


Легенда

by Anidora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Darkfic, Deathfic, Horror, Kink, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidora/pseuds/Anidora
Summary: Существует любовь способная пройти через века. Последнее чего хотел Стайлз это оказаться на пути у такой любви. Как оказалось стать частью легенды это совсем не весело, а очень даже страшно.





	Легенда

\- На том месте, где сегодня находится пустыня Сахара, когда-то давно были плодородные земли, там росли леса. Среди тех лесов находилось царство, сегодня прочно забытое. Люди, жившие в нем, более всего почитали силу и отвагу, поклонялись Луне и Солнцу, отождествляли себя с волками. Сильнейший и храбрейший из них - их Царь. Пик расцвета царства пришелся на время правления последнего из Царей. При упоминании о его силе и мужестве трепетали все соседние государства, а враги не решались приближаться к границам.

\- А у этого Царя было имя? – раздался девичий голос из аудитории. Профессор лишь покачал головой и улыбнулся.

\- Разумеется, было, но – увы – до нас оно не дошло. Итак, вместе со своими воинами он нападал на соседние государства. Стремясь расширять свои владения, он покорял соседние земли, обращая их жителей в рабов. Его царство достигло неслыханного по тем временам богатства. Казалось, золотое время будет длиться вечно…

Профессор окинул взглядом ряды, заполненные студентами явно затягивая паузу. Наконец кто-то не выдержал:

\- И что случилось? Враги царства объединились и выступили против них?

\- Нет. Все было куда проще. Как говорится cherchez la femme – ищите женщину. Как я уже упоминал, жители царства отождествляли себя с волками, и каждый из них ждал обретения своей, ниспосланной ему богами, пары. И вот во время одного из своих походов Царь свою половинку нашел. И, разумеется, привез ее в свой дворец. Вот только, если верить дошедшим до нас свидетельствам, его возлюбленная оказалась ведьмой и свела Царя с ума.

Из аудитории послышались смешки, по большей части мужские.

\- И в чем же это проявилось? – вновь раздался тот же голос, что и в прошлый раз.

Профессор чуть прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть любопытного студента. Увы, не удалось.

\- Это проявилось в том, что Царь возжелал жить вечно и править всем миром, вместе со своей возлюбленной. Конечно, в подобном желании нет ничего странного, если для его исполнения не пытаются прибегнуть к магии. А именно к ней он и прибегнул. Вместе со своей парой Царь провел ритуал, должный подарить им вечную жизнь, но в тот момент в царстве уже стало неспокойно, вера в непогрешимость Царя пошатнулась. Одна из наложниц Царя, мать его старшего сына, задумала убить своего повелителя и его пару, и править при поддержке своих родных.

\- То есть править от имени своего сына? – опять тот же голос.

\- Не подскажете ли Ваше имя? – профессору, наконец, удалось разглядеть сидящего в одном из верхних рядов юношу.

\- Да, конечно! Стилински. Стайлз Стилински. Она что, правда решила убить отца своего ребенка? А почему сам царевич не попытался свергнуть отца?

\- Ответ на Ваш вопрос довольно прост. Во-первых, старшему царевичу, судя по всему, на тот момент было около десяти лет. Во-вторых, и это было основной причиной, по которой Царя сочли сошедшим с ума, первым шагом к исполнению его желания о бессмертии стало принесение в жертву всех его сыновей. А их у него было шестнадцать. 

\- Ничего так дедушка разошелся, - прокомментировал хриплый голос.

Профессор только покачал головой.

\- Боюсь, в те времена люди относились ко всему немного иначе. Вас, вероятно, это удивит, но прославленному Царю, опытному воину и отцу такого множества детей вряд ли было больше двадцати пяти.

По аудитории прокатился удивленный ропот.

\- Тогда как он успел все это? – в этот раз вопрос был задан мелодичным девичьим голосом.

\- Как я уже сказал, тогда люди иначе смотрели на мир. Первую наложницу юноша мог взять на свое ложе, когда его называли мужчиной, а это происходило в четырнадцать лет. И брать он их мог столько, сколько мог содержать. Сами понимаете, сын царя, а потом и Царь, ограничений в этом вопросе не имел.

\- Но это как-то не очень похоже на моногамию, - опять раздался голос Стайлза, - если они верили в любовь с единственной, о каких наложницах можно говорить?

\- Хороший вопрос, мистер Стилински, - профессор усмехнулся, - они верили, что каждому из них предназначена единственная, идеальная половина, должная дополнить, улучшить каждого из них. Только вот в реальности людям куда больше свойственна серийная моногамия. Царь как раз и был ярким примером. Его наложницы в большинстве своем были рабынями из захваченных ими стран. То есть условно можно сказать, что каждый раз он выбирал себе женщину, влюблялся, остывал, находил новую. Формально это соответствовало верованиям его народа. Подобное поведение свойственно и современным мужчинам, но согласитесь, рано или поздно каждый из нас находит свою Царицу. Женщину, которая оказывается для нас единственной, ту с которой и проводят остаток своих дней.

Он пробежался взглядом по едва виднеющимся в полумраке фигурам студентов и, убедившись, что больше вопросов нет, сменил слайд, выводя на экран нужный фрагмент надписи.

\- Итак, вернемся к нашей истории. Пока Царь и его возлюбленная готовились к ритуалу, который, по их мнению, должен был подарить им вечную жизнь, царская наложница, ее родные и сторонники ждали нужного момента. Самым лучшим на их взгляд моментом стала ночь ритуала. Царь вместе с возлюбленной и несколькими верными людьми заперлись в святилище. О том, где оно находится, не знал никто, кроме самых доверенных и приближенных. Но среди них, как это зачастую бывает, оказался предатель. Один из тех, кому доверился Царь, его продал. От него мятежники узнали, где искать тайное святилище. Им удалось пробиться к святилищу, и там, судя по дошедшим до нас записям, они обнаружили картину столь жуткую, что ее нельзя было передать словами. Решив, что людям нельзя об этом знать, они предали забвению место святилища. Царя с почестями захоронили, но при этом на всякий случай наложили на его гробницу мощное заклинание, для того, чтобы он никогда не ожил. Тех, кто был с ним в святилище в ту самую ночь, казнили, а их прах развеяли по ветру. Но вот возлюбленную Царя мятежникам найти так и не удалось.

\- То есть ее не было в святилище? – очередной женский голос разрушил тишину, царящую в аудитории.

\- Разумеется, была, - усмехнулся профессор и запустил показ слайдов по кругу, - ведь это именно она проводила ритуал, но очевидно, что у Царя и его возлюбленной тоже хватало сторонников, и кто-то успел предупредить ее и помог покинуть город. Более того, я считаю, что именно те, кто остался верен Царю и его возлюбленной, и оставили нам все эти свидетельства существования их народа.

\- А что, это – все, что есть? 

Профессор кивнул неугомонному Стайлзу.

\- Да, мистер Стилински. История этого народа закончилась весьма печально. После смерти Царя не осталось наследника. Конечно, царем мог стать и один из мятежников, но тут нужно учитывать нюансы их веры. А основным требованием был переход некоей силы от одного царя к другому. Эту силу можно было передать от отца к сыну, либо, если прямого наследника не было, - то новый царь должен был съесть сердце старого. В их случае это было невозможно. Без нового царя народ ослаб и в стране начались мятежи. Об этом очень скоро узнали и в соседних царствах. Их правители решили воспользоваться шансом и, объединив свои силы, напали на тех, перед кем раньше испытывали безумный ужас. Без сильного владыки народ был обречен. Захватчики убивали всех: детей, стариков, женщин, без разбору, желая, чтобы исчезло даже само воспоминание о волчьем народе. Перебив всех, кого они смогли найти, они предали огню все города, разрушили все построенное из камня и засыпали солью саму землю. Они верили, что песок времен похоронит все свидетельства существования их врагов и никто и никогда не вспомнит об ужасе, что терзал их сердца веками. Собственно почти так все и вышло. 

\- Собственно? То есть им не все удалось? А почему новый царь не смог съесть сердце старого? У них же было тело! А что это был за ритуал? – тут же посыпались вопросы со всех сторон.

\- Не удалось. Как я сказал, возлюбленная Царя успела уйти из города и вместе с ней ушли те, кто остался ей верен. Именно им мы обязаны знанием этой истории. Что касается сердца Царя… Это была часть того самого ритуала. Царь должен был перейти в мир мертвых, а потом вернуться назад. Обряд погребения у этого народа был весьма схож с египетским. Из тела Царя извлекли легкие, печень, почки, селезенку, мозг, глаза, язык и сердце. Все это должны были сохранить верные Царю люди до того момента, пока он не вернется в свое тело. Судя по записям этих людей, самых верных и преданных Царю и Царице, было семеро. Именно среди них был и тот самый предатель. Очевидно, возлюбленная Царя что-то поняла, так как органы были отданы только шестерым.

\- Но ведь вы сказали, что этих шестерых поймали! Отобрали бы сердце и все!

\- Мистер Стилински, все было не так просто. Под словом сохранить подразумевалось, что органы должны были оставаться живыми. Поэтому избранные приняли их в себя, попросту съели. 

Студенты зашумели, мало кого вдохновила такая неаппетитная деталь.

\- Но это же бред! – не выдержала девушка, сидящая рядом со Стилински.

\- Безусловно, Вы правы, мисс…

\- Эллисон Арджент. Профессор, неужели они и правда считали, что съеденные кем-то почки останутся живыми?

Профессор пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

\- Мисс Арджент, мы сейчас говорим о легенде, которой больше трех тысяч лет! Эти люди действительно верили в магию, верили, что человека можно сделать бессмертным, убив его и фактически расчленив. У нас с вами другие взгляды и другая вера. И потом никто не говорил, что живыми останутся почки, съеденные кем-то. Вернувшемуся Царю его соратники должны были отдать свои органы.

\- А разве нельзя было скормить все кому-то одному?

\- Нет, мистер Стилински. Они считали, что сила Царя слишком велика и один человек ее вместить не сможет. Царь как я уже говорил считался волком, и его сила могла перейти только к подобному ему. Те шестеро были обычными людьми, слугами, а может и рабами. 

\- А может, эта его возлюбленная просто хотела избавиться от Царя и править сама?

Профессор попытался разглядеть говорившего, но потерпел неудачу.

\- Не думаю. Она не была Царю женой. У них не было общих детей. Технически никаких прав на престол она не имела, и в случае смерти Царя теряла все. А учитывая, что ее считали ведьмой, скорее всего, могла потерять и жизнь. Но при жизни Царя ее власть была безграничной. Своей паре он не отказывал ни в чем и был готов подарить ей весь мир.

\- Почему Вы так считаете? – поинтересовалась Эллисон.

\- Все просто, мисс Арджент. Имени возлюбленной Царя до нас тоже не дошло. Известно лишь одно – сам Царь боготворил ее. Боготворил настолько, что нарек Луноликой. Для народа, поклонявшегося Луне как самому могущественному божеству, такое имя было знаком бесконечной любви.

\- И все же она убила его… Видимо, любила не слишком сильно, - вздохнула Эллисон.

\- От чего же? Мы смотрим на это как на убийство, она же стремилась подарить ему вечную жизнь. Другой вопрос в том, что закончить ритуал она не успела, мятежники ворвались в середине обряда. Так что кто знает… 

Профессор еще раз улыбнулся.

\- К тому же скоро у нас будет шанс узнать больше об этом загадочном народе. Благодаря современной технике и ее магии, которая лично для меня остается загадкой, - по залу пронеслись смешки, - удалось сделать снимки интересующего нас участка пустыни и с особой обработкой получить это, - на экране появились бледно-зеленые изображения чего-то, напоминающего разбросанные кубики.

\- Эти снимки - наша особая гордость, не стану углубляться в разъяснения, но буквально за несколько часов удалось доказать, что под многометровым слоем песка находятся остатки огромного города, а судя по слою этого самого песка, можно с уверенностью предположить, что город был оставлен людьми еще до появления первых пирамид. А это, друзья мои, очень и очень давно. Но вернемся к более насущным делам. Курс наших лекций займет два полных месяца, за это время я постараюсь вложить в ваши головы хотя бы небольшой пласт знаний по мировой истории. Обычно я не делаю никаких поблажек студентам с общего курса, но этот год особенный для меня и всей мировой истории. Так что, устроим аттракцион небывалой щедрости. В конце мая в Сакраменто будет проходить выставка моих более ранних находок и благотворительный аукцион для сбора средств на продолжение работ. На аукционе вам делать конечно совершенно нечего, но вот три десятка счастливчиков смогут посетить выставку до ее официального открытия. На ваш курс я выделю… пять мест. И да, еще одно, эти пятеро получат зачет без защиты итоговых работ. 

В зале включился свет, и профессор широко улыбнулся.

\- А теперь, пожалуй, начнем заполнять ваши головы знаниями.

***

\- У меня сейчас пальцы отвалятся! – издал мученический стон Скотт, судорожно тряся ладонью.

Остальные предпочитали молчать, хотя похожая проблема была у всех. Стайлз только хмыкнул и хлопнул друга по плечу:

\- Скотт, не парься, может, за счет старания ты получишь подарочную поездку!

\- Не понимаю, с чего профессор взял, что поездка кого-то заинтересует?

Эллисон поправила ремень сумки с тетрадями.

\- Вероятно, потому что историки душу готовы продать за такую награду.

Их дружную компанию нагнал Денни. Стайлз до сих пор поражался, как они все умудрились оказаться в одном колледже. Он сам путем долго мучительного выбора из всех возможных вариантов предпочел биохимию, правда, с трудом представляя, где собирается работать по окончании колледжа.

Прекрасная Лидия Мартин, по которой Стайлз безответно вздыхал со средней школы, долго изображала из себя хорошенькую, но удивительно глупую куклу, и в итоге поступила на математическую кафедру, получив при этом полную стипендию.

Ее напыщенный бой-френд, Джексон, весь последний год в школе громко кричал, что он, в отличие от всех остальных, точно знает, кем будет. Поэтому его полный провал при поступлении в Гарвардскую юридическую школу Стайлз встретил со сдержанным ликованием. Остальные сдержанным не обошлись. Уиттмор, конечно, повозмущался коррумпированностью приемных комиссий и быстренько подал документы к ним в колледж. Насколько Стайлз знал, после первого курса Уиттмор планировал перевестись в свой обожаемый Гарвард, честно говоря, ждали этого все.

\- Но мы не историки! – напомнил Стайлз, Денни только махнул рукой.

\- Неважно, учитывая его требования, я постараюсь получить эту поездку.

\- Твой бывший парень учится как раз у него? – Лидия оторвалась от созерцания себя в зеркальце.

\- Да, - Денни кивнул, - и он рассказал мне, что в среднем у профессора сдают с третьей или четвертой попытки.

\- А в чем проблема? – Уиттмор пожал плечами. – Написать эту его работу, по той сказке, которую он нам рассказывал, и все.

Денни хмыкнул.

\- Сильно не советую. Он единственный в мире специалист, который занимается этим народом, он перевел язык, он нашел те руины. Так что знает он о них все! И спрашивать тоже будет все!

\- А откуда он возьмет средства, чтобы повезти такую толпу в Сакраменто? – Лидия демонстративно покосилась на часы, в чем-то она была права - до следующий пары осталось всего ничего.

\- Если верить Рику, у профессора Низара очень крутые спонсоры, - Денни широко улыбнулся.

\- Это все, конечно, очень интересно, но нам пора. Детка? – Джексон протянул Лидии руку, которую та охотно приняла. Стайлз лишь вздохнул, глядя вслед уходящей парочке.

\- Стайлз, не расстраивайся, - Эллисон мягко ему улыбнулась, - найдется и твоя вторая половинка.

Стайлз лишь улыбнулся Эллисон в ответ, он уже давно успел оценить как Скотту повезло с девушкой. Хотя вот повезло ли Эллисон со Скоттом вопрос оставался спорным.

Со Скоттом они дружили столько, сколько Стайлз себя помнил. Скотт всегда был в меру упрямым и в меру собственником. Но после того как в их школе появилась Эллисон, упрямство Скотта перешло все разумные границы.

Весьма посредственный астматик, он движимый желанием понравиться очень быстро сумел выбиться в первую линию чем неизменно бесил Уиттмора. А, уже начав встречаться с Эллисон Скотт вдруг начал ревновать, да еще как.

Пока что пиком ревности стал выбор колледжа. Эллисон всегда нравилась экономика, и она с выбором не колебалась. Скотт экономику терпеть не мог, да и математика ему никогда особо не давалась, но в очередной раз уперевшись, он, при помощи Стайлза и Эллисон, сумел набрать проходной балл. А спортивная стипендия послужила приятным бонусом.

Хотя на самом деле Стайлз искренне надеялся, что после первого курса Скотта отчислят и он наконец-то возьмется за ум. Учитывая, что МакКолл едва успевал по предметам, да и в команде не блистал, все шло именно к тому. Для всех будет гораздо лучше, если вместо очередного посредственного экономиста из Скотта выйдет влюбленный в свое дело ветеринар.

Честно говоря, Стайлз Скотту завидовал. У него самого отношения с девушками как-то не складывались. В школе он был «Стилински-влюбленный-в-Мартин» и девушки смотрели на него как на человека-невидимку. Здесь аура невидимости пропала и Стайлз буквально на первой же вечеринке лишился наконец порядком поднадоевшей невинности. Только вот встречаться с ним девушки все равно не горели желанием. Дружить – да, заниматься сексом – тоже. Это было, конечно, неплохо, но совсем не то, чего хотелось по-настоящему. Он даже успел помучить Денни вопросами на тему своей возможной бисексуальности. Денни его теорию разбил в пух и прах, но Стайлз не особо огорчился. В конце концов, времени на поиски у него было достаточно, а учеба отнимала достаточно сил.

История действительно оказалась одним из самых сложных предметов. На каждом занятии профессор безжалостно запихивал в их головы огромные куски науки, состоящие из дат, событий и имен. Стайлз, Лидия и Эллисон с этим объемом еще как-то справлялись, а вот Джексон и Скотт сдались достаточно быстро.

Тем удивительнее для Стайлза оказался список имен, вывешенный профессором в начале мая. Среди многочисленных историков, Стайлз легко нашел знакомые фамилии, и бонусом к ним еще три, которые прекрасно помнил по школе.

\- Эй! – Стайлз хлопнул Скота сидящего за столом в библиотеке по плечу. - У тебя какой-то очень не выспавшийся вид, видел списки?

\- Нет, я должен сдать зачет, все остальное потом, – Скотт тряхнул головой, судя по его виду, не спал он уже пару дней точно.

\- А где Эллисон? – Стайзл вытащил ноутбук и принялся оглядываться видеть Скотта в библиотеке без Эллисон было странно.

\- Где-то тут, - Скотт махнул рукой и со стоном уткнулся лбом в учебник, - я никогда не сдам этот чертов зачет…

\- Не парься, не сдашь тут, будешь учиться в другом месте, - Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Не лишай его мотивации, - Эллисон села рядом со Скоттом и погладила его по кудрям.

\- Я видел списки, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся, - мы все едем в Сакраменто, а еще Рейес, Бойд и… Лейхи.

\- Айзек? – Скотт оторвался от учебника, который, очевидно, решил использовать вместо подушки.

\- Но они же не на общем потоке, - Эллисон выглядела крайне удивленной.

\- Я знаю, но я точно видел их имена, может, у них есть какой-то особый курс? – Стайлз пожал плечами. Если с Бойдом у него не было связано никаких особых школьных воспоминаний, то Айзек и Эрика были приятным бонусом к поездке.

В школе Эрика была единственной девушкой, которая видела в Стайлзе парня. Стайлз очень долго её чувств не замечал, и лишь к концу средней школы обратил внимание на робкие взгляды невзрачной блондинки. Может, ответь он тогда на чувства Эрики, все сложилось бы иначе, но Стайлз в те дни был увлечен Лидией. Правда, общение с Эрикой, начатое исключительно из жалости, принесло Стайлзу немало приятных минут, а во многом и помогало с учебой. Свободного времени у Рейес было более чем достаточно, и она охотно опровергала мифы о глупости блондинок.

А в последнее школьное лето вдруг случилось чудо – и Эрика внезапно переборов страх перед людьми и собственной болезнью решительно перекроила свою жизнь. Вместо тихой мышки в мешковатых кофтах в школу вернулась грациозная хищница в мини юбках и с ярким макияжем.

Стайлз как и все остальные новую Эрику оценил, но свой шанс он уже упустил. Буквально через месяц после магического превращения Эрика начала гулять с Верноном Бойдом, произведя в школе сенсацию. Скандал вышел еще тот, белая девочка из хорошей семьи и нищий чернокожий парень из трущоб.

Несмотря на ссоры с родителями, неодобрение большинства одноклассников, Эрика умудрилась помочь Бойду поступить в колледж, чего у ж точно никто не ожидал, и несмотря на ни на что, эти двое по-прежнему были вместе.

Айзек в первую очередь был другом Скотта, но в их дружбе все было настолько запутано и сложно, что Стайлз старался лишний раз не влезать, помогать там было некому, а брать на себя чужие проблемы не хотелось. 

\- А Лидия уже знает? – Эллисон вырвала Стайлза из размышлений.

\- Думаю да, это же Лидия, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся проходящей мимо симпатичной блондинке, та чуть порозовела, но улыбнулась в ответ. Все же идея отрастить волосы была очень хорошей и приносила свои плоды.

\- Пойду, позвоню ей, - Эллисон поднялась со стула и пошла к выходу, говорить по телефону в стенах библиотеке означало нажить себе врага в лице библиотекаря. Так рисковать точно не стоило.

Стайлз вздохнул и вернулся мыслями к учебе, хорошенькие блондинки - это, конечно прекрасно, но задания по химии еще никто не отменял. В последнее время Стайлз все чаще ловил себя на мыслях о Харрисе. Школьный химик, долгие годы казавшийся ужасным монстром из кошмаров, на фоне текущих преподавателей оказался почти безобидным и лишь немного занудным. Хотя возвращаться обратно на его уроки по-прежнему не хотелось.

Они со Скоттом просидели в библиотеке фактически до закрытия, разница была лишь в том, что Стайлз успел подготовить задание по химии, написать одно эссе про запас и набросать черновик доклада. Скотт за это же время с трудом зазубрил требуемый объем знаний для своего многострадального зачета. Что ж, это вполне подтверждало их теорию с Эллисон: экономиста из Скотта не выйдет.

***

Поездка не задалась с самого начала. Перед самым отъездом Лидия и Джексон умудрились разругаться из-за какой-то ерунды. Лидия наотрез отказалась ехать вместе с Уиттмором и объявила, что они с Эллисон и сами прекрасно доберутся до Сакраменто. Учитывая, что даже Скотту не предложили места в машине, Стайлзу там ловить точно было нечего.

Джексон, который и в хорошие то дни не отличался покладистым характером, психанул и, прихватив с собой Денни, предпочел комфортный перелет сомнительной радости автобуса.

Сам Стайлз тоже не отказался бы добраться до столицы штата на машине, но свою обожаемую детку он предпочел оставить дома в гараже, уж слишком велик был шанс, что в дороге она просто развалится.

В итоге в автобусе они оказались впятером. Айзек бодро рапортовал Скотту о своих успехах в учебе, Скотт предпочитал отмалчиваться об учебе и больше предпочитал болтать о спорте. Бойд сразу же уткнулся в книгу, Эрика дремала, положив голову на плечо Бойда. Стайлз, очень быстро заскучав в такой идиллии, принялся гуглить всевозможные достопримечательности Сакраменто, в конце концов друзья давно привыкли к тому, что он все знает, а репутацию требовалось поддерживать.

Экскурсия по еще не открывшейся выставке Стайлза не впечатлила. Да, черепки, да, со странными закорючками, да, очень древние, но черепками они от этого быть не переставали. Слушать подробный рассказ обо всех найденных предметах надоело еще быстрее, Стайлз с самого детства не отличался особой усидчивостью, если конечно речь не шла о чем-то, волнующем его лично. В конце концов, в музее было множество залов, и тратить все время лишь на один он не собирался. 

Прихватив Скотта за локоть, Стайлз притормозил его у одного из экспонатов. Скотт недовольно засопел и проводил Эллисон жалобным взглядом, но вырываться не стал. Скотт тоже не слишком тянулся к искусству, несмотря на упорные попытки Эллисон в его просвещении.

\- Стайлз, ты чего?

\- Скотт, мы в огромном музее, историю про злобного царя мы уже слышали, - Стайлз уверенно тянул друга за собой, - а я совершенно уверен: тут найдется еще что посмотреть.

\- Эллисон это не одобрит, - тяжело вздохнул Скотт.

Стайлз обернулся и страдальчески скривился.

\- Слушай, бро, ты мужик или подкаблучник? Совсем отвык сам за себя решать?

\- Иди нафиг, Стайлз, - Скотт ожидаемо вспылил и оттолкнул Стайлза от себя.

Стайлз пошатнулся и неловко взмахнул руками. И тут в дело вступило фирменное невезение Стилински. Вместо того что бы просто шлепнутся на пятую точку, наорать на Скотта, встать и пойти дальше, Стайлз умудрился толкнуть стоящий рядом стеллаж.

Крайне неудачно стоявшая на самом краю шкатулка от толчка красиво полетела вниз. На миг Стайлзу показалось, что время замедлилось, прямо как в фантастических фильмах. Протяни руку, подхвати падающую шкатулку прямо в воздухе, спаси мир. Только вот жизнь легко доказала, что он не в таком фильме. Шкатулка с хрустом упала на каменный пол и развалилась на несколько частей.

Стайлз буквально ощутил как у него седеют волосы. Перед глазами пронеслись эпизоды ареста, суда, и многомиллионный штраф, который он будет выплачивать до конца своих дней. 

\- У нее только дно отвалилось, - голос Скотта разрушил картинки разрушения столь удачно начинавшейся жизни.

\- Эй, что там происходит? – откуда-то из-за поворота раздался голос охранника. 

Мозг как и всегда в критических ситуациях сработал быстрее логики. Стайлз шлепнулся на колени, схватил шкатулку и отлетевшее днище и одним движением вбил одно в другое. Под ладонь попало что то маленькое и твердое, разбираться, что там еще могло отвалиться, было некогда, и Стайлз сунул отвалившуюся деталь в карман.

Скотт на удивление ловко и быстро расставил упавшие фигурки по местам на полке, хотя Стайлз бы не поручился, что теперь они стоят в соответствии с табличками, но проверять было некогда. Сунув шкатулку на полку, Стайлз рванул вперед по коридору. Судя по топоту, Скотт бежал следом, по крайней мере, очень хотелось верить, что это Скотт, а не охранник.

Через четыре выставочных зала и три выкрика смотрителей о недопустимости бега, Стайлз привалился к стене холла.

\- Кажется, оторвались. Как думаешь, он успел нас рассмотреть?

\- Неважно, - Скотт вытащил ингалятор и сделал пару вздохов, - тут же камеры всюду. Вот зачем ты меня за собой потащил??

Стайлз мысленно вознес хвалу богам за то, что в последние годы у Скотта не было приступов как в детстве.

\- Не факт, пока мы рассматривали черепки, я заметил, что большая часть камер - просто муляжи, может, нам повезло и на настоящие мы не попали.

\- К черту такое везение, ты как хочешь, а я пошел обратно, искать наших, – хмуро объявил Скотт.

У Стайлза тоже как-то больше не было желания гулять по залам. Для надежности немного поплутав, они прибились к своей экскурсии, успели как раз к самому концу. Эллисон неодобрительно покосилась на них и крепко взяла Скотта за руку. Стайлз только закатил глаза, у него уже давно не было ни малейших сомнений в том, кто действительно принимает решения, принятые Скоттом.

На удивление удача оказалась на их стороне, их никто не ловил, на входе не проверяли, и группа благополучно покинула музей.

Мотель, в котором их разместили, оказался на удивление неплох, даже Уиттмор всего лишь закатил глаза и сделал брезгливую гримасу, вместо получасового выступления о том в какой дыре ему приходиться ночевать.

Комната им со Скоттом досталась одна на двоих. Стайлз шлепнулся на одеяло и довольно потянулся.

\- Бро, а помнишь, как мы в старших классах ездили на соревнования?

Скотт молча кивнул. Спору нет, поездка была веселая, их команда выиграла, Стайлз провел удивительно увлекательные полтора часа на лавке запасных, болея за своих. А вот потом вышло ужасно. У автобуса пробило шину, и пришлось остаться на ночь в мотеле. Тот клоповник не шел ни в какое сравнение с этим мотелем. Но хуже всего было то, что кому-то, оставшемуся неизвестным, пришла в голову «чудесная» идея, вместо пива, как планировали сначала, купить травку. Сейчас Стайлз не раздумывая, послал предложившего такое на фиг и не стал бы париться, что о нем подумают, но тогда отказываться казалось стремным. Скинулись, умудрились найти местного барыгу, закупились и накурились тогда почти всей командой, даже астматик Скотт сделал пару затяжек.

Самое страшное началось, когда их накрыло. Может трава была какая-то не такая, может еще что, но глюки вместо прикольных вышли жуткие. Стайлз до сих пор помнил преследовавшие его голоса. Голоса, твердившие, что он что убил свою мать, шептавшие, что он разрушил жизнь отца, убеждающие в том, что никто его никогда не полюбит, так как он бездарное ничтожество. Голоса мягко подсказывали выход… забраться на крышу, подойти к краю, сделать шаг вперед и всем станет лучше.

Хотелось бы верить, что он сам отошел от наркотического дурмана, но это было не так. Ход на крышу оказался заперт, а на лестнице его заметил Джексон, который недолго думая, хорошенько ему врезал. Голоса мгновенно пропали, а Стайлз наконец пришел в себя.

Потом они вдвоем бегали по мотелю и пытались не дать одноклассникам причинить себе вред. Отчего-то простая мысль разбудить тренера им в головы даже не пришла. Да и не было особо времени думать. Стайлз отлично помнил, как они отбирали ножи близнецов, а те отчаянно пытались прирезать друг друга.

Как Бойд, успевший натаскать в ванну кучу льда, набрал воду и пытался утопиться. С утоплением у него выходило не очень, а вот остаться без почек были все шансы.

Денни тихо сидел в своей комнате и просто бился головой о стену, тихо, методично, пугающе жестоко.

С Айзеком было проще. Он не пытался самоубиться, лишь забился под свою кровать и не откликался ни на какие внешние раздражители.

Собственно, в ту ночь Стайлз очень много узнал о комплексах и страхах своих товарищей по команде. Но самым страшным было стоять посреди парковки и слушать как Скотт на удивление четко и ясно объясняет, что должен умереть, так как все, что ему дорого, рушится, а люди с которыми он близок страдают.

Стайлз бы наверное мог порадоваться что у них со Скоттом даже страхи и паранойя совпадают, если бы не тот факт, что Скотт успел облиться бензином, а в руках у него была горящая световая шашка. Собственно, именно тогда, стоя на коленях в луже с бензином, Стайлз внезапно осознал что его бро, лучший друг на свете, уже давным-давно стал ему ближе родного брата.

Пока Стайлз пытался донести до обдолбаного сознания Скотта насколько тот для него важен, Уиттмор, успел найти пожарный гидрант, и обдать МакКолла водой, смыв с него бензин.

Собственно, тот факт, что в ту ночь никто так и не погиб, Стайлз до сих пор считал чудом. Утром, выслушав крики тренера, они очень быстро и молча погрузились в автобус и уехали из проклятого мотеля, надеясь никогда туда больше не возвращаться.

Хорошо, что тут все было иначе. Вежливо выслушав предупреждение о запрете на алкоголь и наркотики, историки закатили в одном из номеров вечеринку. Неисториков оттуда тоже не гнали, чем они и поспешили воспользоваться.

Лидия и Джексон как то успели помириться, а это означало, что Эллисон будет ночевать со  
Скоттом. Значит, у Стайлза была два варианта на выбор: найти себе другое место для ночлега или оставаться в комнате третьим лишним.

Стайлз всегда считал себя очень хорошим бро, поэтому через полтора часа после начала вечеринки он успешно воспользовался фирменным обаянием Стилински, умноженным на личную привлекательность (Стайлз предпочитал не учитывать мнение Джексона в этом вопросе, в конце концов, тот всегда был завистливой змеей), и получил место в кровати очаровательной старшекурсницы.

Причин для жалоб Стайлз не видел. Он выбрался в столицу штата, расширил кругозор, совершил уголовно наказуемое деяние, но при этом остался не пойман и плюс ко всему провел крайне приятную ночь в обществе красивой девушки. На этом фоне мелочи, вроде пропавшей зубной щетки (Стайлз даже думать не хотел, кому могла понадобиться его старая зубная щетка), казались крайне незначительными.

Уже по возвращению в общежитие, в кармане джинсов Стайлз нашел выпавшую из шкатулки штучку. Это оказался небольшой кулон. Может, из меди или бронзы, сложно было сказать. Кулон выглядел довольно простым, овальной формы, большая часть была покрыта иероглифами, отдаленно напоминающими те, которые Стайлз видел в музее. В самом центре между двух дуг находился узкий камушек черного цвета. Больше всего кулон напоминал прикрытый глаз, хотя лично Стайлз не встречал людей с узкими зрачками. Да и судя по ушку носить этот глаз предполагалось вертикально. Вещица была очень своеобразная, по-своему симпатичная.

Кто и зачем спрятал кулон в потайном отсеке шкатулки, Стайлз раздумывать не стал. Он купил подходящий по цвету кожаный шнурок и повесил кулон на шею. В конце концов, кто еще мог похвастаться, что носит на шее кулон возрастом в несколько тысяч лет. 

Пришедшая сессия не позволяла думать ни о чем, кроме учебы. Стайлзу удалось доказать своим профессорам, что он не даром получает стипендию, и даже отправить отцу снимок ректорского списка лучших учеников. Фамилия Стилински там была далеко не на первом месте, но и не замыкала, так что повод для гордости точно был.

Лидия получила повышенную стипендию, Джексон перевелся в свой обожаемый Гарвард (в этот раз, узнав об этой благой вести, Стайлз вознес благодарственную молитву всем богам, которых знал, еще один год с Уиттмором он просто не вынес бы).

А вот у Скотта поводов для радости не было. Как и ожидалось, вторую сессию Скотт тоже провалил. У него оказалось слишком много долгов по учебе, а в попытках их перекрыть, он совсем забросил спорт и лишился стипендии.

Скотт новости о своем отчисление воспринял достаточно спокойно, при поддержке Эллисон начал готовиться в поступлению в ветеринарный колледж.

Никаких особых причин оставаться на лето в городе не было, и Стайлз, не найдя приличной подработки, мудро решил вернутся домой.

В Бейкон Хиллс с подработкой на лето для студента оказалось гораздо проще. Работа для «мальца Стилински», болтливого и гиперактивного, а самое главное - любимого сына шерифа нашлась за полчаса.

Клайд держал закусочную столько же сколько Стайлз себя помнил, а тот факт, что закусочная находилась в пяти минутах от департамента шерифа позволял надеяться, что мухлевать с зарплатой Клайд не станет.

В работе официанта сам Стайлз ничего постыдного не видел. Тем более, что отец, за много лет привыкший ходить обедать в закусочную, теперь попал под тотальный контроль, Стайлз давно уже подозревал, что именно Клайд является основным поставщиком пиццы, гамбургеров и прочей жирной, вредной дряни, которую так любил отец.

Новость о появившимся новом симпатичном официанте быстро облетела город, и в закусочную потянулись скучающие на летних каникулах юные мисс. Стайлз щедро одаривал их улыбками, комплиментами, вежливо шутил, но строго держался в рамках закона, совращение несовершеннолетних школьниц в его в планы не входило. Тем более что и интересом ровесниц Стайлз обделен не был. Клайд ворчал по поводу увеличившегося потока заказов на молочные коктейли и мороженое, но закономерно подросшая прибыль быстро заставила его примириться с «толпами детей».

К концу июля в город вернулись сначала Скотт с Эллисон, а потом и Лидия с Джексоном. Если первым троим Стайлз был рад, то с Джексоном пришлось смириться как с неизбежным злом. Казалось это будет прекрасное лето, не омраченное никакими проблемами… а потом наступило третье августа.

В тот день Стайлз вышел из закусочной в шесть вечера, учитывая, что его смена началась в восемь утра, ничего особенного не хотелось. А вот на завтра у Стайлза были большие планы. Накопленные чаевые позволяли заглянуть в автомагазин и порадовать свою малышку чем-нибудь особенным.

Дойти до машины Стайлз успел. Рядом с ним остановилась полицейская машина и из салона вылез отец. Ничего не говоря, он подошел и крепко обнял Стайлза. Это было мягко говоря неожиданно, отношения у них с отцом были хорошие, но таких публичных нежностей точно не бывало. Да и выглядел отец как то не очень, бледный, усталый, как будь-то резко постаревший.

\- Пап, что случилось?

\- Садись в машину, Стайлз, я отвезу тебя домой.

\- А как же моя машина? – Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону стоянки.

\- Завтра заберешь, садись.

Отчего-то спорить с отцом не хотелось. Стайлз послушно уселся на переднее сидение полицейской машины. Всю дорогу до дома отец молчал, а Стайлз пытался понять, что же такое могло случиться, что отец выглядит настолько…испуганным.

Уже у дома Стайлз опять попытался разговорить отца:

\- Что все-таки случилось, пап?

\- Все дома, заходи, Стайлз.

Отец открыл двери и прошел сразу на кухню. Вытащил бутылку с виски и два стакана. Стайлз пораженно замер, глядя как отец наполнил оба стакана до половины. Нет, отец, конечно, знал, что Стайлз не отказывает себе в спиртном в колледже. Скорее всего, он понимал, что и не только в спиртном, но закрывал на это глаза, рассчитывая на то, что Стайлзу хватит ума не спиться, благо пример того как быстро это может случиться у него перед глазами уже был. Стайлз отцовское доверие пока что оправдывал.

\- Держи, - отец протянул ему стакан, - и садись.

Стайлз послушно взял стакан и сел на стул.

\- Сегодня утром один из бегунов заметил стоящую в лесу машину, сначала он не придал этому значения, но когда он возвращался, машина стояла все там же, он решил подойти ближе. Заметив, что у машины разбито стекло со стороны водителя, он позвонил нам. Джордан приехал через пятнадцать минут и опознал машину Эллисон Арджент.

Отец замолчал и глотнул виски. Стайлз все пытался понять, причем тут он, о романтических прогулках Скотта и Эллисон он знал еще со школы, но никто и ни когда, за исключением родителей Эллисон, в этом проблемы не видел.

\- Пэрриш попытался связаться с Эллисон и Скоттом, но они не брали трубки.

Стайлза, честно говоря, больше интересовало откуда у помощника шерифа номера мобильных телефонов добропорядочных студентов. Хотя самого Пэрриша назвать добропорядочным было проблематично, чего стоила только его интрижка с Лидией. Нет, в защиту Джордана можно было сказать, что он тогда только прибыл к месту службы, а Лидия разругалась с Джексоном и тот не придумал ничего умнее, чем свалить на все лето к родне в Лондон. Лидия подцепила новоявленного помощника шерифа в баре, да и семнадцати лет ей никто с ходу дать не мог. Для Джордана три свидания с мисс Мартин едва не закончились увольнением из полиции и продолжительным тюремным заключением. Спасла его сама Лидия, которая, во-первых, честно глядя в глаза шерифу, заявила что ее отношения с Пэрришем носили исключительно платонический характер (в этом Стайлз очень сильно сомневался), а во-вторых, Лидия без колебаний сдала продавца поддельных удостоверений личности, с помощью которых она и ввела в заблуждение сначала бармена, а затем и Джордана.

Итогом стал арест продавца фальшивок, лишение лицензии бара и год испытательного срока для Пэрриша. Последнего это ничему не научило. Тот еще два месяца водил Лидию по кафе и кино, благо закон не запрещал встречаться с несовершеннолетними, а большего Джордан себе разумно не позволял. Отец заваливал помощника самой нудной работой, но большего сделать – увы - не мог. А Стайлз, наблюдающий за этим увлекательным шоу, ждал конца лета. Лето кончилось, в город вернулся Джексон. Лидия благосклонно приняла его слезные извинения и мгновенно выкинула из головы влюбленного помощника шерифа.

Стайлз Джордану, конечно, сочувствовал, но особой любви к нему не испытывал. Он сам тоже успел пройти влюбленность в Лидию, только вот его к телу не допустили, хотя, возможно, это было к лучшему. Джордан-то был забыт, а Стайлз числился в друзьях.

\- Стайлз, - отец кашлянул, привлекая внимание сына.

\- Да, я слышал, Скотт и Эллисон опять потонули в романтике и пропали для мира. Вы их нашли?

\- Нашли, - отец кивнул, - через два часа в лесу. Они мертвы.

Стайлз замер, пытаясь осознать сказанное отцом. Если у него не было галлюцинаций, отец только что заявил, что Скотт и Эллисон были мертвы? Но такого быть не могло.

\- Пап, ты что, шутишь? – сумел выдавить из себя Стайлз.

\- Нет. Скотт МакКолл и Эллисон Арджент были убиты сегодня ночью, - повторил отец.

Стайлз нащупал стакан и залпом выпил виски. Он не почувствовал ни вкуса, ни крепости, если бы Стайлз не видел бутылку, то подумал бы, что выпил стакан простой воды. 

\- Как это случилось?

Отец только покачал головой.

\- Тебе не нужно этого знать, сын. Лучше скажи мне, есть ли какие-либо основания полагать, что вы вляпались в неприятности в колледже?

Вопрос был вполне логичный, дома не было ни одного мало-мальски интересного с точки зрения Стайлз происшествия, где они со Скоттом не засветились бы. Только вот в колледже все с самого начала пошло не так. Сначала Эллисон властно подмяла Скотта под себя, отсекая любую возможность для шалостей, а потом просто не стало хватать времени, его безжалостно съедала учеба.

\- Нет, я по крайней мере о таком не знаю, - Стайлз покачал головой, все еще пытаясь осознать, что у него больше нет бро. - А как миссис МакКолл, она уже знает? – Стайлз отчаянно пытался переключится.

\- Да, - отец кивнул и налил им еще виски, - я сам ей сообщил, хорошо что она была на дежурстве, ей стало плохо с сердцем, она сейчас в больнице.

Стайлз вдруг внезапно осознал еще одну простую истину, их родители уже далеко не так молоды как раньше. У отца уже совсем седая голова, причем немалую часть седины именно он, Стайлз, и обеспечил. А ведь Меллиса МакКолл моложе отца всего на пару лет.

\- Надо будет ее навестить, да?

\- Да, - отец опять кивнул и допил свой стакан, - допивай, и Стайлз, я прошу тебя, подумай, кто мог… настолько не любить Скотта или Эллисон, хорошо. И пожалуйста, какое-то время не ходи по ночам один. Мне будет спокойнее если я буду знать что ты дома в свой комнате, а не ночью и в лесу.

\- Конечно, пап, я подумаю, - Стайлз опять выпил, и опять не почувствовал никакого вкуса. Вариант с комнатой был действительно самым лучшим, ничего иного Стайлзу сейчас и не хотелось.

***

Похороны Скотта и Эллисон проходили в один день, но на разных частях кладбища. Возможно, они сами и предпочли бы покоиться рядом, только вот родители Эллисон не считали такой вариант приемлемым, они и при жизни дочери не одобряли их отношений, и лишь поставленные перед жестким ультиматумом согласились, что Скотт еще не самый худший вариант.

Насколько Стайлз мог судить похороны Эллисон были больше чисто семейными, друзья и одноклассники, бывшие в городе, сейчас все стояли рядом с могилой Скотта. Эллисон, конечно, была очень милой девушкой, но Скотт в этом городе рос, учился, и был стопроцентно своим, а Эллисон провела с ними всего два года в старшей школе, разница была очевидна.

Сейчас все они по очереди подходили к трибуне и повторяли заезженные слова о скорби, потере и конечно же дружбе со Скоттом. Меллиса МакКолл сидела на стуле точно напротив гроба, выглядела она в лучшем случае растерянной, но никак не убитой горем, но при этом крепко держала за руку отца, сидящего слева от нее. Справа сидел Рафаэль МакКолл, и несмотря на все лекарства, которыми накачали Меллису, перед тем как передали с рук на руки шерифу, она явно старалась держаться от бывшего мужа как можно дальше. Стайлз сильно сомневался в том, что Скотт был бы рад видеть отца, они никогда особо не ладили, да и не стремился Рафаэль сближаться с сыном, а теперь у него уже не было ни малейшего шанса на восстановление отношений.

Сам Стайлз совершенно не собирался ничего говорить. Несмотря на привычную всем болтливость, последние дни он фактически не разговаривал, да и приходить сюда не хотел. До последнего казалось, что если он не увидит Скотта мертвым, то тот вопреки всему окажется живым.

Отец как всегда оказался совершенно прав, Стайлзу ни к чему было знать, что случилось с его друзьями, только вот когда Стайлз прислушивался к словам отца? В базу управления Стайлз влез той же ночью. Отец, конечно, сменил пароль, но на взлом Стайлзу потребовалось полтора часа и одна консультация Денни.

Теперь Стайлз был обладателем отчета коронера и фотографий с места преступления. И то и другое хотелось забыть, но не выходило.

Скотт и Эллисон убегали от машины, убегали быстро, поэтому нашли их довольно далеко. Первым убили Скотта, ему сломали шею и отшвырнули как тряпичную куклу. Затем нападавший догнал Эллисон и перерезал ей горло. Убив Эллисон, убийца небрежно, непонятным, но очень острым инструментом вырезал у нее печень и забрал с собой. После чего вернулся к Скотту и таким же образом забрал у него почки.

Непонятной оставалась причина убийства. Для трансплантации органы не годились, извлекал их явно не врач. Маньяков с подобным почерком в США на текущий момент не числилось, да и с чего бы Скотт решил убегать от человека пусть даже вооруженного ножом. Скотт был парнем крепким и вполне мог постоять и за себя и за свою девушку. Сама Эллисон тоже постоять за себя могла не хуже, Кристофер Арджент, бывший морпех, успевший послужить федеральным маршалом, прекрасно обучил единственную дочь тому, как хрупкой девушке защитить саму себя. Стайлз сам лично видел как хрупкая, прекрасная Эллисон на спор с Эрикой уложила на лопатки Бойда, веса в котором было раза в полтора больше. Навыки Эллисон, благодаря тренировкам отца, выходили далеко за пределы самообороны.

Стайлз чувствовал, как под рубашкой по спине течет пот. День как назло был солнечный, ясный и меньше всего располагал к скорби. На кладбище Стайлза привезла Лидия. Отец был слишком занят подготовкой, Меллиса ничем помочь ему не могла, а Рафаэль приехал только сегодня утром.

Стайлз совершенно не ожидал такой подлости от подруги. Лидия, одетая в строгое черное платье, возникла у них на пороге в девять утра. Стайлз глядя на утонченную, прекрасно выглядящую Лидию ощутил себя полнейшим придурком в пижамных шортах, майке и с утренней щетиной на лице.

Лидия ловко загнала его в душ, вырядила в костюм и сейчас стояла рядом, уверенно держа его под руку. Слева от Стайлза, держа его за руку стояла Эрика. Стайлз за это был им бесконечно благодарен, глядя как гроб с телом его лучшего друга опускают под землю, он чувствовал, что без поддержки двух хрупких девушек просто рухнул бы на землю.

Отчего-то именно сейчас Стайлзу внезапно вспомнился на редкость глупый сон, приснившийся ему вскоре после возвращения домой.

_В этом сне он полз где-то глубоко под землей по узкому туннелю и был уверен, что если туннель обвалится, то не найдут его очень долго, если вообще найдут. Туннель закончился завалом, пришлось медленно и очень осторожно разгребать камни. По лицу тек пот, воздуха было все меньше, но он не останавливался, и вот стоило вынуть очередной камень, как часть остальных упала наружу. Возрадовавшись, что завал оказался не рухнувшим туннелем, а его окончанием, Стайлз выбрался наружу, а еще точнее внутрь._

_Туннель вывел его в невысокий коридор, Стайлз вытащил из рюкзака, который тащил за собой на веревке всю дорогу фонарь и небольшой баллон с кислородом, воздух в коридоре был затхлый, неживой. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Стайлз убрал баллон обратно. Закинул рюкзак на плечи, взял фонарь и пошел по коридору._

_Выбор направления оказался неудачным, когда впереди показался проход, заваленный массивными каменными блоками, пришлось развернутся и идти в обратную сторону. Наконец он остановился у каменной кладки, прочной, сложенной очень аккуратно и буквально испещренной символами, обещающими страшную смерть любому, кто пойдет дальше. Оценив мастерство древних каменщиков, Стайлз вытащил из рюкзака легкую, но очень прочную кирку, современности предстояло столкнутся с древностью._

_Как и следовало ожидать, современность победила. Два вздоха из баллончика - и час спустя в кладке была дыра, вполне достаточная для того, чтобы в нее мог пролезть человек._

_Прямо за кладкой оказалась самая страшная находка для любого искателя сокровищ – совершенно пустая комната. Стайлз только усмехнулся, вот теперь ему нужны были записи. Своей памяти он, конечно, доверял, но активировать ловушку не хотелось, не только египтяне были мастерами в этой области._

_Бережно вытащив из кармана свой блокнот, он раскрыл его на нужной странице. Еще раз оглядевшись, он подошел к правой стене. Отчитав от пола восемь камней, он сместился влево еще на три и на два вверх, после чего надавил на выбранный камень. Ничего не произошло. Пришлось убрать блокнот и надавить со всей силы, лишь тогда камень со скрежетом ушел вглубь стены. Опять воцарилась тишина. Стайлз уже успел начать волноваться, не перестали ли действовать за столько лет древние механизмы, как раздался звук напоминающий вздох, и в углу комнаты поднялось облачко песка, а часть стены слегка отошла._

_Пришлось приложить силу для того чтобы открылся проход. Посветив вглубь очередного коридора, Стайлз подхватил рюкзак и пошел дальше. К блокноту пришлось прибегать еще дважды, прежде чем он добрался до каменной арки перед ритуальным залом. Вниз вела лестница. Стайлз позволил себе задержаться на ней. Сколько же лет от сюда шел, никто уже не верил в то что это место существует, но он добрался, нашел, заслужил стать первым…. Только сначала нужно было закончить то за чем он пришел._

_В центре зала было возвышение, судя по всему когда то там стоял стол, теперь, разбитый на куски он валялся неподалеку. В центе возвышения стоял массивный каменный саркофаг. Ни узоров, ни знаков, ничего. Создатели этого саркофага не хотели, чтобы лежащего внутри побеспокоили, ну или очень боялись, что он сам может побеспокоить их._

_Крышку следовало хотя бы приоткрыть. Стайлз навалился на нее всем телом, но не смог отодвинуть даже на пару сантиметров. Пришлось доставать кирку. О том что бы разбить крышку не было и речи, но кирка прекрасно послужила рычагом. Удалось сдвинуть лишь один угол и то немного. Из открывшейся дыры резко запахло разложением. Прикрыв лицо Стайлз поспешил отойти, желания заглянуть внутрь у него не было._

_Жалко, что стол как-то умудрились разбить, но Стайлз никогда не считал себя особо брезгливым, и расположился прямо на полу. Из рюкзака появились глубокая золотая чаша, несколько пакетиков с травами, контейнер с пробирками и мешочек с вещами._

_Удобно положив блокнот, больше конечно для подстраховки, Стайлз начал медленно, распевно читать строки давно мертвого языка._

_Сперва в чашу отправились мелкие предметы, собранные с таким трудом, мелочи, несущие на себе отпечаток своих владельцев. Затем Стайлз осторожно принялся выливать из пробирок в чашу кровь, суть всего живого. В записях говорилось, что хватит и пары капель, но рисковать не хотелось. Стоило влить последнюю пробирку, как над чашей вспыхнуло голубое пламя, а на стенах зала запылали давно угасшие факелы._

_Заклинание работало. Стайлз поднялся на ноги и продолжил по памяти читать последние строки, приводя в движение магию, творившуюся в этом самом месте тысячелетия назад, осталось лишь кровь взывающего. Стайлз вытащил висевший на поясе нож и коротко резанул себя по ладони, кровь закапала прямо в чашу. Пламя ярко вспыхнуло, жаром облизнуло ладонь и опало, словно его и не было. Чаша вновь была совершенно пуста._

_Стайлз, не отрываясь, смотрел на саркофаг, либо у него получилось… либо придется ждать еще две тысячи лет._

_В ту самую секунду когда Стайлзу показалось, что надежды нет и весь этот путь он проделал зря, за край саркофага ухватилась высохшая костлявая рука._

Стайлз до сих пор радовался, что в этот момент ему позвонил отец и этим самым звонком вырвал из сумасшедшего кошмара. Стайлз постарался глупый сон забыть как можно скорее, только вот он все никак не мог взять в толк, откуда среди тех вещей, что он кидал в чашу, была подвеска с браслета Лидии. Подвеска пропала в ту самую поездку, и Лидия долго возмущалась по этому поводу, хотя честно говоря, Стайлз пропажу подвески просто не заметил бы, на том самом браслете их всяких разных болталось с десяток, но Лидия как-то заметила пропажу одной из звезд. Джексон, помнится, клятвенно обещал компенсировать пропажу, но сделал он это или нет, Стайлз понятия не имел, да и не вспоминал он про тот злосчастный браслет до самого сна.

Причин для воспоминаний не было никаких, но думать о Скотте хотелось сейчас еще меньше. Единственное, чего Стайлзу хотелось на самом деле - это вернуться домой, лечь под одеяло и исчезнуть для всего мира.

Собственно именно это Стайлз и попытался осуществить, вернувшись с кладбища домой. Исчезнуть удалось до самого вечера, пока домой не вернулся отец. Ради его спокойствия пришлось спуститься вниз и поесть.

Бросать работу было неправильно по отношению к Клайду, да и Стайлз сильно сомневался в том, что дома ему будет лучше. Только вот все шутки и флирт остались где-то там, на кладбище, у могилы Скотта. Поток посетительниц слегка упал, но Стайлза это волновало мало.

Именно на работе, через три дня после похорон, он услышал о самоубийстве Виктории Арджент. Не то чтобы Стайлз как-то особо скорбел, но это было весьма странно. Миссис Арджен в старшей школе полгода вела у них курс литературы. Ни у одного другого преподавателя на занятиях не было столь гробовой тишины и совершенного послушания. Миссис Арджент производила впечатление стальной леди, но видимо бывают пределы, за которыми ломается даже сталь.

Через неделю после похорон, Стайлз уже смирился, что в ближайшее время все в его жизни будет отмеряться от этой точки, ему позвонила Лидия.

\- Стайлз, когда ты видел Айзека? – Лидия сразу перешла к делу.

Стайлз только поморщился, последний раз Айзека он видел на похоронах, тот стоял в отдалении и было непонятно как кто он тут, как друг или представитель похоронного дома.

Лейхи–старший каким-то образом умудрился монополизировать похоронные услуги в городе. Айзек отцовский бизнес ненавидел, но после кончины отца, как не странно, не продал, а нашел управляющего.

\- Стайлз? – Лидия не позволила Стайлзу уйти в размышления.

\- С похорон, а что? – Стайлз все равно не понимал причин звонка.

\- Его никто не видел уже два дня, - Лидия никогда не отступала от намеченной цели.

\- И? Лидия, я все равно не понимаю причем тут я.

\- Я хотела попросить тебя навестить Айзека.

Стайлз застонал. Куда проще было попросить об этом Джексона, они с Лейхи были соседями, и этот факт уже много лет портил Уиттмору жизнь. Так что о том, чтобы навестить Айзека не могло быть и речи.

\- Стайлз, просто я опасаюсь что Айзек,может сделать какую-нибудь глупость, - Лидия явно мягко подводила Стайлза к какой-то мысли.

\- Глупость? Напьется? Подсядет на наркотики? Лидс, Айзек, конечно, себе на уме, но он не идиот.

Стайлз вдруг задумался. Лейхи, оставшийся сиротой еще в старшей школе, ходивший тенью по коридорам, до тех пор пока шефство над ним не взял Скотт. Айзек, по уши влюбленный то ли в Скотта, то ли в Эллисон, а может и в них обоих разом. И все тот же Айзек, снова потерявший разом всех, кем так дорожил. На фоне недавнего самоубийства Виктории Арджент это складывалось в жутковатую картинку.

\- Может, в полицию сообщить? – теперь Стайлзу еще меньше хотелось ехать к Лейхи.

\- О чем? Стайлз, о чем мы можем сообщить? – Лидия явно уже все продумала. - Даже твой отец посоветует нам не переживать и просто съездить туда, разве не так?

Допустим, отец бы не стал предлагать такое, изложи ему Стайлз свою версию, но беспокоить отца не хотелось. Рафаэль МакКолл каким-то образом выбил себе полномочия на проверку офиса шерифа, и теперь ежедневно имел отцу мозг, прикапываясь к все возможным мелочам и пытаясь лезть в расследования убийства.

\- Хорошо, давай, я съезжу к Айзеку, - неохотно выдавил из себя Стайлз.

\- Отлично, я буду ждать тебя там через двадцать минут, - сообщила Лидия, она получила, что хотела и явно была довольна собой.

\- Учти, я тебя ненавижу, женщина, ты крутишь мной как хочешь, - пробурчал Стайлз, оглядываясь в поисках рубашки.

\- Именно за это ты меня и любишь, - отрезала Лидия и сбросила звонок.

Стайлз начал собираться, он мог думать и говорить что угодно, но бросить Лидию одну у дома Лейхи он бы не смог никогда.

К назначенному времени Стайлз предсказуемо опоздал. Лидия уже сидела в своей машине и недовольно хмурилась, глядя на него.

\- Я уже звонила в дом, никто не открывает.

\- А самому Айзеку ты звонить не пробовала? – Стайлз вытащил телефон.

\- Пробовала, не раз. Нужно как-то войти, - Лидия поднялась на крыльцо, Стайлз следовал за ней.

\- Душа моя, позволь тебе напомнить, что проникновение в чужое жилище на территории штата Калифорния считается преступлением. Может, Айзек просто уехал из города.

\- И никому ничего не сказал? – Лидия точно не собиралась отступать и подергала ручку, дверь предсказуемо оказалась заперта.

\- Ну хорошо, если ты так настаиваешь на взломе, давай сделаем это хотя бы через заднюю дверь, - сдался Стайлз. Не то чтобы его так уж волновала судьба Айзека, но от дома ощутимо фонило чем-то жутким, хотелось побыстрее разобраться и уйти как можно дальше.

Обойти дом было несложно, хотя, судя по запущенному состоянию газона, Айзек себя особым уходом за родовым гнездом не утруждал. Стайлз поднялся на крыльцо у задней двери и дернул ее на себя, та внезапно легко поддалась.

Стайлз осторожно заглянул внутрь и чертыхнулся.

\- Лидия, стой тут!

На кухне был полный разгром. Разбитая посуда, сломанный стул, раскиданные по полу кастрюли. С одной стороны это было очень плохим знаком, с другой, кто знает как отреагировал Айзек на смерть Скотта и Эллисон.

\- Что тут случилось? – Лидия положила ладонь Стайлзу на плечо и прижалась к его спине.

\- Лидс, я же просил, жди снаружи, - нет, ощущение мягкой груди, прижавшейся к его спине в поисках защиты, не могло не волновать, но Стайлз однозначно предпочел бы иной момент для подобного тесного общения.

\- Прости, но снаружи я не понимаю, что тут происходит.

\- Ничего тут не происходит! Айзек! Ты дома? – Стайлз прислушался, очень надеясь на ответное мычание, сопение, кряхнение…любой звук в этом жутком доме.

\- Ладно, идем дальше, только бога ради, Лидс, не отходи от меня.

Стайлз совершенно точно никогда в жизни не хотел быть героем, уж лучше быть где-то на подхвате, создавать клевые вещи, придумывать пути отхода, но никак не быть в центре событий.

Далеко идти им не пришлось, за поворотом обнаружилась дверь в подвал. И это самая дверь явно была выбита.

\- Лидия, - Стайлз уже понял, что ему придется спустится в этот богом проклятый подвал. Не то чтобы очень хотелось, но если он туда не спустится, то мучиться будет всю оставшуюся жизнь. – Послушай меня, я хочу, чтобы ты взяла в руки телефон и набрала номер моего отца. И если ты услышишь хоть что-то… сразу звони ему и беги отсюда. Ясно?

\- Да, - Лидия судя по всему спорить и не собиралась.

Стайлз включил фонарик на телефоне и посветил вниз. Выбитая дверь валялась на ступеньках.

\- Айзек? – Стайлз медленно спускался, готовясь при любом движении снизу рвануть наверх. То, что отец не делился с ним информацией о расследованиях не означало, что Стайлз ничего об этом не знал. И этот подвал он на снимках видел, как и холодильник, стоящий внизу… и следы ногтей внутри этого самого холодильника.

Холодильник, как ни странно, стоял внизу. Стайлз на месте Айзека давно бы от него избавился, но тот, судя по всему, не стал.

\- Айзек? – Стайлз поймал себя на том что едва слышно шепчет. Судя по всему Лейхи-старший был человеком запасливым, и подвал был завален горами барахла. Казалось, что из-за любой кучи может выпрыгнуть… монстр? Эта мысль помогла прийти в себя, как раз пример Лейхи-старшего доказывал, что монстров вполне хватает и среди людей, а вот тех, что водятся только в кино и комиксах, опасаться как раз не стоит.

Стайлз обернулся и заметил выключатель, один щелчок лишил подвал всей мистической жути. Просто пыль, грязь и хлам. Только вот на крышке холодильника были странные пятна. Стайлз подошел ближе и судорожно сглотнул, пятна уж очень походили на засохшую кровь. А еще на крышке и боках явно были смазанные отпечатки очень похожие на следы рук.

Стайлз всем своим нутром чувствовал, что заглядывать в холодильник не стоит, и в то же время уже оглядывался в поисках того, чем можно приподнять крышку, не стоило усложнять работу полиции.

Рядом лежали какие-то доски. Зачем хранить их в подвале, Стайлз не понимал, а разбираться не собирался. Подхватив одну, он осторожно подцепил крышку и медленно ее приподнял. Ударивший в нос запах и открывшаяся картина свели на нет все старания Стайлза по сохранению улик.

\- Стайлз?? Что с тобой??

\- Лидс, не вздумай спускаться, звони отцу, - Стайлз выпрямился стараясь не смотреть ни в холодильник, ни на собственный обед, оказавшийся теперь на полу, - я нашел Айзека.

***

Спустя сорок минут у бывшего дома Лейхи стояли машины шерифа и его помощника. Тело, Стайлз сам видел, вынесли минут десять назад. Лидию забрал Джексон, обозвав Стайлза полным придурком за то, что тот взял ее с собой, сил спорить с Уиттмором у Стайлза просто не было.

\- Сын, ты как? – отец подошел к джипу, в котором Стайлз сидел с момента приезда отца.

\- Не очень, учитывая что я не каждый день нахожу трупы бывших одноклассников без глаз и с разорванным ртом и вырванным языком. Я вам нужен еще?

\- Да, - отец вздохнул, - Джордан снимет твои показания чуть позже. Наверное, лучше будет это дома сделать? Ты что-нибудь там трогал?

\- Выключатель, вам нужны мои отпечатки? – Стайлз потер лоб, он очень хотел домой, но видеть там Пэрриша и общаться с ним не хотел точно.

\- Зачем, они и так есть в базе, - отец выглядел резко постаревшим и очень усталым. За две неполных недели три трупа, Стайлз его понимал, но предпочел бы, чтобы это были незнакомые лично ему трупы.

\- Может, я тогда поеду к вам в офис, не хочу домой… правда.

\- Хорошо, езжай, мы тут закончим и тоже приедем, - отец кивнул и потрепал Стайлза по волосам, хорошо хоть не стал говорить что все будет хорошо, и на том спасибо.

Дорогу до офиса шерифа Стайлз знал так же хорошо как и дорогу домой. Он особенно не торопился, старался не нарушать правила, а заодно обдумывал, что именно стоит рассказать Пэрришу, а о чем лучше промолчать. Пока что под последнюю категорию попадали только следы, которые Стайлз нашел за домом. Пока они с Лидией ждали полицию, Стайлз бродил по участку Лейхи, пытаясь забыть преследовавший его запах мертвечины. Дом стоял на отшибе и дальше был только лес, славное, наверное, местечко – птички поют, воздух свежий. Воздуха Стайлз не чувствовал, а из природы ему попался только камень, о который он споткнулся и шлепнулся на землю. Вот тогда он и заметил те самые следы.

Следы были звериные, Стайлз никогда не считал себя следопытом, но следы собак ему видеть доводилось. Только вот настолько больших собак в округе не водилось. Стайлз сделал пару снимков, и на одном положил свою ладонь рядом со следом, след проигрывал совсем немного, а по ширине точно превосходил.

Джордану об этом знать не стоило, в конце концов, убил Айзека, а потом убрал его тело в холодильник точно человек, а отвлекать следствие не следовало.

***

Вечером следующего дня они с отцом снова сидели на кухне, правда, в этот раз обошлось без виски, чай тоже служил неплохой заменой.

\- Сын, я хочу с тобой поговорить.

\- Давай, - Стайлз не возражал, собственно, он и сам хотел поговорить с отцом.

\- Скажи мне, есть ли еще что-то, о чем мы не знаем в этом деле?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Наверняка, но я все уже рассказал. А что, у ФБР есть новые идеи?

После убийства Айзека официальной была признана версия с маньяком, а значит расследование переходило в руки ФБР. Само собой никто и никогда не доверил бы раскрытие этого дела МакКоллу, учитывая что его собственный сын был жертвой, он числился лишь консультантом. В реальности все выглядело иначе. Агенты, отвечающие за дело, прибыли еще утром. Двое молодых мужчин, они явно не имели достаточного опыта и смотрели на Рафаэля как на великого пророка, готового исторгнуть истину. Собственно, никакого сомнения в том, кто реально ведет данное дело, не было ни у кого.

\- Да, - отец поморщился, - агент МакКолл и его команда считают, что вам всем угрожает опасность. По мнению их аналитиков, убийца заметил вас на той выставке, о которой ты нам рассказывал.

\- А почему именно нас? – Стайлзу версия казалась глупой. - Пап, там кроме нас было еще очень много народу, и как он понял, что мы все живем в одном и том же месте?

\- Я тоже задал этот вопрос, мне объяснили, что убийца приехал сюда за первыми жертвами, а потом заметил остальных.

\- Бред, - Стайлз покачал головой, - это совпадение и ничего больше, это даже не анализ.

\- Я понимаю, и все же Рафаэль предложил кое-что еще.

\- Что? – Стайлза мало интересовали предложения ФБР, он собирался завтра утром собрать вещи и уехать обратно в общежитие, до начала учебного года осталось полторы недели, и их хотелось прожить как можно дальше от родного городка.

\- Тебя, Мартин, Уиттмора, Махилани, Рейес и Бойда увезут из города.

\- Какой смысл? – ладно, идея была неплохая.

\- За вами установят слежку, поселят под охраной ФБР и попытаются вычислить убийцу, если он будет на вас охотиться, и одновременно они будут ждать - не появиться ли здесь новой жертвы. Только вот мне это не нравится.

Стайлз медленно кивнул, он понимал, к чему ведет отец. МакКолл лишился сына и все, чего он хотел сейчас - это найти убийцу. Если аналитики ФБР правы, но у него на руках есть шесть козырей, любой из них мог стать наживкой. Проще говоря, не было ни малейшей причины доверять агенту МакКоллу.

\- Пап, я все понимаю, но, наверное, соглашусь.

\- Ты уверен, сын? – отец не выглядел обрадованным подобной перспективой.

\- Я все равно собирался уезжать, а так сделаю это за счет ФБР. А он не говорил, куда они хотят нас заслать?

Отец слабо улыбнулся.

\- Тебе понравится. Вас отправят в Нью-Йорк.

Стайлз только кивнул, улыбаться он в последнее время как-то разучился.

В Нью-Йорке Лидия все сразу же взяла в свои руки. Она расписала план всех более или менее известных мест, которые стоило посетить. Они уходили из дома рано утром и возвращались поздно вечером.

Стайлз был искренне признателен своей богине. Такой режим жизни во-первых, не позволял думать, а во-вторых, позволял уснуть. ФБР выделило им две квартиры на одном этаже. Одну тут же оккупировал Джексон, который и так скандалил с того момента как покинул Бейкон Хиллс. Ему совершенно не нравилась идея агентов, и категорически не понравилось выделенное жилье. Забрав с собой Денни и Лидию, он не оставил Стайлзу выбора. Пришлось жить вместе с Эрикой и Бойдом. Если днем Стайлз не имел к ним никаких претензий, то по ночам мог предъявить целый список. Несмотря на прогулки под руководством Лидии, Бойд и Рейес находили в себе силы трахаться как кролики.

Помимо звуков-раздражителей за стенкой, спать Стайлзу мешали мысли. В этом он целиком и полностью был виноват сам.

Фотографии, сделанные во дворе Лейхи, Стайлз выложил в сеть. Следы быстро опознали как волчьи, но от души посмеялись над тем, что Стайлз явно переборщил с фотошопом. В Америке, да и нигде в мире настолько больших волков не водилось.

Если бы все на этом и закончилось, Стайлз просто постарался бы выкинуть снимки следов из головы, благо проблем и так хватало. В день приезда в Нью-Йорк на почту Стайлза пришло письмо с совершенно неизвестного адреса. В этом письме у него интересовались, где он сделал такие снимки, и не было ли в тех же местах убийств в последнее время.

Стайлз прекрасно осознавал, что ни отец, ни тем более агент МакКолл не одобрили бы его переписки с анонимом, но все же ответил коротким «Возможно».

Уже через час ему пришло новое сообщение с вопросом, были ли у жертв удалены органы и какие именно. Вопрос был по меньшей мере странным, обычный человек, сделавший снимки, мог и не знать таких подробностей. Стайлзу все больше не нравился этот анонимный допрос, но ответить он все же решился.

В ответном письме собеседник вежливо сообщил Стайлзу что впереди их ждут еще убийства. Селезенка, мозг, легкие и сердце.

Письмо фактически убедило Стайлза в том, что ему, как всегда, по-семейному повезло и он наткнулся в сети на их маньяка, а кто еще мог разбрасываться такими угрозами.

Ответ пришлось выдумывать, в конце концов в ФБР явно предпочтут чтобы маньяк продолжал переписку, так его поймать явно будет легче.

Ничего умнее чем: «А вы думаете, эти следы оставил не волк?» в голову просто не пришло.

Ответ пришел с другого почтового адреса и имел вполне конкретного владельца.

«Знаете ли Вы, Стайлз, о том, что в древности, все народы, жившие на разных континентах и говорившие на разных языках, имели схожие меж собой предания о людях, способных становиться животными? Этих людей обожествляли, им поклонялись и безумно боялись, так как они были быстрее, сильнее и несли смерть всем, кто пытался восстать против них. Так от чего же в наш просвещенный век, век науки и техники, существование оборотней внезапно стало страшной детской сказкой?»

В отправителях значился некий Алан Дитон. Имя и фамилия Стайлзу ничего не говорили. А вот упоминание оборотней внезапно всколыхнули воспоминания о лекции профессора Низара. Тот тоже говорил о людях, поклоняющихся луне и отождествляющих себя с волками. Да и удаленные органы там фигурировали.

Припомнив о том, что профессор упоминал книгу, в которой как раз и была записана вся эта история, Стайлз тут же прибегнул к помощи безотказного друга – Гугла. Друг как всегда не подвел, но вот первая ссылка оказалась не на книгу, а на статью, написанную в конце июня.

В статье довольно кратко упоминалось, что американский профессор Пьер Низар и его экспедиция бесследно исчезли в пустыне. Поисковой экспедиции удалось найти лишь остатки лагеря. Причиной исчезновения пятидесяти человек называли крайне мощную песчаную бурю.

После часовых поисков в интернете, Стайлзу удалось выяснить еще одну весьма пугающую деталь, не попавшую в статью, но фигурирующую на одном сайте.

Экспедицию пытались предупредить о буре примерно за шесть часов до ее начала, но связаться с ними не удалось. Последним полученным сообщением было письмо от одной из помощниц профессора. Она написала подруге, что им удалось найти туннель, ведущий, судя по снимкам, прямо в то место, которое со слов профессора, могло быть тем самым святилищем, где был убит, а затем и захоронен последний из царей. Письмо было отправлено в три часа ночи, а уже через час никто из членов экспедиции не отвечал на вызовы по радио.

Стайлз вполне отдал себе отчет о том что есть сказка, а что реальность. Но вот их возможное переплетение пугало его до дрожи, а размышления не давали спать по ночам.

***

В середине недели Денни умудрился убедить Лидию, что помимо высокоинтеллектуальных развлечений, в жизни должны быть и простые радости. Именно поэтому вместо посещения очередного музея они отправились в кино.

Фильм ужасов на повестке дня даже не стоял, лицезреть трупы сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Романтическая комедия после недолго спора тоже была отклонена, Стайлз был твердо уверен, что на такие фильмы нужно ходить с девушками, а Денни при всей его привлекательности на девушку никак не тянул.

В итоге они отправились на приключенческий фильм в стиле Индианы Джонса. Фильм был средненьким, но два часа убить удалось легко. Единственным, кто вышел из кинотеатра без настроения оказался Стайлз. В середине фильма он внезапно поймал себя на том, что автоматически поворачивается к пустому креслу справа от себя, чтобы поделится со Скоттом впечатлениями. Только вот Скотта, обычно сидящего по правую руку, в кресле не было. Да и быть не могло.

Может, именно оттого, что у Стайлза не было ни малейшего желания обсуждать просмотренный фильм, он и заметил хвост.

С самого первого дня в Нью-Йорке никто из них с агентами ФБР не встречался. Дама, встретившая их в доме, больше напоминала коменданта общежития, да и скорее всего им и являлась. Стайлз старательно гнал от себя мысль о том, что МакКолл попросту вывез их из города, чтобы они не мешались под ногами. Куда больше хотелось верить в то, что агенты были профессионалами и не попадались на глаза.

От того медленно следовавший за ними черный джип очень бросался в глаза. Водитель явно никуда не спешил и, несмотря на пустую дорогу, крайне медленно ехал вдоль бордюра. Выглядело это очень странно и Стайлз, поддавшись непонятному порыву, подался вперед.

\- Давайте тут свернем!

\- Зачем? – удивилась Эрика.

\- Так короче, - Стайлз постарался улыбнутся как можно шире и беззаботнее. Эрика пожала плечами и потащила Бойда за собой. Лидия только поджала губы, ее взгляд совершенно четко говорил, что когда они вернутся в квартиру, Стайлзу придется все объяснить.

Улица, на которую они вышли, была куда оживленнее. Стайлз обернулся, но никаких подозрительных машин за ними не следовало. Стоило признать наличие у себя паранойи и жить дальше.

Жить счастливо дальше не дал Денни.

\- Мне кажется, за нами следят.

\- Это нормально, - Джексон пожал плечами, - мы же под колпаком у федералов.

\- А где они раньше были? – Стайлз внимательно оглядел улицу и заметил еще один черный джип, припаркованный буквально в пятистах метрах от них.

\- А раньше мы их не видели, - Джексон смерил его презрительным взглядом.

\- Не думаю, - Денни покачал головой, - нас вели от кинотеатра.

\- Черный джип? – Стайлз бросил короткий взгляд в витрину магазина и почувствовал, что паранойя пошла на новый виток, близнец припаркованного джипа выезжал из-за поворота. Нет, это, конечно, мог быть совершенно случайный джип, мало ли их в таком большом городе, но чутье упорно твердило, что джип тот самый.

\- Два джипа, - Денни медленно кивнул, - что будем делать?

\- Эй, вы о чем? Надо звонить в ФБР они же нас должны защищать! – Джексон был полностью в своем репертуаре.

Стайлз быстро облизнул губы, нужно было быстро уйти с улицы и желательно сбить преследователей со следа.

\- Мальчики, в конце улицы метро.

Воистину Лидия была святой, Стайлз в очередной раз убедился, что Джексону несказанно повезло, а он, засранец, даже не ценит этого.

\- Туда и пойдем, - Денни идею Лидии тоже оценил.

Стараясь держаться как можно дальше от дороги, они быстро спустились в подземку. Не слушая многочисленных жалоб Уиттмора, сделали несколько пересадок и лишь потом вышли обратно в город.

Район был совершенно незнакомый, да и сгустившиеся сумерки не радовали. Денни еще в подземке клялся, что сумеет привести их обратно к дому из любой части Нью-Йорка, теперь оставалось надеяться только на него.

\- Там, похоже, кафе, идемте, мне нужен интернет, - Денни указал на небольшое бистро, сиявшее как маяк на другой стороне улицы.

Особой разницы, куда идти, не было, Стайлз бодро пошагал вперед.

Все последующее заняло по ощущениям меньше минуты. Эрика споткнулась, Стайлз вообще удивлялся, как она может столько ходить на таких высоченных каблуках. Бойд остановился, не дав своей девушке упасть, а из-за дома вскочили трое парней в черном.

Они действовали удивительно слаженно. Бойд получил дубинкой по голове и упал прямо в объятья двоих. Третий закинул Эрику на плечо, тут же получил удар в живот от Денни. Стайлз успел как раз вовремя, что бы подхватить упавшую Эрику и всадить в бок нападавшего электрошокер.

Шокер отец дал ему перед отъездом, Стайлз очень надеялся, что тот ему не понадобится, но таскал его в кармане толстовки. Настоящий, полицейский шокер был далеко не игрушкой, а уж при должном умении мог надолго отбить у человека желание делать глупости.

Заметив краем глаза движение, Стайлз повернул голову и увидел тех двоих, что утащили Бойда. Только вот руки у них теперь были свободны и они явно планировали присоединиться к потасовке.

\- Бежим! – Стайлз схватил Эрику за правую руку, Денни за левую и они рванули вверх по улице.

Навстречу им проехала полицейская машина, Стайлз очень понадеялся, что присутствие полиции отобьет у их преследователей желание играть в догонялки. За поворотом их ждали Лидия и Джексон.

\- Вы целы? – Лидия быстро окинула их взглядом.

Стайлз покачал головой, а Эрика внезапно рванулась назад.

\- Они забрали Бойда! Мы должны вернуться!

\- Вернуться куда? – Стайлз точно не собирался никуда возвращаться.

\- Обратно! Надо его найти!

\- Послушай, Рейес, - вмешался Джексон, - мы сказали полицейским, что на наших друзей напали, они найдут твоего парня. Успокойся, он тебе через час позвонит!

\- Не позвонит, - Денни был мрачен, но тут же поправился, - нет, я уверен, они найдут Бойда, но нам нужно избавится от телефонов.

\- Зачем? – Стайлз не особо оценил идею, телефон был возможностью связаться с отцом, да в конце концов позвонить агенту МакКоллу, его телефон тоже был в записной книжке.

\- Это единственный вариант как нас могли выследить так быстро после метро.

\- Я от телефона избавляться не буду! – Джексон покачал головой.

\- Вы можете сходить с ума сколько угодно, но нам надо просто пойти в полицию.

\- Прости, Денни, но Джексон прав, - Лидия кивнула, - кому нужно выслеживать нас здесь?

Стайлз предпочел оставить свое мнение при себе. Тем более, что похищение явно было осуществлено специально тренированными людьми, и на почерк ожившего трупа ну никак не походило.

\- Тогда идемте домой, Вернон может вернуться туда, - Эрика явно с трудом сдерживала слезы.

\- Хорошо, - Денни вытащил телефон и проложил маршрут, - нам надо пройти два квартала вниз, там будет автобусная остановка.

При всем желании Стайлз не мог сказать, что прогулка по ночному Нью-Йорку входила в пять лучших воспоминаний. Район, в котором они оказались, явно был не из благополучных. Людей было мало, освещение оставляло желать лучшего, прямо классический фильм ужасов.

Прогулка явно затягивалась, в очередной раз обернувшись Стайлз вдруг заметил выше по улице нескольких крайне подозрительных ребят, те явно кого-то искали. А потом рядом с ними остановился до боли знакомый джип.

\- Быстро туда, - Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону темного прохода между домами, - там опять они!

В этот раз не спорил никто. Бежать пришлось, куда глаза глядят, идея с автобусной остановкой явно перестала быть разумной, их действительно преследовали, но кто и зачем было совершенно непонятно, а останавливаться и выяснять Стайлзу совершенно не хотелось.

Первой начала отставать Эрика, туфли были не самой лучшей обувью для забега. Лидия тоже заметно начала сбавлять в скорости, было очевидно, что далеко им не убежать. Проблема была в том, что Стайлз каким-то шестым чувством понимал, их по-прежнему преследуют, и стоит остановиться, они все присоединяться к Бойду. 

Оглядываться все же стоило пореже. Стайлз умудрился споткнуться и едва не влетел прямо под колеса выехавшего из открывшегося гаража джипа.

\- Ты спятил? – Из машины вылез водитель, Стайлз переживший две секунды ужаса от «мы попались», до «я мог погибнуть», вскочил и буквально вцепился в водителя.

\- Чувак, пожалуйста, помоги нам! Нам нужно срочно отсюда убраться!

Водитель вздрогнул от такого напора и попытался отстраниться.

\- Я клянусь, мы никого не убили и ничего не сделали! А вот нас убьют если поймают! – Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что он сам, встреть такого психа, кинулся бы прочь как можно быстрее, но это был единственный шанс выбраться.

\- В машину, живо!

Возблагодарив всех богов разом, Стайлз нырнул на переднее сидение, успев заметить, как друзья набиваются на заднее.

\- Пригнитесь, - парень сел за руль и завел двигатель.

Стайлз послушно сполз по сидению вниз, меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы его заметили.

Машина быстро ехала куда-то, а Стайлз ощутил что страх сковывавший его все это время отступает.

\- Чувак, ты всех нас спас, спасибо тебе.

\- Не зови меня чувак, - отозвался их нежданный спаситель.

\- А как звать? – Стайлз устроился поудобнее и принялся разглядывать попутчика. Парень был лет на пять старше их. Хмурый, мрачный, может мексиканец, хотя кто его знает, Стайлз никогда не считал себя специалистом в определении национальностей.

\- Меня зовут Дерек.

\- Классно, привет, Дерек, я Стайлз! Да, это не имя, а творческий псевдоним, мои родители были почти нормальными и дали мне имя дедушки, а его пока не выговорил никто! – Стайлз чувствовал что его несет, но остановиться не мог, в конце концов, каждый переживает стресс как может.

\- Там на заднем сидении Лидия, это богиня моего сердца, девушка с клубнично-рыжими кудрями. Джексон, он полный мудак и ее парень, не знаю что хуже, но в целом он не такой плохой, каким кажется. Отпадная блондинка - это Эрика. И Денни, он миляга каких мало, а еще умный, привлекательный и он наш компьютерный гений. К слову, Дерек, а куда мы едем?

Стайлз спохватился и приподнялся оглядываясь. Это в общем-то ничего не дало, так как в Нью-Йорке Стайлз по-прежнему не ориентировался.

\- Ты сказал, что вам надо убраться, но забыл сказать куда, - Стайлз был готов поклясться, что Дерек чуть улыбнулся, - прерывать тебя я как-то не решился, так что везу вас к себе домой. Если есть пожелания, то готов выслушать.

\- Нет, эта идея просто супер.

Действительно, где их будут искать в последнюю очередь? Спохватившись, Стайлз вытащил и выключил телефон, версия Денни уже не казалась настолько нелогичной.

Стайлз окончательно решил, что судьба решила подкинуть им счастливую карту, когда увидел огромный лофт, в который их привел Дерек.

\- И ты живешь тут один? – Стайлз окинул взглядом огромную почти пустую комнату, пара диванов, барная стойка и плазма легко терялись в ней, а учитывая винтовую лестницу, которая вела наверх, места хватало с избытком.

\- Пока что да, - Дерек кивнул и повесил куртку в шкаф, Стайлз мысленно присвистнул, ему пришлось бы продать душу дьяволу что бы накачать такой рельеф.

\- Располагайтесь, я сейчас, - Дерек махнул рукой в сторону диванов и сам поднялся наверх.

Сзади всхлипнула Эрика, Стайлз обернулся, Рейес буквально висела на Денни, тот не жаловался, но явно не испытывал особого удовольствия от своей роли.

\- Тебе надо что-нибудь выпить, - Стайлз окинул взглядом комнату и решительно пошел на кухню, в конце концов, слово «располагайтесь» можно было трактовать широко. Поиски в шкафах быстро увенчались успехом, Стайлз нашел початую бутылку виски и стаканы. Налив виски на три пальца, он сунул стакан в руки Эрики.

\- Пей, залпом.

Эрика всхлипнула, но подчинилась.

\- Надо отключить телефоны, думаю, что Денни с самого начала был прав.

Стайлз решительно взял бразды правления в свои руки, тем более, что мешать ему, похоже, никто не собирался.

\- Денни всегда прав, - подал голос Джексон, - знаешь Стилински, я бы тоже выпил.

\- Бар прямо напротив тебя, выбирай, что понравится, - раздался спокойный голос сверху.

Стайлз обернулся, Дерек невозмутимо замер на лестнице и, судя по всему, к разграблению своей кухни относился довольно спокойно.

\- Где кухня вы уже нашли, берите, что понравится. Мне придется вас оставить на пару часов.

\- А ты не боишься, что мы вынесем все ценное за это время? – Стайлз, как всегда, не удержался.

\- Нет, - Дерек опять едва заметно улыбнулся, вот в этот раз Стайлз был готов присягнуть, что это точно была улыбка, - вы не в той ситуации, судя по всему. И к тому же, я вас закрою тут, запасных ключей у меня все равно нет.

\- А нам не придется объяснять кому-то еще, что мы тут делаем? – вмешалась Лидия.

\- Нет, я гостей не жду.

Дерек спустился вниз и вновь достал куртку из шкафа.

\- Внизу две гостевые спальни, вам придется как-то уместиться.

\- Спасибо, - Лидия нашла в себе силы улыбнуться, - спасибо, что спас нас.

\- Не стоит, я ничего особенного не сделал, - Дерек пожал плечами и вышел, дверь со скрипом закрылась и провернулся ключ, отсекая их от внешнего мира.

Стайлз решительно распахнул дверцы бара, выбор бутылок поражал. Джексон присвистнул.

\- А у него отменный вкус.

Стайлз только пожал плечами, в спиртном он разбирался слабо и точно не намерен был сейчас учиться, все, чего хотелось - это напиться и постараться выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что на них действительно охотятся.

Лидия тоже не теряла времени даром, проверив закрытые двери, она нашла одну из спален и увела туда Эрику. Стайлз в очередной раз вознес благодарственную молитву судьбе за то, что Лидия была частью его жизни, хоть одной проблемой стало меньше, как приводить в чувство Эрику он даже предположить не мог.

По первой они выпили быстро и в полном молчании, за первой последовала вторая, а потом и третья. Только ощутив, как по телу разливается горячая волна и начинает отпускать напряжение, Стайлз позволил себе прикрыть глаза и откинуться на спинку дивана. Именно этот момент решил выбрать Уиттмор чтобы открыть рот:

\- Забавно, Стилински, а ты заметил что наш щедрый спаситель явно на тебя запал?

Стайлз открыл глаза и окинул Джексона взглядом.

\- Ты что, уже накачался? Как-то слишком быстро.

\- Нет, - подал голос Денни, - Джексон прав, ты его явно заинтересовал.

\- Бред, - Стайлз налил себе еще виски, - есть ты, Лидия, Эрика, в конце концов, она, конечно, не в лучшей форме, но все равно ей есть чем привлечь внимание.

\- И все же, Дерек смотрел именно на тебя, - Денни улыбнулся, - могу я наконец рассчитывать на то, что ты больше не станешь приставать ко мне с вопросами о своей привлекательности у парней?

\- Это было всего один раз, – Стайлз хмыкнул, - да и потом, я стопроцентно уверен в свой ориентации. 

\- О чем речь? – Лидия вышла из спальни и мягко закрыла за собой дверь.

\- Убеждаем Стилински, что наш спаситель на него запал, - Джексон пододвинулся, освобождая Лидии место.

\- А я говорю им, что это полный бред, - Стайлз покачал в руке стакан, пить на голодный желудок было плохой идеей, но вставать и думать о еде не хотелось.

\- Напрасно, - Лидия решительно отодвинула от себя стакан, - он действительно тобой заинтересовался.

\- Знаете, ваше редкостное единодушие это, конечно, мило, но у нас есть более важные заботы, чем попытка найти мне парня, - Стайлз отставил стакан, - я думаю, что знаю, кто на нас охотится.

\- Мы все это знаем, Стилински. Это псих, который таскается за нами с той идиотской выставки, - Джексон, судя по всему, был уверен в том что иных вариантов быть просто не может.

\- Нет. Я думаю дело в другом. Помните, тогда, в начале курса по истории нам рассказывали легенду о царе, который искал бессмертия? Я думаю, это он.

\- Что он? – Денни, судя по всему, ход мысли не уловил.

Стайлз тряхнул головой, от стресса и алкоголя мысли разбегались как тараканы.

\- Я думаю, что его кто-то оживил, и теперь он охотится на нас, возвращает себе органы… Почки, печень…глаза, язык… - Стайлз почувствовал острую необходимость выпить еще.

\- Вот ты реально перебрал, Стилински, или окончательно спятил, - Джексон покрутил пальцем у виска, - не существует никаких бессмертных царей, есть только психи с ножами, да и охотилась на нас явно не мумия, а тренированные ребята.

\- Я не спятил, - Стайлз смотрел только на Лидию, убеждать Джексона бессмысленно, только время терять, Денни слишком умен и привык верить только в то, что можно увидеть и потрогать, но Лидия…. Лидия видела, что сделали с Айзеком, она была там, и она достаточно умна, чтобы поверить в то, что может существовать нечто за пределами их понимания. Стайлз собирался показать ей снимки следов, рассказать о пропавшей экспедиции, дать прочитать переписку с Дитоном, но все это могло подождать и до завтрашнего утра, а пока в силу вступал план накачаться до такой степени, чтобы не видеть снов, ни плохих, ни хороших.

С эротическими снами Стайлз был знаком даже слишком хорошо. Бушующие гормоны, любовь к первой школьной красавице, недоступной как снежная вершина, и полное отсутствие сексуальной жизни быстро заставили его смириться с периодическими пробуждениями со стояком, а то и в липких и мокрых трусах. Только вот обычно просыпался Стайлз после секса, а никак не во время него.

Незнакомый потолок, мягкая подушка под головой и потрясающее удовольствие вернули Стайлзу хотя бы часть способностей к размышлению. Темноволосая голова, равномерно движущаяся между его ног, эти скромные способности забрала. Настолько потрясающего минета Стайлзу еще не делали. Собственно, его в принципе подобным радовали всего пару раз. Мимолетные подружки, как правило, отнекивались, приводя в качестве аргумента отсутствие опыта. Дерек от нехватки опыта явно не страдал. Собственно, единственное, что не давало кончить сразу же, было ощутимое давление в анусе. Хотя и тут ничего нового не было, Стайлз пару раз пробовал развлекаться таким образом и ничего плохого в ожидающем его анальном сексе не видел.

Пока Стайлз предавался размышлениям, Дерек, судя по всему, решил что прелюдии уже достаточно и решительно перешел к основному блюду вечера. Стайлз опять отвлекся и с благодарностью вспомнил тренера, которой искренне считал, что его спортсмены должны быть не только быстрыми и сильными, но еще и гибкими и ловкими. Если бы не его тренировки, Стайлз сильно сомневался, что сумел бы продемонстрировать такую растяжку. Дерек вынудил его согнуться едва ли не пополам, устроив ноги Стайлза на своих плечах и осторожно толкнулся внутрь.

Осторожность Стайлз, конечно, оценил, но сразу же понял, что такой секс точно не для него. Боль от вторжения перекрывала любое возможное удовольствие. Да какое там вообще могло быть удовольствие, судя по ощущениям, Дерек пытался насадить его на раскаленный кол.

Обычно послушный, отлично подвешенный язык отчего-то совсем не желал слушаться, Стайлз лишь отвернулся, не желая выдавать своей слабости. Дерек принял этот жест за приглашение и уткнулся ему в шею. Царапающая щетина ситуацию ничуть не улучшила, а Дерек, судя по ощущениям, попытался вытащить в месте со своим членом наружу еще и его кишки. Не выдержав, Стайлз всхлипнул и почувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы.

Дерек, оторвавшийся от расцарапывания его шеи, слезы заметил тоже и замер. Стайлз благодарно вздохнул, ему не хотелось уже ничего, ну, может быть покоя и душ. Ни то, ни другое он не получил. Дерек, наконец, отпустил его ноги и осторожнымми поцелуями поймал слезинки. Ладно, это уже было приятно, но вот от поцелуя Стайлз решительно уклонился, минет ему понравился, но целовать рот, который его делал, он был не готов. Дерек чуть слышно усмехнулся, но настаивать не стал.

Боль постепенно уходила на второй план, Стайлз, расслабился, приготовившись вновь получать удовольствие. Судя по всему Дерек был настроен на продолжение, собственно, Стайлз теперь тоже не видел смысла отказываться, есть же много вариантов: петтинг, например или минет, вот от продолжения последнего Стайлз совершенно точно бы не отказался.

Дерек меж тем подсунул ему под бедра подушку, Стайз охотно раздвинул ноги, ожидая вновь испытать, насколько Дерек талантлив в оральных ласках. Тут его поджидало разочарование, Дерек вновь начал проталкиваться внутрь. Боль опять вернулась, может, не такая сильная как в первый раз, но Стайлз не собирался терпеть и подставляться ради чужого удовольствия. Он уже собрался высказать все, что думает о Дереке и этом сексе, но из горла вырвался только стон, так как именно в этот момент боль перекрыло вспышкой удовольствия. О том, что у него есть простата Стайлз узнал еще в двенадцать лет, спасибо Гуглу и учебнику по физиологии, но вот почувствовать реальную пользу от ее наличия в организме Стайлзу еще не доводилось.

Планы о прекращении тут же ушли не на третий, а на сто третий план, тем более что боль сменилась просто некомфортным состоянием, которое Дерек явно мог компенсировать. Стайлз устроился поудобнее и обхватил ногами талию Дерека.

\- Хороший мальчик, - шепнул ему Дерек и взялся за дело всерьез. Все, что осталось Стайлзу - это скулить и пытаться удержаться за широкие плечи. Дерек трахал его совершенно безжалостно, только вот жаловаться Стайлз не собирался, он даже думать не мог. Поэтому полной неожиданностью для Стайлза стала остановка.

\- Какого черта? – Стайлз попытался насадиться сам, но Дерек ему это не позволил и, наклонившись, поцеловал.

Целоваться с Дереком оказалась так же классно как и трахаться, конечно, щетина была непривычной, но не особо мешала, Стайлз ухватился рукой за волосы Дерека, прижимая его крепче к себе и одновременно двигая бедрами, намекая, что совсем не против продолжить столь внезапно прервавшийся секс. В этот раз Дерек противиться не стал и вновь заработал бедрами.

До оргазма не хватало самой малости. Стайлз опустил руку и сжал член в ладони, этого оказалось достаточно. В глазах потемнело и Стайлз был готов поклясться, что в этой темноте он видел звезды. Тело сделалось ватным, оно казалось невесомым. Стайлз чувствовал, что Дерек все еще продолжает его трахать, но это казалось совершенно неважным и нисколько не мешало общему состоянию глобального ничего, тем более, что после пары сильных толчков Дерек замер и опустился сверху, окончательно закрывая от всего мира.

Приятная тяжесть очень быстро стала неприятной, и Стайлз завозился, пытаясь выбраться из-под Дерека, оргазм оргазмом, но необходимость в кислороде еще никто не отменял. Дерек его попытки воспринял совершенно правильно и отодвинулся.

\- Классно трахаешься, чувак, - голос вернулся, и Стайлз тут же поспешил компенсировать себе вынужденное молчание.

\- Не называй меня «чувак», - вяло огрызнулся Дерек, - ты тоже.

\- Нет, это полностью твоя заслуга, я с парнями обычно не сплю, - Стайлз завозился, пытаясь найти наиболее удобное место.

\- Я это и так понял, не ерзай, иди сюда, - Дерек притянул его к себе, укладывая маленькой ложечкой. Стайлз было собирался возмутиться и сообщить, что он не фанат обнимашек после секса, и уж точно не с незнакомцами, но организм, вымотанный погоней, стрессом и сексом, умноженным на неизвестное, но судя по всему солидное количество алкоголя, выкинул белый флаг, и Стайлз отрубился.

***

Оценить время пробуждения не удалось, окна спальни закрывали плотные шторы, а часов на тумбе не стояло. Стайлз потянулся и зевнул, для человека, пившего весь вечер, он чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо. Слегка ныла поясница от вчерашних ночных упражнений, но в целом Стайлз чувствовал себя удовлетворенным и весьма бодрым. Почесав живот и обнаружив там остатки засохшей спермы, Стайлз скривился и поднялся с кровати, надеясь обнаружить где-нибудь поблизости душ. В комнате он был один, что очень радовало, о чем можно с утра пораньше говорить со случайным любовником Стайлз просто не представлял.

Первым, что попалось под ноги, стали его собственные трусы, чуть дальше валялись джинсы и футболка, видимо, они с Дереком вчера очень спешили в постель.

Из комнаты вели две двери, логично было предположить, что за той, у которой валялась его одежда, был выход, значит, вторая скорее всего была ванной. Стайлз сделал шаг, и замер, почувствовав как по бедру что-то стекает. Коснувшись пальцами внутренней стороны бедра, Стайлз пораженно уставился на белесую жидкость.

\- Да ты блядь, шутишь, что ли??

Утреннее умиротворение сменилось злостью, в ванную Стайлз буквально влетел. Нет, он ничего не имел против случайного секса на вечеринках, но никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не забывал о презервативах. Мысли о безопасном сексе вбивали им в головы всю старшую школу, даже отец, провожая его в колледж, спокойно вручил ему большую упаковку презервативов, попросив радовать его сообщениями о хороших отметках, а не о беременных подружках. Стайлз тогда чуть не сдох от стыда, но коробку все же взял. Как Дерек умудрился дожить до своих лет и не знать о том, что трахать незнакомцев можно только с резинкой, Стайлз просто не понимал.

Уже стоя под душем Стайлз немного успокоился, все равно ничего изменить уже не получится, хотя с Дереком нужно будет поговорить, последнее, что Стайлзу хотелось бы делать, это тащиться в больницу и тратить отцовскую страховку на анализы на ВИЧ.

Осторожно коснувшись ануса, Стайлз зашипел, ощущение было не из приятных. В ближайшее время повторение секса ему явно не грозило. Хотя стоило признать, что опыт вышел крайне интересный, себе Стайлз не льстил, в его оргазме, вполне очевидно, куда больше было заслуг Дерека, чем его собственных. Теперь для того, чтобы точно все о себе понять, стоило переспать с парнем в обратной раскладке и уже тогда решать, что лучше и чем можно будет развлекаться на вечеринках дальше.

Шампунь и гель для душа у Дерека отличались только флаконами, никаких запахов или симпатичных расцветок, но Стайлз в этих вопросах был неприхотлив. Быстро почистив зубы пальцем и убедившись, что неплохо было бы побриться, Стайлз натянул свою порядком измятую одежду и, миновав две закрытые двери, спустился вниз.

Внизу на диване нашелся Денни, в кухне, откуда крайне приятно пахло кофе, стоял Джексон.

\- Стилински, для человека который вчера выпил две бутылки виски, а потом трахался всю ночь, ты выглядишь слишком бодро, - Джексон, судя по всему, не мог промолчать.

\- Завидуй молча, - Стайлз попытался отобрать одну из кружек с кофе, но Джексон ловко увернулся и ушел к дивану, вручив кружку Денни. Пришлось самому разбираться с кофеваркой, благо та была довольно простой.

\- Ну что, теперь ты, наконец, определился, кто ты? – в голосе Денни явно чувствовались муки похмелья и наслаждение первой чашкой кофе.

\- Я? Все тот же Стайлз Стилински, - Стайлз совершенно не собирался обсуждать свой секс с этими двумя, - а что тут вчера было? Я ничего не помню, как я отсюда переместился туда? – Стайлз кивнул в сторону лестницы.

\- О, это было круто, - Джексон явно порывался поделиться, а поскольку Стайлз от него о себе никогда не слышал ничего хорошего, то ничего крутого в рассказе явно не ждало.

\- Ты пил виски как заправский алкоголик, обогнал нас всех, а когда вернулся Дерек, ты позвал его пить с нами и начал на него вешаться.

\- Я - что? – Стайлз вытаращился на Уиттмора как на психа, а тот сиял, радуясь рассказанным гадостям.

\- Ты вешался на него как дешевая барная шлюшка, - Стайлз перевел взгляд на Денни, но тот только пожал плечами, не спеша опровергать слова приятеля.

\- Я бы не стала настолько… специфически выражаться, - Лидия вышла из ванной комнаты, насколько же непривычно было видеть ее без макияжа, с влажными волосами, заплетенными в простую косу, удивительно, но так Лидия стала только красивее, Стайлз вспомнил собственную небритую физиономию и вздохнул.

\- То есть я ничего такого не делал? – с надеждой обратился к ней Стайлз.

\- Я просто сказала что не стала бы использовать подобные сравнения, но ты вел себя довольно… красноречиво, да и Дерек выглядел заинтересованным в вашем общении, - Лидия властно протянула руку, Стайлз покорно отдал ей свежеприготовленный кофе.

\- Так почему ты мне не помешала, не знаю, отправила бы спать! Лидс, ладно они, что с Джексона взять, но ты!

Лидия окинула его взглядом.

\- Мы решили, - в этом мы настолько четко слышалось «я», что не приходилось сомневаться, кто именно решил, - что тебе не помешает отдохнуть и сбросить напряжение.

Стайлз вздохнул и достал новую кружку. В чем-то Лидия была права, в конце концов, это была первая ночь, когда он спал без кошмаров и чувствовал себя полным сил и готовым к сражению за собственную жизнь.

\- Ладно, это уже не важно. Лидс, - Стайлз понизил голос, - помнишь, я вчера упоминал свои догадки?

\- Про мертвого царя, который ворует чужие органы? Помню, - Лидия кивнула, но впечатленной не выглядела.

\- Давай я тебе расскажу, что я выяснил, а ты потом решишь, насколько я спятил, ладно?

Лидия вздохнула, но села за стол. Стайлз принялся быстро рассказывать ей о пропавшей экспедиции, своей переписки с Дитоном, но судя по всему ничто из этого Лидию не впечатляло, пришлось прибегнуть к последнему козырю. Вытащив из кармана телефон, Стайлз включил его, и открыл снимки следов.

\- Я это уже видела, - Лидия медленно листала фотографии.

\- Где? Я же не показывал их тебе.

\- Стайлз, возможно я тебя разочарую, но моя жизнь не вертится только вокруг тебя. Мне похожие следы показывала Эллисон, незадолго до… ты понял, - Стайлз быстро кивнул, не стоило упоминать до чего Эллисон могла показывать Лидии следы.

\- Она нашла похожие рядом с тропой, по которой совершала утренние пробежки, правда, она считала, что это следы одичавшей собаки.

\- Нет, это волчьи следы, я консультировался у охотников, только вот в Калифорнии волков уже больше семидесяти лет не видели, а таких больших просто не существует в природе.

\- Мне нужно прочитать ту книгу, - Лидия протянула Стайлзу телефон, - она у тебя есть?

\- Нет, откуда? Но думаю, можно попросить Денни, он может найти, что угодно в сети.

Лидия подошла к дивану, Денни, судя по всему прекрасно слышавший разговор, кивнул.

\- Не проблема, я найду, но нужен доступ в сеть, тут она есть, можно, конечно, попробовать взломать, но может для начала попросить пароль?

Джексон усмехнулся.

\- Стилински, как думаешь, наработал ты ночью на доступ в интернет?

\- Иди в задницу, Уиттмор, достал уже, - огрызнулся Стайлз.

\- Благодарю за щедрое предложение, но я сторонник традиционных отношений между полами, - Джексон откровенно ржал. Если бы Стайлз не помнил, как в начале средней школы Джексон без жалости бил тех старшекурсников, которые в свою очередь пытались объяснить Денни, только определившемуся в своей ориентации, что геям в их школе не рады, то счел бы Уиттмора закоренелым гомофобом.

Спорить не было ни малейшего желания, тем более, что у Стайлза была своя причина для беседы с Дереком.

\- А где Дерек? Он в квартире?

Денни удивленно глянул на Стайлза.

\- Я думал, он с тобой наверху. Он спускался часа за два до тебя, выпил кофе и ушел обратно наверх.

\- Да? Я его не видел, - Стайлз пожал плечами, - пойдем, поищем нашего неуловимого хозяина.

Стайлз взбежал по лестнице и поморщился, тело недвусмысленно намекало что физические нагрузки сегодня точно не для него. Денни шел следом, Стайлз распахнул первую же дверь, и как не странно, угадал.

Дерек был занят, он подтягивался. Стайлз замер в дверях, зачарованно глядя на движение мускулов под смуглой кожей. Стайлз облизнулся и проследил взглядом сбегающую каплю пота, взгляд опустился на необычную татуировку меж лопатками, три спирали, сходящиеся в одной точке. Рядом раздался судорожный вздох, Стайлз перевел взгляд на замершего рядом Денни, тот явно тоже вдохновился видом полуголого Дерека.

Дерек еще раз подтянулся и спрыгнул на пол.

\- Я могу чем-то вам помочь? – Дерек выглядел совершенно невозмутимо, судя по всему чужие взгляды его не смущали.

Стайлз кинул быстрый взгляд на Денни, судя по его затуманенному взору, рассчитывать на лучший ум школы было бессмысленно.

\- Собственно да, - Стайлз тоже был впечатлен открывшимся видом, тем более, что он с этим шикарным парнем еще и переспал ночью, чем не повод для гордости, особенно если Лидия права, и Дерек действительно на него запал.

Сладкие мечтания разбил сам Дерек.

\- Стайлз, что ты хотел?

\- А, да прости, нам нужен доступ в интернет, можно воспользоваться твоим?

\- Конечно, пользуйтесь, - Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Пароль? – Стайлз постарался улыбнулся как можно шире.

\- В кабинете, на листке у ноутбука. Что-то еще?

\- Я хотел с тобой поговорить, - Стайлз посмотрел на Денни, тот все еще не подавал признаков разумной жизни, - наедине.

\- Конечно, - Денни слава богу пришел в себя, - пойду, зайду в сеть, спасибо.

Денни наконец-то ушел. Стайлз собирался выдвинуть свои претензии, и заодно выяснит насколько велики его шансы подхватить что либо неприятное, но как то внезапно оказался прижат к стене.

\- Эээ…Дерек, я правда поговорить хотел.

\- Я тоже, - Дерек кивнул и, противореча собственным словам, поцеловал Стайлза.

Стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе, поцелуи Дерека мозг Стайлза просто отключали, поэтому, прижавшись к Дереку Стайлз, вместо разговоров охотно начал отвечать на поцелуи, в конце концов, ему тоже было чем похвастаться.

Дерек ему нисколько не мешал, скорее уж поощрял, его руки жадно шарили по телу Стайлза и крайне быстро оказались под футболкой. Колено Дерека, вклинившееся между ног, Стайлз воспринял как благословение с небес, конечно, тереться об него было глубоко неправильно, но черт возьми - как же хотелось. Дерек решительно стащил со Стайлза рубашку и стянул футболку. Чем Дерека могла так притягивать шея, Стайлз понятия не имел, но кусачие поцелуи его целиком и полностью устраивали.

Ладони Дерека легли на ягодицы и сжали их, по телу прокатилась легкая волна боли, к полноценному сексу Стайлз сейчас явно был не готов.

\- Дерек, послушай…

Дерек внезапно вздрогнул и повернулся к окну, Стайлз по инерции посмотрел туда же. На подоконнике мигал и слегка вибрировал телефон. Стайлз просто не представлял, как такое можно было заметить, а Дерек вместо того, чтобы продолжить их увлекательное занятие, вдруг отошел и взял трубку.

\- Да, Питер, - Дерек чуть нахмурился. - Прямо сейчас? Ладно, я скоро буду.

Дерек сбросил звонок и сунул телефон в карман штанов.

\- Ты реально собрался сейчас уходить? – Стайлз искренне поразился, его член больно упирался в молнию и явно был настроен на продолжение.

\- Мы продолжим разговор, когда я вернусь, - Дерек легко чмокнул его в губы и вышел из спортзала.

С трудом, но погасив неприличное желание быстренько подрочить прямо здесь и сейчас, Стайлз натянул пониже футболку и надел рубашку. Для восстановления душевного спокойствия пришлось побродить и полюбоваться тренажерами, подобраны они были на удивление грамотно, позволяя, не выходя из дома, разработать все группы мышц. Наконец, почувствовав себя более или менее успокоившимся, Стайлз спустился на первый этаж.

Лидия читала книгу на планшете Денни, сам Денни вместе с Джексоном лениво смотрели какой-то старый фильм по телевизору.

\- Лидс, я конечно не специалист, но разве Эрике не пора уже проснуться?

Не то чтобы Стайлз так уж соскучился по слезам, но лучше было держать Эрику в поле зрения, а то мало ли что придет ей в голову.

\- Ты прав, - Лидия кивнула, - пойду, подниму ее.

Стайлз перемахнул через спинку дивана, и постарался сесть как можно дальше от Джексона.

\- Ее нет, - Лидия застыла на пороге комнаты.

\- Что прости? – Стайлз с дивана просто слетел и заглянул в спальню, где вчера оставили Эрику. Кровать была пуста, окно закрыто, хотя учитывая, что они находились под самой крышей, выход из окна ничем хорошим закончиться не мог, оставалась единственная дверь, на пороге которой они и стояли. На всякий случай Стайлз заглянул под кровать и даже проверил пустой шкаф, прекрасно осознавая бессмысленность своих действий.

\- Куда она могла пойти? – Стайлз прислонился к стене.

\- Искать Бойда? – Лидия выглядела решительной и собранной, но судя по тому как она кусала губы, растеряна она была не меньше Стайлза.

\- Она же не дура, мы в Нью-Йорке, а не дома. Где она будет его тут искать? – Джексон высказать на удивление мудрую мысль.

\- Я спал всю ночь тут на диване, да и легли мы после трех утра, она бы не смогла уйти до этого, - подал голос Денни.

\- А кто-нибудь проследил, выключила ли Эрика телефон? – Стайлзу в голову пришла на редкость нехорошая версия.

\- Нет, мне и в голову не пришло, - признала Лидия, остальных и спрашивать не было смысла.

\- Денни, ты можешь взломать аккаунт Эрики, если я дам тебе ее почту? – Стайлз был уже почти уверен в том, что произошло с Эрикой, но нужно было убедиться точно.

\- Ну да, - Денни кивнул как-то не уверено.

Стайлз подхватил планшет и набрал отлично знакомый почтовый ящик, которым Эрика пользовалась еще со школьных лет.

\- Давай, я хочу увидеть, кто ей писал последним.

Денни тут же взялся за дело, Стайлз вмешиваться не стал, его скромных хакерских знаний тут явно было недостаточно.

Сверху послышались шаги, Дерек, с влажными после душа волосами, низко сидящих джинсах и обтягивающей хенли, смотрелся ничуть не хуже чем без одежды.

\- Все нормально? Вы выглядите встревоженными, - смотрел Дерек почему-то только на Стайлза. Пришлось натянуть на лицо улыбку и кивнуть.

\- Все отлично, просто думаем, как связаться с родными, - Стайлз поймал пальчики Лидии и чуть сжал ее руку.

\- Я сейчас должен уехать, как вернусь - попробуем что-нибудь придумать. Пару часов не связывайтесь ни с кем, хорошо?

\- Ладно, - Стайлз улыбнулся еще шире.

\- Отлично, - Дерек ответил на улыбку улыбкой и, подхватив куртку, вышел за дверь, в замке скрежетнул ключ, отрезая их от внешнего мира.

\- Почему ты ему не сказал? – Лидия дернула рукой, вынуждая Стайлза разжать пальцы.

\- Не нужно втягивать его в это еще сильнее.

\- Защищаешь бойфренда, Стилински? – Джексон опять ввернулся в привычный модус зловредной сучки.

\- Не хочу доставлять неприятностей человеку, спасшему нас, это доступно для твоего понимания?

\- Я вошел, - заявил Денни.

\- Отлично, давай последние сообщения, - Стайлз наклонился, заглядывая в экран через плечо Денни.

Последнее сообщение пришло на телефон Эрики в пять утра и полностью подтверждало теорию Стайлза: «Малышка, помоги мне, я от них сбежал, встретимся у метро, где они нас схватили.»

\- Ее тупо выманили, - Стайлз вздохнул и потер виски, - Эрика уже у них.

\- Она знает, где мы, - Лидия всегда была умной девушкой.

\- А теперь наверняка знают и они, нужно уходить отсюда.

\- Стилински, не дури, - Джексон поморщился, - время первый час, думаешь, за нами еще бы не пришли, если бы знали где мы?

\- Я думаю, - Стайлз прикидывал все возможные варианты, - что Эрика не дура, пусть и влюбленная, импульсивная, но не дура. Просто так в ночь она бы в неизвестность не побежала, Дерек же нас сюда привез, кто знает, где искать эту станцию. Плюс ко всему нужно, чтобы ходил транспорт, так что думаю, ушла она не раньше семи утра. Очень хочется верить, что сдала она наше место нахождение не сразу, а еще больше я хочу верить в то, что она могла торопиться и неточно запомнила адрес.

\- Нам надо уходить, - Денни поднялся с дивана, - слишком много непредсказуемых факторов.

\- Да, надо, - Стайлз кивнул, - вопрос в том, как и куда? Если помните, мы заперты тут, ждать Дерека я бы не стал, никто не может гарантировать, что у нас есть та пара часов до его возвращения.

\- Что значит куда? Обратно к ФБР, - фыркнул Джексон.

\- Ты совсем дурак? – ласково поинтересовался Стайлз. - Нас пасли рядом с тем домом, Бойд у них всю ночь, так что тот адрес известен. В ФБР не пойдешь, мы там никого не знаем, нас и слушать никто не станет, никаких доказательств того, что Бойд или Эрика похищены, у нас нет. Нас в лучшем случае пошлют в полицию.

\- А агент МакКолл? – негромко спросила Лидия.

\- Я ему не верю, - Стайлз закусил губу, - для него главная цель - найти убийцу Скотта, он этого даже не скрывает, если потребуется, нами он пожертвует без колебаний.

\- Все же он агент ФБР, - Лидия вздохнула, - а если твой отец?

\- А что он может в Нью-Йорке? – Стайлз не заблуждался, дома отец был влиятельным человеком, а здесь - всего лишь шерифом никому не известного города в Калифорнии.

\- Можно позвонить ему, пусть свяжется с другими агентами, их же двое приехало, - Лидия похоже умудрилась найти единственный приемлемый вариант.

\- Можно, только не отсюда. Я не хочу подставлять Дерека еще больше. Остается вопрос, как нам отсюда выбраться?

\- Стилински, ты шутишь, что ли? – Джексон искренне удивился. - Ты же умеешь взламывать замки!

\- С каких пор? – Стайлз искренне озадачился, нет он смотрел в сети пару уроков, но опытным медвежатником себя не считал.

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что никто не знает, как ты проник в полицейское управление пару лет назад? 

\- Эй, я вообще-то всего лишь скопировал ключ-карту отца, - думать, откуда Джексон знает о проникновении, о котором знали только сам Стайлз, Скотт и Эллисон, не было времени.

\- А кто каждый год взламывал кабинет Финстока? – Джексон явно не собирался отлипать.

\- Ну, ты сравнил, там самый простой замок, - возмутился Стайлз, - его можно скрепкой вскрыть.

\- Тут болты внутри, - подал голос Денни, который все это время рассматривал дверь, - можно попробовать его просто вытащить.

Стайлз поморщился, предвидя, как «рад» будет Дерек обнаружить снятый замок, но других вариантов не было.

\- Поищешь инструменты?

\- Хорошо, - Денни кивнул, конечно, шансы бы невелики, но лучше, чем ничего.

Сам Стайлз вновь поднялся наверх, еще утром он обнаружил пропажу кулона. Возможно, его ночью снял Дерек чтобы тот не мешался, спросить Стайлз благополучно забыл, а теперь нужно было искать. Кулон был последней совместной глупостью со Скоттом и расставаться с ним Стайлз не собирался ни при каких условиях.

В спальне Стайлз сначала проверил единственный ящик с той стороны, с которой спал сам. Ящик оказался пуст. Пришлось залезть в тот, что был со стороны Дерека, там Стайлз нашел небольшой на половину использованный тюбик смазки и больше ничего. Либо Дерек в свою спальню никого не водил, либо действительно неразумно пренебрегал предохранением. Вздохнув, Стайлз подошел к комоду. В верхних ящиках лежали носки и белье. В среднем пугающе аккуратно разложенные по стопкам футболки. Стайлз только вздохнул, вспомнив о беспорядке в своих вещах.

В нижнем ящике оказалась только шкатулка. Открыв ее, Стайлз облегченно выдохнул. Кулон лежал поверх остальных мелочей. Не став особо рассматривать содержимое и прихватив свою собственность, Стайлз закрыл шкатулку и задвинул ящик обратно.

В коридоре Стайлз замер и решительно открыл дверь в кабинет. Он прекрасно понимал, что то, что он собирался делать, попахивает сталкерством, но, в конце концов, Дерек сам хотел поговорить, почему бы не обеспечить такую возможность.

Кабинет поразил Стайлза обилием книг. В мире высоких технологий не было никакой необходимости в бумажных книгах. Куда проще было скачать их на планшет и носить с собой, читая любую, какая потребуется.

Библиотеки Стайлза всегда завораживали, это был архаичный, странный способ получения информации, но именно там проще всего было сосредоточиться. Среди множества книг, казалось, витал какой-то особый дух знаний, который в электронном виде не передавался.

У Дерека книг действительно было много. Три стены кабинета от пола до потолка были плотно заставлены томами. Стайлз пробежался взглядом и поспешно сосредоточился на столе у окна. Увлекаться изучением чужой библиотеки сейчас было совершенно некогда.

В столе, слава богу, оказалось всего два ящика, и в первом Стайлз сразу же нашел требуемое. Новенький загранпаспорт прекрасно подходил для его целей. Дерека Хейла, двадцати шести лет, Стайлз уже мог надеяться найти в интернете.

Стайлз уже было планировал полистать страницы и выяснить, куда это Дерек успел съездить за пределами США, но тут снизу раздался голос Лидии:

\- Стайлз! Нам пора!

Любопытство пришлось отложить до лучших времен. Стайлз еще раз пробежался взглядом по странице, внутри царапнула какая-то мысль…

\- Стилински, ты там утонул, что ли?? – Джексон был в своем репертуаре. Стайлз сунул паспорт обратно в ящик и сбежал вниз.

\- Нашли инструменты?

\- Нет, я нашла лучше, - Лидия протянула Стайлзу ключ.

\- Да ладно, Дерек же говорил что запасного нет, - честно говоря, это напрягало.

\- Стайлз, сам-то подумай, ты бы стал говорить кучке незнакомых подростков о том, что они могут сбежать в твое отсутствие из твоего дома?

Денни всегда обладал волшебной способностью находить логичные объяснения самым непонятным вещам.

\- И к тому же не факт, что Дерек о нем знал, я нашла ключ случайно, он висел в кладовке за шкафом.

\- Это все очень интересно, но мы уходим или нет? – Джексон, похоже наконец, проникся общими опасениями и начал паниковать.

Причин задерживаться у них не было, возможно, стоило бы оставить записку, но этим они могли только сильнее подставить Дерека.

\- Идем, - Стайлз кивнул и легко открыл дверь. Сейчас нужно было уходить, а шанс найти Дерека у него еще вполне мог быть, если, конечно, удастся выжить.

\- Итак, мы ушли, весь вопрос в том куда нам теперь идти, - Стайлз выдержал всего двадцать минут тишины. Нью-Йорк был действительно большим городом и ходить по улицам можно было очень и очень долго, только вот пополнять местную армию бездомных у Стайлза не было ни малейшего желания.

\- У меня есть один вариант, - протянул Денни, судя по всему, этот самый вариант он еще обдумывал, - только он требует времени.

\- Тогда мы все во внимании, - Стайлз остановился и скрестил руки, идти дальше в никуда он не собирался.

\- У меня есть один знакомый, то, чем он занимается не совсем законно и у него есть несколько мест на отлежаться, на всякий случай.

\- Серьезно? И откуда у тебя такие знакомые? – Стайлз поразился, ему наивно казалось, что после одного крайне неприятного инцидента в средней школе Денни свою незаконную деятельность прекратил, а оказыватся он просто стал лучше скрываться.

\- Стайлз, тебе не все равно? Важно то, что я думаю, что сумею убедить его, пустить нас в какое-нибудь из его укрытий. Только вот для того, чтобы на него выйти, мне нужны как минимум сутки и доступ в сеть.

\- И где же эти загадочные укрытия? – Стайлз полицейским не был, он забросил мечты о службе под началом шерифа еще в четырнадцать, благо отец наглядно демонстрировал, насколько это тяжелый и зачастую неблагодарный труд, но знал куда больше о криминальном мире родной страны, чем многие мирные граждане. Рассказ Денни рождал неприятные подозрения.

\- В основном в Нью-Мексико, - Денни упорно делал вид, что на асфальте есть что-то крайне интересное.

\- Ты всерьез собрался загнать нас в Мексику? – менять мумию на мексиканские группировки Стайлз не собирался, тем более что мертвый царь – это, может еще и выдумки, а вот мексиканская мафия была злом точно реальным.

\- Успокойся, Стилински! – рявкнул Джексон. - Ты сам твердишь, что нас всех убьют, чем дальше будем, тем меньше шансов, что нас найдут.

\- Нам нужно быть в колледже через три дня, - тихо напомнила Лидия.

\- Мы не можем сейчас туда вернуться, - Денни покачал головой, - это первое место, где нас станут искать.

\- К тому же большинство из нас может позволить себе пропустить пару дней, - не удержался Стайлз, - а меньшинство все равно перевелось в другое место.

\- Слушай ты, Стилински… - Джексон завелся с пол-оборота. Стайлз охотно подался вперед, сейчас у него было как нельзя более подходящее настроение для драки.

\- Тихо, - между ними встала Лидия, - хорошо, я вас поняла, остается только один вопрос, где нам провести еще сутки.

\- В гостинице, это же Нью-Йорк, - буркнул Уиттмор.

\- Ты остатки мозга растерял от страха? – ласково уточнил Стайлз. – Первое, что у нас спросят в гостинице - это документы, а если нас действительно серьезно ищут, то найдут за пару минут.

\- Я могу устроить нам номер без документов, - вмешался Денни, - ненадолго, но нам хватит.

\- Вот, - кивнул Джексон, - нужно найти хорошую гостинцу, где безопасность гостя превыше всего, лучше даже со специальными ключами к лифту.

\- В каком смысле? – Озадачился Стайлз.

\- Все просто, - Джексон снисходительно смерил его взглядом, - пока карточку лифту не предъявишь, кнопку нажать не сможешь.

\- Интересная система, - согласился Стайлз, - а точно реальная?

\- Стилински, не позорься, - Уиттмор закатил глаза, - умным людям надо верить на слово, лучше помоги найти салон.

\- Умным-то надо, но причем тут ты? - Стайлз просто не мог не огрызнутся.

К большому удивлению Стайлза, в век высоких технологий, смартфонов и безлимитного интернета найти обычное интернет-кафе оказалось не сложно. Денни тут же устроился за компьютером, одновременно разыскивая своего неуловимого друга и устраивая им номер в отеле. Джексон потягивал кофе, устроившись рядом с другом.

Стайлз вполне логично предположил, что в ближайшее время его ожидают одиночество и покой, и даже понадеялся все же насладится чашкой кофе, когда увидел приближающуюся к нему Лидию.

\- Стайлз, я хочу поговорить с твоим Дитоном, - без долгой прелюдии сообщила Лидия.

Все, что позволил себе Стайлз это вопросительно приподнять бровь. Объяснять, что Дитон совершенно точно не его было бесполезно. Еще с тех счастливых времен, когда Стайлз впервые увидел хорошенькую рыжеволосую девочку в песочнице, он твердо знал несколько простых истин. Спорить с Лидией было возможно, она спокойно принимала разумные доводы и аргументы, охотно признавала, что именно в споре рождается истина. Проблема была в том, что при этом оспорить уже принятое Лидией решение было дело бесперспективным, А таким Стайлз обычно просто не занимался чтобы не тратить время. Сейчас явно был второй случай.

\- Лидия, у меня нет его контактов, кроме почты, а ее я наизусть не помню.

\- Посмотри, тут достаточно компьютеров, - Лидия не собиралась отступать.

\- По-моему это плохая идея, мы же прячемся, отправлять что-то из мой почты явно будет неправильно.

Лидия смерила Стайлза странным взглядом, как будь-то сомневалась в его адекватности. 

\- Я не собираюсь ничего отправлять из твоего почтового ящика, мы, естественно, создадим новый, а в твоем только возьмем адрес. Стайлз, не трать мое время.

Безусловно, можно было еще поспорить, но Стайлз предпочел позорную капитуляцию. Создать новый ящик было делом нескольких минут, а вот над входом в свой Стайлз зависал минут пять, пока Лидия не ткнула его весьма ощутимо в бок.

\- Сейчас, уже захожу, - Стайлз набрал пароль, мгновенно нашел последнее письмо от Дитона, скопировал адрес и быстро разлогинился. Хотелось верить, что сделать все это удалось максимально быстро и незаметно.

Написать несколько строк с просьбой о встрече тоже было недолго и несложно. Дитон ответил через десять минут, и вот тут возникла проблема. Он был готов помочь, ответить на вопросы, но встречаться лицом к лицу явно желанием не горел.

Лидия, прочитав письмо, чуть нахмурилась и решительно выгнала Стайлза из-за компьютера, пришлось пересесть на соседний стул.

Битва длилась полчаса, и Лидия как всегда вышла из нее победителем.

\- Мы встретимся с ним сегодня в четыре часа, - Стайлз заглянул в монитор, надеясь увидеть переписку, но Лидия быстро и профессионально удалила сначала письма, а потом и сам ящик. Стайлз искренне сомневался, что эти меры могу помочь от профессиональных хакеров, но мешать не стал.

Денни потребовалось почти два часа, Стайлз успел выпить три чашки кофе, о чем сильно сожалел, его СДВГ осталось в подростковом возрасте, вместе с зависимостью от таблеток, но стоило только перебрать со стимуляторами, как в голове снова начинали витать миллионы мыслей разом, не позволяя сосредоточится на чем-то конкретном. Оставалось только ждать, пока кофеин в организме выгорит и играть в глупые простейшие игры, требующие только ловкости рук.

\- Я все устроил, - Денни наконец оторвался от монитора, - номер только один, но нам же всего на одну ночь.

\- Попробуем это пережить, - Джексон лениво потянулся, судя по всему он тоже устал сидеть без дела.

\- Тогда не будем терять время, если мы уезжаем, нужно купить более удобные вещи, - Лидия решительно поднялась из-за столика, спорить с ней никто не решился.

***

От пафоса отеля, в котором Денни забронировал им номер, резало глаза, Стайлз окинул взглядом шестиэтажное здание и мысленно присвистнул.

\- Детка, идем, - Джексон протянул Лидию руку и решительно направился к входу, Стайлз было устремился за ними, но Денни ловко поймал его за рукав и покачал головой.

Стайлз решил было возмутиться, но сам себя удержал. Все было логично. Джексон и Лидия в отличие от них с Денни куда больше походили на тех, кто может позволить себе остановиться в подобном месте.

В этот раз ждать пришлось недолго, Джексон вышел на улицу и махнул рукой, подзывая их как бездомных псов. Откуда в голове взялась такая ассоциация Стайлз понятия не имел, но послушно пошел. Швейцар у двери нахмурился было, но заметив в руках Джексона ключ-карту, тут же опять стал невозмутим, гость мог привести с собой кого желал.

Внутри отель производил не меньшее впечатление, как бы не было любопытно Стайлз невозмутимо прошел к лифту, стараясь не крутить головой как глуповатый провинциал, и окончательно пришел к выводу, что в столь странных ассоциация явно нужно винить переизбыток кофеина.

В номере легко можно было разместить четверых, тот состоял из двух комнат, большой спальни и удобной гостиной, в гостиной на радость Стайлза стояли два дивана, а это значило, что ни в креслах, ни на полу спать не придется.

\- Нужно отдохнуть, завтра утром уезжаем, я забронировал нам билеты в автобусе, - Денни спокойно уселся на один из диванов.

\- А что самолеты туда не летают? – Джексон мгновенно скривился.

\- Летают, - Денни кивнул, - но чтобы сесть в самолет нужно предъявить паспорт и пройти регистрацию, это нам сейчас совсем не нужно.

Стайлз в эту чудную беседу вмешиваться не спешил, скандалов и ссор ему уже хватило с избытком, он вытянулся на диване и прикрыл глаза. Несмотря на то, что день только начинался, усталость уже чувствовалась, так же как и никуда не ушедшая легкая саднящая боль между ягодиц. Поддавшись порыву, Стайлз сжал ягодицы и вместе с вспышкой боли почувствовал легкую нотку возбуждения. Последнее было совсем не к месту, пришлось срочно подумать о маленьких мертвых щенках. Проверенная методика как всегда помогла.

Голоса Денни и Джексона плавно отошли на задний фон и Стайлз почувствовал, что стремительно засыпает, сопротивляться этому не было ни малейшего желания.

Во сне к нему неожиданно явился Дерек, они вместе лежали в удобной постели, скорее всего в той самой, в которой Стайлз провел ночь. Стайлз позволил себе любоваться точеными скулами, глазами, меняющими цвет с зеленого на серый, Дерека не портила даже небольшая лопоухость и весьма странный прикус. Стайлз удивился сам себе, когда он успел столько всего запомнить, учитывая, насколько пьян он был ночью.

Дерек между тем нежно гладил его по волосам и негромко что-то говорил, но как Стайлз не напрягал слух, он не мог разобрать ни единого слова, хотя был совершенно уверен, что слышит голос, бархатистые нотки ласкали не хуже пальцев. Внезапно Дерек посмотрел куда-то за спину Стайлза, его пальцы на миг остановились, он прищурился, лицо из приятного, привлекательного мгновенно стало жестким и каким-то очень хищным. Стайлз повернулся посмотреть, что же такое могло отвлечь внимание Дерека, но за его спиной не было ничего кроме большого окна, сквозь которое на них смотрела луна. Она была только растущей, Стайлз понятия не имел, откуда у него взялись в голове такие знания, но отчего-то был уверен, что у них еще точно есть пара дней. На что у них есть пара дней, зачем они нужны тоже оставалось загадкой. Внезапно Стайлз осознал, что луна вовсе не молочно-белая, как он привык, она явственно отливает алым, а ее лучи окрашивают одеяло пятнами, пугающе напоминающими кровь.

Стайлз обернулся, ему нужно было знать, видит ли Дерек то же самое, но Дерека в постели не было. Зато из угла, которого не достигал свет луны раздалось негромкое, но пробирающее до костей рычание, Стайлз резко сел в кровати, желая и одновременно опасаясь увидеть зверя, издающего такой рык, и внезапно рухнул вниз.

\- Стайлз! Что с тобой? – Денни смотрел на него сверху вниз. - Ты заорал и упал с дивана. Кошмар?

\- Да, - Стайлз сел на полу и растер лицо, - кошмар.

Поднявшись, он старательно размял шею, картинки из сна все еще крутились в голове и от них хотелось как можно скорее избавится. Реальность охотно стирала сон из памяти, Денни тихо смотрел какое-то шоу по телевизору, из спальни так же доносились голоса явно, принадлежащие Лидии и Джексону.

Добравшись до ванны Стайлз сначала облегчил мочевой пузырь, а потом и голову, умывшись холодной водой. Остатки сновидения растворились и испытанный страх ушел на второй план, в жизни поводов боятся было куда больше.

\- Стайлз, - в дверь постучали, - нам пора.

\- Иду, - Стайлз посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вместо уверенного в себе мужчины оттуда смотрел по-прежнему испуганный, да еще и помятый после сна подросток. Если волосы удалось хоть немного уложить влажными пальцами, с мятой одеждой в очередной раз пришлось смириться.

Лидия полностью собранная и с сумочкой на плече уже ждала его у двери. Окинув взглядом уже привычный номер, из которого ужасно не хотелось уходить, Стайлз поплелся за Лидией к лифту, проклиная свою мягкотелость и не способность ей отказать.

Уже в лифте удалось сбросить меланхолию, а хорошее настроение вернулось уже в холле. Там, на одном из диванов Стайлз заметил двух девушек, обе брюнетки, чем-то неуловимо похожие, может быть сестры. Одна чуть нахмурилась, окинув его взглядом, жаль, улыбнись она, стала бы куда более симпатичной. Зато вторая, с вьющимися волосами наоборот широко улыбнулась Стайлзу и подмигнула. Не то, чтобы девушка была в его вкусе, но подобное внимание льстило и повышало настроение, поэтому Стайлз охотно улыбнулся в ответ.

Лидия, кинув на девушек быстрый взгляд, едва слышно хмыкнула и, властно взяв Стайлза под руку, пошла к выходу. Стайлз с трудом удержался от смеха, за все годы их дружбы Лидия ни разу не видела в нем объект для сексуального интереса, но стоило ей заметить, что ее верный воздыхатель отвлекся на кого-то еще, как она мгновенно обозначала свою собственность.

Стоило им выйти из отеля, как Лидия отпустила его локоть, Стайлз спокойно перехватил ее ладонь и удержал в своей руке, вырываться Лидия не стала. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что до Джексона он не дотягивает, но и отказывать себе в удовольствии пройтись по городу рядом с симпатичным молодым человеком Лидия не станет. Да и в свете последних событий каждый из них опасался оставаться в одиночестве, бояться вдвоем, как известно уже не так страшно.

До места встречи они добирались почти час, Стайлз понятия не имел, куда именно они идут и всецело доверял Лидии выбирать маршрут, а та, судя по всему, заранее подготовившись, кружила по центру города в попытке сбросить возможных преследователей.

К выбранному кафе они подошли за пять минут до назначенного времени. Зал оказался почти полон, Стайлз пробежался взглядом по лицам людей… и мгновенно понял, к кому им надо, хотя стоило признать молчаливый афроамериканец, сидящий с чашкой кофе, ни чем среди остальных посетителей не выделялся.

\- Алан Дитон? – Стайлз выдвинул стул для Лидии, не то чтобы он ошибался, но уточнить стоило.

\- Мистер Стилински, мисс Мартин, - выражение лица Дитона ничуть не изменилось.

Стайлз сел рядом с Лидией и почувствовал, что весьма голоден, а из кухни пахло весьма приятно.

\- Значит, вы верите в существование оборотней и пытаетесь убедить в нем нас? – Лидия и не пыталась срыть свой скептицизм.

\- Мисс Мартин, - Дитон, судя по всему, не умел выражать никаких эмоций, по крайней мере, Стайлз не замечал разницы, - я не верю в оборотней, я лично знаком с некоторыми из них, и вас я не в чем убеждать не планирую, если вам не повезет, то вы лично их увидите в ближайшее время, а если повезет… от вашей веры или неверия в мире ровным счетом ничего не изменится.

Стайлз от удивления забыл о голоде.

\- Вы действительно знакомы с настоящими оборотнями? Но я думал, есть только один, тот уже мертвый…ну или живой, не знаю как правильно.

\- Стайлз, - Дитон чуть вздохнул, - надеюсь, я могу Вас так называть, Царь, упомянутый вами был не единственным, и хоть большая часть его народа и погибла, но оборотней в мире хватает.

\- Сколько же их? – Лидия была не менее любопытна, но в отличие от Стайлза умела лучше держать себя в руках.

Дитон пожал плечами.

\- Этого я не знаю, переписей никто не ведет. Но можете мне поверить, в мире их более чем достаточно.

\- Если бы их было по настоящему много, то скрыть факт существования иной расы было бы просто невозможно, - Лидия явно не собиралась верить в то, что ей говорили, Стайлз только вздохнул, лично он спорить не собирался, - мистер Дитон, в наш век камер, тотальной слежки, телефонов с фотоаппаратами рано или поздно кто-нибудь непременно заметил бы человека, превращающегося в волка.

\- Мисс Мартин, - Дитон был все столь же невозмутим, - во-первых, принимать форму, как Вы выразились, волка, могут только альфы, но им, как правило хватает ума не делать этого в публичных местах, во-вторых, даже полную форму, с огромной натяжкой можно назвать волком.

К их столику подошла официантка, прежде чем Стайлз успел открыть рот, Лидия накрыла его руку своей и властно произнесла:

\- Два кофе и счет, пожалуйста.

Похоже, с мнением Стайлза опять никто не собирался считаться. Официантка быстро что-то черкнула в блокноте и отошла к стойке.

\- Альфы? Они бывают разные? – Стайлз решил вмешаться в разговор пока еще не поздно.

\- Альфы, беты и омеги, - Дитон кивнул, - альфы - вожаки стай, самые сильные среди оборотней, беты - это основная часть стаи, омеги – изгои, одиночки.

\- И как же их распознать? – Судя по всему, Лидия все же прониклась, хоть и старалась не подавать вид.

\- У альфы ярко-красные глаза, у беты могут быть желтые или голубые, это же распространяется на омег, так как любой омега - это бывшая бета.

\- Странно, но мне ни разу не встречались люди со светящимися глазами, - Лидия чуть улыбнулась.

\- Мисс Мартин, - Дитон вздохнул, - как я вам уже сказал, шансов понять, что вы разговариваете с оборотнем, у вас нет. Внешне они ничем не отличаются от сотен других людей. Они живут, как правило, большими семьями, стаями, крайне привязаны друг к другу, но с первого, да и со второго взгляда этого понять не получится. Если конкретно взятый оборотень не пожелает вас посвятить в свою тайну, для вас он так и останется человеком.

\- Тогда как нам понять кто за нами охотиться? - Стайлза как-то более волновали вопросы практики, а не теории.

\- За вами, Стайлз, охотятся люди, в противном случае, вы бы здесь не сидели.

\- Но я видел следы, - Стайлз почувствовал что теряет нить разговора.

\- Да, я помню, - Дитон кивнул, - там, у вас дома, явно был оборотень и, вероятно, не один. Но в огромном городе куда разумнее привлечь к охоте профессионалов, а не стаю оборотней.

\- Для этого требуются большие вложения и связи, - Лидия прищурилась, - откуда у оборотня бывшего мертвым несколько тысячелетий могут быть такие возможности?

Дитон молча оглянулся на официантку которая расставила чашки и положила счет. Лидия невозмутимо пододвинула счет к Стайлзу, пришлось оплатить. Забрав деньги, официантка отошла, явно не слишком довольная посетителями со столько скромным заказом.

\- Я надеюсь, вы знакомы с книгой Пьера Низара? 

Стайлз поспешил кивнуть.

\- Мы проходили курс истории под его руководством, - пояснила Лидия.

\- Отлично, в таком случае с его любимой легендой вы, без сомнения, знакомы. Перевод в книге весьма вольный, но достаточный.

\- Откуда вы можете это знать, если профессор Низар - единственный в мире человек, владеющий языком, - Лидия своих позиций явно уступать не собиралась.

\- Единственный известный, мисс Мартин, на самом деле, вопрос его открытий весьма спорен, будем говорить откровенно. Он перевел лишь то что хотел перевести, и я сильно сомневаюсь в точности и правдивости этого самого перевода.

\- Что же такого спорного? Насколько я знаю, он довольно долго шел к своим открытиям, - Лидия чуть прищурилась, она явно пыталась найти слабое место в аргументации.

\- Мисс Мартин, Пьер Низар, весьма посредственный студент, а в дальнейшем и ученый, каким-то образом сумел найти ключ к давно мертвому и забытому наречию в давно исчезнувшем шумерском языке. После чего умудрился в шумерских же текстах найти зашифрованные послания, и по ним обнаружить тайное захоронение с колоссальным объемом текстов все на том же мертвом наречии. В одиночестве он перевел все тексты за два с половиной года и одновременно написал диссертацию для получения научной степени и книгу для широкого круга читателей. По-вашему, что из этого реально?

Стайлз задумался, биографию профессора он читал и даже восхищался его упорством, но с точки зрения Дитона все это действительно выглядело как-то…странно.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что это не его заслуга? – Лидия тоже выглядела довольно смущенной.

\- Я хочу сказать, мисс Мартин, что он с самого начала знал, что и где ему искать, и более того, для него этот язык вовсе не был мертв.

\- Это маловероятно, ведь после смерти Царя весь его народ был уничтожен, - Стайлз опять влез в разговор.

\- Это не совсем верно, Стайлз, - Дитон сделал глоток кофе, - если вы помните, у Царя была возлюбленная, из-за которой, собственно, все и началось. Есть люди, которые склонны считать что она была одной из сильнейших колдуний своего времени.

\- То есть, Вы считаете, что Царь был просто околдован? Поэтому и сделал ее Царицей? – Лидия всегда тяготела к биографиям сильных женщин, добившихся успеха, судя по всему, последняя фраза ее весьма задела.

\- Мисс Мартин, я так понимаю, Вы немного неправильно понимаете термин Царица. Тогда он значил не то, что означает сейчас. Сейчас царица - это жена царя, в те времена, царицей называли любую женщину, которая царила в мужском сердце. Это не было титулом и никакой иной власти, кроме власти над одним конкретным мужчиной, он не давал.  
Стайлз усмехнулся, вот тут он мог бы поспорить. О том, какую власть имеет девушка, которой отдано мужское сердце, он мог рассказать немало. В конце концов, царица его сердца сидела рядом и уже много лет крутила им как хотела.

\- Если позволите, я продолжу. В общих чертах, как я понимаю, эту историю вы знаете. Только вот после разрушения города она не закончилась. Как не странно Пьер предпочел умолчать, что перед тем как покинуть город, Царица увезла с собой сокровище, не имеющее себе равных.

\- Казну? – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Это вполне понятно, если она знала где сокровища, то могла их забрать.

\- Нет, - Дитон покачал головой, - безусловно, думаю она озаботилась забрать с собой казну, ведь ни она, ни верные ей люди потом не скитались и не голодали. Она увезла с собой из города дочерей своего Царя, шесть носительниц царской крови.

\- Дочерей? Но о них не было ни слова в книге, - Лидия даже не пыталась скрыть удивления, - разве дети Царя не были убиты по его же приказу?

\- Сыновья, мисс Мартин. Убиты были только сыновья, к которым могла перейти сила отца-альфы. Тогда, по какой-то причине сила не переходила к женщинам, именно поэтому убивать царевен не было никакой необходимости. Царица забрала их с собой, для того, чтобы царский род не прервался. Ритуал ей не удался, а значит, его нужно было повторить.

\- Какое ей было дело до того, прервется род или нет? Или это были ее дочери?

\- Я думаю, - Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, - ей нужны были те, кто сможет разбудить Царя в наше время, ведь она сама столько прожить не могла.

\- Да, - Дитон кивнул, - Вы правы, Стайлз. Ей нужны были хранительницы, верные, готовы на все, лишь бы вернуть своего Царя, отца и альфу к жизни. А так как у нее не было своих детей, пришлось довериться царевнам.

\- Почему Вы считаете, что у Царя и его Царицы не было детей? – Лидию это явно заинтересовало куда больше, чем все остальное.

\- Хороший вопрос, мисс Мартин, у них не было наследника или наследницы, это, к сожалению, факт. А вот почему - на этот счет существует несколько теорий. Но самая распространенная заключается в том, что они были в прямом смысле слишком разными.

Судя по всему, Дитон и без вопросов понял, что его ответ не слишком понятен, и пояснил:

\- Дети оборотней всегда рождаются оборотнями, исключений не бывает. Дар такой силы, каким обладала Царица просто не мог не перейти к ее детям. Вся сложность в том, что оборотней-магов просто не бывает, нельзя уместить два разных дара в одном сосуде. Поэтому считается, что их союз был обречен на бесплодие, Царь и Царица, были по-своему слишком сильны.

\- Вы так уверены что Царица была настолько сильной колдуньей? – Лидия осторожно повернула к себе чашку кофе.

\- Я склонен полагать, что это так, ее магия жива спустя тысячелетие, а это о многом говорит.

\- То есть, получается, царский род жив до сих пор? – Стайлз попытался вернуть беседу в нужное русло.

\- Да, - Дитон кивнул, - одна ветвь точно. Я полагаю, что именно к этой ветви принадлежит Пьер Низар, более того, я почти уверен, что именно ему мы обязаны пробуждением Царя.

\- Но он погиб в пустыне, - напомнил Стайлз.

\- До тех самых пор, пока я лично не увижу тело Пьера, я предпочту считать его живым, - Дитон поджал губы, спорить он явно не собирался.

\- Хорошо, откуда у профессора истории такие связи? – Лидия тоже умела сопоставлять факты.

\- Год назад одна очень крупная фармацевтическая компания получила от правительства контракт на полномасштабные исследования ВИЧ-инфекций в США, - Дитон кинул взгляд в окно, на улице темнело, - они провели глобальное исследование среди молодых людей от семнадцати до двадцати лет. Все колледжи и университеты страны были участниками этой программы. 

\- Причем тут мы, мистер Дитон? – Лидия сжала чашку в руках.

\- Видите ли, мисс Мартин, мы знаем, что происходило до того ритуала и догадываемся, что было после него. Но вот события, происходившие после того, как Царица и ее свита покинули город, для нас остаются загадкой. Ее много лет выслеживали, пытались понять, угадать, что же она будет делать дальше, но наши знания - это обрывки, можно сказать слухи. После того как Царица нашла себе новое убежище, она готовила новый ритуал, заклинания, способные поднять ее Царя из могилы при следующей кровавой луне. Нужно было не только вернуть его душу в тело, но и вернуть ему силу, а значит, вернуть тех, в ком эта самая сила хранилась. Вернуть из небытия людей, чьи тела были сожжены.

\- Этих самых людей было семеро, но мистер Дитон, нас девять человек, если я правильно помню, один из семерых был предателем, то есть кто-то явно лишний, - Лидия вновь взяла себя в руки.

\- Да, я это уже понял, - Дитон кивнул, - вы, мисс Мартин забываете еще одну немало важную вещь: Царица и сама должна вернуться. Никто, кроме нее, не знает, где хранится сердце Царя, а без сердца ритуал не будет завершен. Сколько вас осталось?

\- Четверо, - Стайлз перевел взгляд на Лидию, - Лидс, это же ты…

\- Что я? – голос Лидии был не бывало сух.

\- Это ты - та самая Царица.

\- Ты забыл об Эрике, это может быть и она, мы не знаем что с ней.

\- Девушка, о которой вы говорите, уже не с вами? То есть она у них? – уточнил Дитон и дождавшись кивка покачал головой. 

\- Тогда это не она, и боюсь, что она уже мертва. Поймите, для Царя его Царица была величайшим сокровищем. Оборотни моногамны, обретенная пара - это больше, чем просто возлюбленная. Царь не станет рисковать ее жизнью, пока не будет в состоянии защитить ее.

\- То есть, он считает, что убив и съев всех моих друзей, он сможет рассчитывать на какую-либо взаимность с моей стороны? – Лидия усмехнулась.

\- Мисс Мартин, - голос Дитона стал холоден, - Вы, кажется, опять не понимаете, Вы, так же как и ваша симпатия или иные чувства Царю неинтересны, все, что ему будет нужно - это Ваше тело, в которое он вернет душу своей давно умершей Царицы. Должен ли я объяснить, что для Вас в этом случае в этом теле места уже не будет?

\- Отличный выбор, - не удержался Стайлз, - что? Лидс, если бы я мог выбирать, я бы тоже предпочел выбрать тебя.

Если бы взгляд Лидии мог испепелять, то она бы точно этим воспользовалась.

\- Мистер Дитон, вы так и не объяснили, какая тут связь с исследованиями.

\- Прямая, мисс Мартин. Нам немногое известно о воскрешении Царя, единственное, что мы знали точно - это то, что люди, которых вернет магия, родятся в течение одного года, и будут неразрывно связаны на протяжении всей своей жизни. Все было подготовлено для того, чтобы их было легко найти. Кровь каждого из них особенна, ее ни с чем не перепутать.

\- Эллисон приехала в Бейкон Хиллс за два года до того как мы закончили школу, она не могла быть связана с нами, - Стайлз судорожно копался в памяти, сопоставляя факты.

\- Нет, - Лилия покачала головой, - ее родители жили в Бейкон Хиллс, и уехали за два месяца до ее рождения. В этот момент мы все…формально уже были.

Стайлз прикусил палец, Дитон был прав, они все родились в течение одного года, все, кроме Эллисон, жили в одном городе, играли на одних площадках, ходили в одну школу. Если подумать, получалось, что все эти годы их жизни так или иначе всегда пересекались. Бейкон Хиллс был небольшим городом, но и не настолько маленьким, чтобы в нем не хватало подростков.

\- То есть достаточно было найти хотя бы одного и по нему выйти на остальных. А один из семерых точно бы поступил в колледж.

Дитон молча кивнул и добавил:

\- Когда Низар уехал на раскопки, они уже точно знали, кого именно и где им искать.

\- Вы убеждены, что он не погиб? Но что же тогда было в пустыне? – Стайлз все никак не мог сопоставить факты.

\- Убийство, Стайлз, хладнокровное и продуманное. Пьер Низар поднял своего Царя из могилы. Из саркофага должна была подняться мумия, пролежавшая там больше двух тысяч лет. Ему нужно было восстановить силы. Оборотни способны регенерировать, исцелить даже самые страшные раны. Пусть он и был лишен почти всех своих сил, но все равно оставался оборотнем.

Стайлз затошнило и он искренне порадовался, что так и не заказал никакой еды.

\- Вы думаете, он их…съел? – судя по побледневшему лицу Лидии, ее такая мысль тоже не радовала.

\- Не всех, - Дитон опустил голову, - для регенерации телу оборотня нужны силы, проще всего получать их из пищи. Остальных просто убили, а песок надежно спрятал все улики. Думаю, следующие несколько недель они провели в Каире, это большой город, в нем легко спрятаться. Как только Царь обрел относительно человеческий вид, его доставили сюда.

\- Нет, я в это не верю, - Лидия тряхнула головой, - мы ведем речь о цивилизованных людях. И потом как тот, кто жил еще до рождения Христа, сумеет адаптироваться в нашем мире за несколько месяцев? Это невозможно!

\- Мы, мисс Мартин сейчас ведем речь об оборотнях, которым вернули их Царя. Альфу, которого они ждали сотни лет. Если бы нашелся человек, сумевший вернуть к жизни Христа, христиане сейчас шли бы за ним так же. А что касательно адаптации, вас же уже не удивляет тот факт, что магией можно поднять мумию из могилы? Так почему вы не думаете, что магия может помочь и адаптироваться? Он учится чрезвычайно быстро, на изучение того, на что нам с вами потребовались бы недели, у него уйдут дни. Я более чем уверен, что когда он прибыл в США, он уже владел нашим языком. Даже мне, мисс Мартин, известны заклинания, способные заставить ваш мозг воспринимать информацию в десятки раз быстрее доступных человеку возможностей, другое дело, что мозг человека не способен выдерживать таких усилий больше нескольких часов. Уже за сутки вы сойдете с ума. Но он не человек, его сила начала возвращаться после первых же жертв.

\- Это похоже на бред, страшный, кошмарный бред… - Лидия закрыла лицо руками.

\- Доктор Дитон, вы действительно владеете магией? Как Царица? – думать об оборотне, поедающем людей, Стайлз больше не хотел.

\- Нет, мои возможности в разы скромнее Стайлз. Я не маг, в лучшем случае шаман, - Дитон опять был совершенно спокоен.

\- Но Вы можете нас защитить от них?

\- От оборотней? Возможно. От профессиональных охотников на беглецов, боюсь что нет.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, - вновь вмешалась Лидия, - вы заинтересованы в возрождении Царицы или нет?

\- Мисс Мартин, позвольте я буду предельно откровенен, - Дитон чуть прищурился, - большая часть моих, скажем так коллег, предпочла бы убить вас прямо сейчас, так сказать, во избежание самой вероятности ее возрождения. Я со своей стороны привык считать, что любая жизнь бесценна, и посему сейчас пытаюсь объяснить вам сложившуюся ситуацию. Со времен её царствования слишком многое изменилось. Тогда возможно, магия была всюду, и пользоваться ей можно было как угодно и для чего угодно. Сейчас мы живем в очень хрупком мире, у нас осталось слишком мало источников магии, а тех, кто ей владеет, можете поверить немало. Первое, чему обучают каждого, это тому, что магию нужно беречь. За последнюю сотню лет не было никого, кто позволял бы себе заклинания подобной мощи.

\- Обмануть смерть, вы имеете ввиду, - Лидия чуть прищурилась.

\- Нет, - Дитон покачал головой, - обмануть Смерть, мисс Мартин, как бы кощунственно это не звучало, не так уж и сложно. Многим магом это удавалось, загвоздка в том что этот «обман» и не обман вовсе, скорее отсрочка. Для Смерти нет разницы проживете вы сто, двести или триста лет, рано или поздно она все равно придет.

Стайлз присвистнул, ему лично идея прожить три сотни лет очень даже нравилась, сколько же всего нового можно увидеть и узнать. Дитон на него покосился и продолжил:

\- Все дело в том, что эта женщина подчинила Смерть себе. Ей удалось создать заклинание, дарующее вечную жизнь, жизнь неизменную. Если это заклинание, ритуал, если хотите будет закончен, ее Царь, да и она сама, вечно будут такими же как и сейчас, и сама Смерть перед ними отступит. Никому, ни до нее, ни после подобного не удавалось.

\- Но при этом Царя вы не опасаетесь? Это довольно странно, ведь должен быть способ убить его сейчас, так сказать, прервать цепь, - Лидия явно пыталась найти способ закончить все без собственной смерти.

\- Я уже сказал вам, - Дитон пожал плечами, - если Царице вернуться не удастся, магия покинет его тело вместе с заходом луны.

\- И вас не волнует, что он будет делать если все же полностью воскреснет? Обратит всех людей в монстров? – Стайлз снова не выдержал.

\- Это бессмысленно, Стайлз, обратить всех людей у него просто не выйдет. Да и зачем? Оборотни вовсе не монстры, каких вы видели в кино, честно говоря, я не удивлюсь если он сделает то, что не успел тогда.

\- Будет миром править? – Стайлз хмыкнул. – Думаю, даже тогда это было мало выполнимо, а теперь и подавно.

\- Думаю, сейчас это куда легче, - Дитон откинулся на спинку.

 

\- В мире живут миллиарды человек, всех их не завоевать, - Лидия, судя по всему, так же не верила в мировое господство одного человека.

\- А зачем завоевывать столько людей? Достаточно завоевать тех кто ими управляет. Мы с вами, да и он тоже, живем в крупнейшей мировой державе. Америка - страна, диктующая свою волю большей части населения планеты. Задумайтесь, мисс Мартин. Если завтра, в одном из штатов появится молодой, харизматичный политик с прелестной, умной супругой, умеющий вести за собой людей, как много времени ему потребуется, чтобы попасть в сенат? Особенно, если за ним будут стоять не только избиратели, но и большие, очень большие деньги. А как много времени потребуется, чтобы занять Белый дом? Можете быть уверены, мисс Мартин, Царь, сын и внук царей, умеет убеждать людей верить в него, и неважно, жили эти люди несколько тысячелетий назад или же живут сейчас.

\- Разве может столь публичная персона скрыть то, что не является человеком? – Стайлза представленная перспектива, мягко говоря, шокировала.

\- Он не первый, - Дитон покачал головой, - да и зачем это долго скрывать?

\- А вы думаете, люди захотят, чтобы ими управляли, пусть даже и не монстры, но при этом совсем не люди? – Лидия покачала головой. - Не думаю, что правительства других стран устроит подобное.

\- А я склонен считать, что вполне устроит, - Дитон чуть улыбнулся, - подумайте вот о чем, мисс Мартин, большая часть людей, находящихся сейчас у власти, это люди зрелые, те, чья молодость давно миновала, неужели Вы верите, что они сумеют отказаться от возможности жить дольше, получить утраченное здоровье, и дать тоже самое своим близким и любимым?

\- И все равно, всегда будут те, кто не захочет жить под властью нелюдей, - Лидия твердо стояла на своем.

\- Возможно, только против них будут те, кто за эту власть. Задумайтесь, сколько миллионов людей сейчас умирают от неизлечимых болезней? Неужели вы думаете что мать, чей ребенок угасает у нее на глазах от рака, не пойдет на что угодно ради того, чтобы ее дитя жило, пусть и став иным? По факту, будем реалистами, людям хватит даже веры в надежду. Если укус сможет исцелить тысячу людей, сотни тысяч будут готовы поддержать кого угодно ради его получения. Никого не остановит даже тот факт, что шансы выжить после укуса у человека - пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Мы куда больше склонны верить в перспективные пятьдесят, чем в негативные.

Стайлз посмотрел на Лидию, она хоть и все еще сохраняла невозмутимый вид, но явно была в шоке. Сказано было слишком много для того, чтобы все это можно было так просто принять.

\- Стайлз, если у вас больше нет вопросов, могу ли я задать вам свой? – теперь Дитон смотрел только на него. Пришлось кивнуть.

\- Что вы носите на шее?

Такого вопроса Стайлз не ожидал.

\- Ну…. Кулон, а что?

\- Могу ли я увидеть его?

Причин для отказа не было и Стайлз вытащил кулон из-под футболки. Впервые за все время разговора на лице Дитона показалась эмоция, видимо удивление было слишком сильным.

\- Стайлз, скажите, пожалуйста, не снились ли вам в последние полгода странные сны?

\- А что подразумевается под странными? – прослыть окончательно спятившим Стайлзу не улыбалось.

\- Я думаю, вы понимаете, о чем я, - Дитон опять стал невозмутим и ловко ушел от ответа.

Стайлз поморщился, но все же кратко рассказал свой летний сон. Больше всего он опасался, какое впечатление произведет на Лидию, но та была серьезна и внимательно слушала.

\- Что ж, это кое-что объясняет, - кивнул Дитон когда Стайлз закончил.

\- Может быть, Вы и нам объясните, в чем дело? - Лидия была предельно вежлива.

\- Вы, мисс Мартин в самом начале нашей беседы обратили внимание на то, что в легенде идет речь о семи людях, а вас девять. Сон, рассказанный Стайлзом, всего лишь подтвердил мои догадки. Лишний среди вас именно он. Вы, Стайлз, несете в себе искру дара.

\- То есть я маг? – Стайлз рассмеялся. - Я что-то не припоминаю совы с письмом на мое одиннадцатилетие.

\- Я, к сожалению, не совсем понимаю, о чем вы сейчас говорите, но ваш дар вполне очевиден. То, что вы видели, случилось в тот день в сотнях километрах от вас. Кулон, который вы носите на шее, также подтверждает мои слова. Такие кулоны делали маги прошлого для защиты от оборотней. Мне до этого момента не доводилось видеть его воочию, к сожалению, технология их создания давно утрачена, но судя по тому, что мне доводилось читать, человек, носящий такой кулон, мог, просто замерев без движения, остаться невидимым для всех чувств оборотней, а поверьте мне, лучших охотников чем они, мир еще не знал.

\- Если их делали для людей, как это подтверждает ваши слова? - Лидия осторожно коснулась кулона, но просить снять не стала.

\- Защищал не кулон, мисс Мартин, защищала магия, живущая в нем. Этой вещи сотни лет, магии, заложенной создателем в ней уже давно нет, но кулон работает, я ощутил его сразу же как вы сели за стол. А это означает, что кулон подпитывается от носящего его.

\- То есть вы действительно считаете, что я маг? – Стайлз автоматически сунул кулон обратно под футболку.

\- Как я уже сказал, я в этом убежден, сейчас, конечно, не время для того чтобы оценивать ваш потенциал, но через неделю, если вы будете еще живы, я буду рад подсказать, куда лучше обратиться по этому вопросу.

\- Потенциал Стайлза сейчас действительно неважен, что это дает нам? – Лидия смотрел на мир куда прагматичнее.

\- Вам, мисс Мартин, это дает защиту. Это единственная причина, по которой вы еще живы, - Дитон был серьезен, - Стайлз, возможно, не осознает своего дара, но все это время он прятал вас от глаз оборотней, прятал одним лишь только желанием того, чтобы вас не нашли, не увидели… И именно так все и выходило. Мисс Мартин, я хочу предложить вам прямо сейчас уйти со мной, я смогу спрятать Вас и только Вас на оставшиеся дни так, что никто не сумет вас найти, а когда угроза минует, я верну вас в мир.

\- Подождите, вы сейчас сказали что нас не находили только из-за Стайлза? Правильно я понимаю?

\- Совершенно верно, как я сказал, он прятал вас всех неосознанно используя кулон.

\- То есть это работает только когда Стайлз рядом? На расстоянии не действует? – Лидия говорила все тише.

\- Нет, - Дитон покачал головой, - я более чем уверен что радиус действия ограничен.

\- Нам нужно в отель! Срочно! – Стайлз не секунду не сомневался, что сейчас они с Лидией подумали об одном и том же.

\- Мисс Мартин, я настоятельно рекомендую вам принять мое предложение, - Дитон нахмурился, он явно такого не ожидал.

\- Я подумаю, мы вам позвоним, - Лидия поднялась из-за стола и быстро пошла к выходу, Стайлз шел за ней, на вежливое прощание времени точно не было.

Отель был совершенно надежен, никто не мог знать, что они там остановились, Денни и Джексону ничего не грозит, убеждал себя Стайлз всю дорогу до отеля, это глупая паника, навыки Денни заслуживают куда больше уважения, чем какой-то древний кулон.

Даже если в холле на них и обратили внимание Стайлз это не заметил. Лифт пискнул, считывая карту, и начал подниматься. Стайлзу казалось, что кабина едва ползет, хотелось вырваться и бежать по лестнице, хотя умом он и понимал, что это глупость. Лидия, стоявшая рядом, взглядом гипнотизировала меняющиеся цифры, видимо, это был ее способ ускорить лифт.

Кабина остановилась, двери открылись, Стайлз осторожно выглянул. На этаже было пусто, дверь в их номер была закрыта.

\- Лидия, останься здесь и держи лифт, я все проверю и вернусь.

Лидия молча кивнула, Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и вышел, медленно направляясь к номеру. Ничто на двери не указывало на вторжение, на ручке висела табличка с просьбой «Не беспокоить».

Стайлз вставил карточку и приоткрыл двери, готовый, если что бежать. В номере негромко работал телевизор, ни каких иных звуков не было.

\- Денни, Джексон? Вы тут? – Стайлз, наверное, впервые в жизни был бы рад услышать ворчание Джексона, но отвечать никто не спешил, пришлось заходить в номер.

По телевизору показывали новости, на столике лежал планшет Денни. Стайлз старался двигаться как можно тише и осторожно заглянул в спальню. В спальне тоже никого не было. Возможно, Денни и Джексон просто ушли из номера, например, поужинать, только вот в это почему-то очень слабо верилось.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал странный, вызывающий какой-то подсознательный страх, запах. Единственное место, которое он еще не проверил, была ванная, и дверь в нее была приоткрыта.

Если уж проверять, то все, хуже уже не будет, Стайлз решительно подошел к двери в ванную и заметил ногу, которую раньше скрывал диван. Судя по ботинку, нога принадлежала Денни. Стайлз сглотнул и приблизился к дивану.

На лице Денни застыло удивленно выражение, как будто он не верил тому, что увидел. 

Подходить ближе и разбираться, что случилось, Стайлз не собирался, судя по пятну крови под головой, Денни лишился своей основной ценности – мозга. Что ж тут Стайлз спорить не мог, если бы он выбирал себе мозги, то тоже предпочел бы Денни, а не Джексона.

Теперь нужно было найти Уиттмора. Стайлз никогда не питал иллюзий насчет их отношений, они с Джексоном друг друга на дух не переносили с начальной школы, причем причину неприязни Стайлз не смог бы вспомнить, даже если бы очень захотел. Можно было бы не сомневаться, если бы перед Джексоном стоял выбор между его собственно жизнью и здоровьем и жизнью Стайлза, Уиттмор поставил бы рекорд по бегу, спасая свою бесценную шкуру. Только вот Денни он бы никогда не бросил. Возможно, заставь Джексона кто-то выбирать между Денни и Лидией, возникла бы проблема, но тут ее быть не могло, Лидия была со Стайлзом, а Джексон при всех своих многочисленных недостатках трусом не был.

Стайлз решительно распахнул дверь в ванную. Сейчас он чувствовал себя не человеком, а каким-то роботом. Внутри что-то вопило от ужаса, требовало бежать, прятаться, спасать себя и только себя. Мозг в это же время холодно и расчетливо анализировал все, что видели глаза.

Джексон, точнее то что от него осталось, висел в ванной, привязанный к трубе. Его лица Стайлз не видел, наверное, это было к лучшему. Торс Джексона был ярко-красного цвета, сначала Стайлзу показалось, что он в крови, и только потом он понял, что с него сняли кожу, судя по полосам на ногах снимали кусками, медленно и явно стараясь причинить как можно больше боли. Из живота свисали лиловые кольца кишечника, Стайлз еще со времен школы знал, что кишечник длинный, но видеть подобного ему, слава богу, до этого не приходилось.

Врачебного опыта или хотя бы знаний у Стайлза не имелось, но даже ему было вполне очевидно, что Джексон безнадежно мертв, хотелось только верить что мучился он не слишком долго… Хотелось, но почему-то не верилось. Пришедший за ним долго и расчетливо пытал Джексона за предательство совершенное другим человеком сотни лет назад. Стайлз закрыл дверь в ванную. С Джексоном поступили бесчеловечно, но логично, крови там должно было пролиться немерено, и вся она ушла в сток ванной. А Денни зря оставили на полу в комнате. Стайлз понятия не имел, сколько крови может вытечь из разбитой головы, но судя по пятну на ковре ее было немало. Вопрос только в том, что случится раньше, кровавое пятно проступит на потолке номера, находящегося под ними, или закончатся сутки, на которые они сняли номер и сюда придет горничная. В любом случае оставаться тут было нельзя. Те, а точнее Стайлз не сомневался, тот кто это сделал почему-то их с Лидией не дождался, возможно просто повезло, а может, Джексон кричал слишком громко.

Теперь, когда Царь собрал все, кроме сердца, ему нужна была только Лидия. Ее нужно было спрятать любой ценой, тварь, сделавшая такое с их друзьями, должна была отправится в ад, откуда и выбралась.

Стайлз вышел в коридор и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Лидия ждала его в лифте удерживая двери.

\- Они там? – на бескровном лице Лидии яркой полосой выделялись алые, искусанные губы. Стайлз кивнул.

\- Они там, пошли отсюда.

Лидия зашла в лифт, ее трясло, она явно держалась из последних сил. Стайлз не представлял, чем и как может ее утешить, у него не просто не было слов, подходящих к моменту.

Из отеля они вышли спокойно, Стайлз оглянулся, он понятия не имел, куда им теперь идти, а еще он четко ощущал чужой взгляд, за ними явно следили, нужно было хотя бы попытаться сбросить хвост, прежде чем думать, что делать дальше.

Стайлз решительно взял Лидию за руку и повел за собой. Следующий час они кружили по городу пересаживаясь с одного поезда на другой. Лидия ни о чем не спрашивала, ничего не говорила, со стороны она выглядела находящейся под кайфом.

Нужно было связаться с Дитоном, он обещал помочь Лидии. За себя Стайлз уже не боялся, после увиденного в номере было понятно, ему самому жить долго и счастливо не светит. Внутри копошилась подлая мысль: нужно было избавиться от Лидии, Царю нужна она, Стайлз в этой истории лишний, он никому не нужен, он ничего не знает, никого не видел. Если удастся избавиться от черной метки в виде Лидии, он сможет выжить, вернется к отцу, заставит себя забыть все случившееся, перейдет в другой колледж, может, найдет Дерека, наладит личную жизнь…. Самое главное - он будет жить.

И приходя на кладбище, будет видеть могилы бывших одноклассников и понимать, что мог отмстить, мог заставить их убийцу отплатить за украденные жизни, но струсил, просто сбежал.

Стайлз тряхнул головой отгоняя панические мысли, он не герой, он хочет жить, но никуда не уйдет. Ощущение чужого взгляда исчезло. Стайлз вывел Лидию обратно на поверхность. Они стояли недалеко от центрального парка. Судя по тому, что Стайлз читал о Нью-Йорке, по ночам там делать было совершенно нечего, и все же именно туда Стайлза вело чутье. Может, Дитон пошутил насчет магии, Стайлз совсем не чувствовал себя всесильным колдуном, но сейчас клочок леса, сохранившийся в центре мегаполиса, казался самым безопасным местом.

Поблуждав по дорожкам, Стайлз остановился на поляне, за время блужданий в голове сложился план.

\- Лидс, нам нужно будет расстаться, это единственный вариант…

\- Я думаю, он нам соврал, - Лидия смотрела куда-то в глубину парка.

\- Кто? – Стайлз сбился с мысли.

\- Дитон, знаешь, он ведь нам ничего не сказал из того, что мы по сути не знали или не могли догадаться сами, - Лидия перевела взгляд на Стайлза.

\- Он нас предупредил, и потом он же сказал, они и сами знают не так много.

\- Это вранье, Стайлз, Дитон говорил, что такие, как он, уже очень давно хранят и ищут знания. Из того, что он нам рассказал, получается, что знают они лишь то, что написано в книге. Так не бывает. Он знает, кого мы должны бояться, но не говорит. Почему? Он даже не ответил как профессор связан с корпорацией, Дитон просто увел разговор в сторону, неужели ты этого не понял?

Стайлз задумался, в чем-то Лидия, безусловно, была права, только вот конкретно сейчас это было не так важно.

\- Мы разберемся с этим потом. Лидс, нам никому нельзя сейчас верить, нужно спрятать тебя, всего два дня, а Дитон будет и потом. Послушай меня, - Стайлз взял лицо Лидии в ладони и смотрел ей прямо в глаза, - я отдам тебе кулон. Дитон говорил, что его делали для людей, я думаю….он заряжается от меня. Я ношу его уже долго, кулон тебя спрячет. Ты уйдешь из парка, пойдешь на центральный вокзал и оттуда позвонишь моему отцу.

Стайлз вытащил из кармана свой телефон и сунул его в руку Лидии.

\- Скажешь ему, что я в порядке, и что ты ждешь его в нашем месте. Потом ты выкинешь телефон и все время до его приезда будешь среди людей. Отец приедет за тобой в течение часа максимум. Вы не будете искать меня, отец тебя увезет.

\- Стайлз, - Лидия его прервала, - ты не мог это придумать сейчас на ходу. Шериф не может быть настолько близко к Нью-Йорку.

\- Ладно, это наш с отцом уговор, - Стайлз кивнул, - я должен был звонить ему каждые шесть часов. Если звонка не было, отец летит сюда, ждет сутки и идет в ФБР. Я отправил ему сообщение вчера вечером, пред тем как выключил телефон, он уже должен быть в Нью-Йорке.

\- Почему ты так уверен насчет своего кулона? Дитон мог наврать тебе?

\- Зачем ему это делать? – вот в рассказе о кулоне Стайлз не сомневался.

\- Он мог вообще ничего о нем не говорить, но он сказал.

\- Ты не знаешь, как он работает, и даже если Дитон не соврал, если я уйду в нем, тебя найдут, - Лидия была непреклонна.

\- Зачем меня искать? Я ведь никто, - Стайлз усмехнулся, - Лидия, ты - царица, ты нужна, чтобы вернуть ее, чтобы найти сердце. Сейчас все зависит только от тебя. Если он тебя найдет, получится, что он победил.

\- Кто он, Стайлз? - Лидия оттолкнула его. - Мы даже не знаем, кого мы боимся. От кого я должна скрываться, прятаться? Я должна это знать…или я ничего не буду делать, какая теперь разница.

Стайлз потер лоб, зря он надеялся на сдержанность и ум Лидии. Она была на грани истерики, слишком много всего произошло за последние сутки.

\- Хорошо, что ты предлагаешь? Пойти и сдаться? Пусть убьют и нас тоже?

\- Нет, мы позвоним Дитону и выбьем из него правду…. Ты позвонишь! – Лидия сверкнула глазами и вытащила из сумочки новый телефон.

\- Откуда он у тебя? – удивился Стайлз, ему уже очень давно не приходилось видеть и тем более пользоваться кнопочными телефонами.

\- Купила, пока Денни искал нам номер. Звони, его не выследят.

Стайлз набрал единственный номер, занесенный в книжку.

\- Слушаю, - даже если Дитон и спал, то понять это было невозможно.

\- Доктор Дитон, это Стайлз. Нам нужна ваша помощь, наши друзья мертвы, осталась только Лидия, - Стайлз чуть отвел трубку от уха, чтобы прижавшаяся к нему Лидия тоже могла слышать разговор.

\- Я уже предлагал мисс Мартин убежище, мое предложение в силе.

\- Нет, нам нужно знать, кого мы должны боятся. Скажите нам, у вас должно что-то быть! Имена, описание внешности…что угодно!

\- Стайлз, - Дитон вздохнул, - если бы мы знали что-то подобное сейчас не возникло бы таких сложностей. Царица по обычаям своей родины скрывала лицо, ее без покрывал видел только Царь. Мы не знаем имен, у Царя его забирали, когда он принимал власть, его народ верил что Царь равен богам, а у богов нет имен. Их богами были Луна и Солнце, откуда у них имена?

Лидия коснулась руки Стайлза и губами произнесла слово, Стайлз кивнул.

\- А его дочери? Вы договорили они должны были хранить знания, о них вы что-то знаете?

\- Стайлз, мы говорим о тех, кто жил тысячи лет назад, говорил и писал на языке, которого уже нет.

\- Вы сами говорили, что есть люди, которые его знают.

\- Стайлз, поймите правильно. Есть люди, которые его знают. Но это мертвый язык, мы не знаем, как звучат эти слова первоначально…хотя, я могу вам сказать одно имя. Самая младшая дочь Царя, считается, что только ее род дошел до наших дней и сохранил знания.

Стайлз не видел никакого толка в знание одного имени. Царевна умерла, даже если живы ее потомки, их не вычислить по одному имени. Лидия прижалась плотнее, она явно хотела знать.

\- И как ее звали?

\- Хэйле, я не уверен в произношении, но это все, чем я располагаю.

\- Доктор, насчет моего кулона, скажите, если я отдам его Лидии, он будет работать? Или он действует только когда его ношу я?

\- Он набирает силы, если вы носите его больше недели, он вполне может скрыть от оборотней мисс Мартин. Если они не видели ее до того, как она надела кулон, он ее спрячет, но если она была в поле зрения, то магия не скроет ее.

\- Да, я понимаю, - Стайлз кивнул, несмотря на то, что Дитон его сейчас точно не видел.

\- Надеюсь, я сумел вам помочь, возможно, мисс Мартин все же будет лучше довериться мне? Я заинтересован в том, чтобы царица не вернулась обратно.

\- Я не дам ему получить Лидию, вы можете в этом не сомневаться, - Стайлз сбросил звонок и швырнул телефон в кусты.

\- Идем отсюда, - он потянул Лидию за собой, прислушиваясь. В ночном парке было удивительно тихо, даже странно, что шум никогда не спящего города сюда не долетал. Вдоволь поплутав по дорожкам, Стайлз усадил Лидию на лавку.

\- Лидс, больше тянуть не получится. Пора расходиться. Ты помнишь, что надо делать? – Стайлз снял с шеи кулон и надел на Лидию. По спине пробежал холодок, ночью, пусть даже и летней пригодилось бы что-то плотнее рубашки.

Лидия молча кивнула. Стайлз вздохнул и, присев рядом, крепко поцеловал нежные губки.

\- Лидия, ты царица моего сердца, я как никто понимаю, почему тебя могли назвать луноликой. Ты самая умная из всех девушек которых я знаю…

\- Как ты сказал? – Лидия вдруг схватила Стайлза за руку.

\- Я сказал что ты самая умная девушка, - растерялся Стайлз.

\- Нет, - Лидия покачала головой, - ты сказал что я луноликая, но девушка…

\- Ну, да, так и есть, - Стайлз кивнул не понимая, к чему клонит Лидия.

\- Знаешь, я ведь тогда прочитала не только легенду, но и просто полистала книгу. Там помимо легенды были еще разделы о грамматике, верованиях…в общих чертах. Волки поклонялись луне и солнцу, но больше чтили именно луну.

\- Ну, люди всегда больше почитали женское начало, - Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Да, но у них, - Лидия смотрела Стайлзу в глаза, - Луна была символом не женского, а мужского начала. Понимаешь, не было в их языке слов, связанных с луной и женским началом. С чего бы Царю сравнивать свою Царицу с мужским божеством?

\- Может, это просто, не знаю, ну, ошибка, - Стайлз в свое время удовлетворился легендой и так глубоко не полез.

\- Хорошо, - Лидия тряхнула волосами, - если я сосуд для души Царицы, значит я похожа на нее, скажи, ты сравнил бы меня с луной?

Стайлз задумался, Лидию он мог восхвалять долго, но тут она была права, луна была последним, что приходило на ум. Лидия была скорее подобна огню, чем бледному шару в облаках.

\- Видишь? Мы в чем-то ошиблись… - Лидия покрутила кулон.

Стайлз смотрел на него как зачарованный, камушек сверкал, отражая звезды, и вместе с этим светом кусочки картинки вдруг стали складываться в единое, пугающее целое.

\- Он вернулся в наш мир тысячелетия спустя, - Стайлз вцепился в волосы, все было настолько просто, и так очевидно, - он был в тысячах километрах от тех, в ком была его сила. Ему нужны были знания, нужено было научиться не выделяться среди людей, стать таким как все, первое, что ему должно было потребоваться это имя…. Простое, такое, что бы не бросалось в глаза, но все же такое, что несло бы в себе его суть…. Хэйле, Лидс!  
Лидия широко распахнула глаза.

\- Стайлз, луноликий…ему с самого начала был нужен ты!

\- Ваш ум, мисс Мартин, восхищал меня с первой же встречи, жаль Вы немного опоздали.

Стайлз вскочил и обернулся на голос, в этот момент в его шею впилась пчела, рефлекторно дернувшись он, вытащил из шеи маленький дротик. Перед глазами поплыл туман.

\- Лидс, беги…. – язык заплетался, Стайлз попытался сделать шаг и почувствовал, как ноги предательски подгибаются. Упасть на землю ему не дали, последнее, что увидел Стайлз, было лицо Дерека на котором светились ярко-алые глаза.

***

Голова ныла как после удавшейся вечеринки, задранные вверх руки затекли. Стайлз попытался их опустить… и не смог. Дернувшись, он сумел открыть глаза. Над ним, теряясь во тьме, был потолок, по крайней мере, в это хотелось верить больше, чем в черное небо без звезд. В голове медленно, как выплывая из тумана, появились воспоминания о встрече в парке.

Стайлз судорожно дернул руками, сверху звякнуло. Стайлз повернул голову и с трудом разглядел толстые металлические наручники. 

\- Мистер Стилински, Вы уже проснулись? Напрасно.

Стайлз прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть говорящего, света в помещении, мягко говоря, было мало. 

\- Профессор?

\- Увы, мой юный друг, за все приходится платить. Уважаемый профессор Низар погиб в пустыне, это неизбежное зло.

Мужчина, вышедший из тени, ничем не походил на их профессора, Пьер Низар носил густую бороду, длинные волосы и очки. Выглядел он лет на пятьдесят, хотя о возрасте преподавателей Стайлз никогда и не задумывался особо.

Этому мужчине Стайлз не дал бы больше тридцати, гладко зачесанные назад волосы, аккуратные усы и бородка, пронзительно голубые глаза. Слишком пронзительные, они в прямом смысле светились ярко-голубым светом. Только вот голос остался тем же самым, мягким, чуть растягивающим отдельные слова. Человеку с таким голосом совершенно не хотелось верить.

\- Зачем вам это нужно было? – говорить было сложно, язык казался распухшим, а в горле пересохло.

\- Усыплять вас? – мужчина подошел ближе и, вытащив из кармана зажигалку, запалил факел над Стайлзом.

\- Нет, все это, Вы теперь кто вообще? - Стайлз прикрыл глаза, свет обжигал.

\- О, это боюсь слишком долго и сложно объяснять, но я все тот же кем и был с рождения. Для Вас просто Питер, надеюсь, я по-прежнему могу звать вас просто по имени, Стайлз?

\- Просто Питер? То есть не Питер Хейл?

Никогда еще Стайлз настолько не радовался голосу Лидии, пусть она тоже явно говорила с трудом, но явно была жива, а вдвоем они могли многое… по крайней мере, в это хотелось верить.

\- Мисс Мартин, вот вам точно не стоило пробуждаться, - Питер укоризненно посмотрел в темноту и отошел от Стайлза.

\- Вы не ответили на вопрос! – Стайлз хотел понимать где находится Питер, откуда ждать удар.

Рядом вспыхнул еще один факел.

\- Пока еще я не удостоен подобной чести, но думаю, это вопрос времени.

Стайлз повернул голову и увидел Лидию, она лежала на массивном каменном столе, прикованная к нему за руки и за ноги. Что-то подсказывало, что и он сам лежит на чем-то подобном.

\- Или же ваш Царь не считает что его рабы достойны подобного, - Стайлз сглотнул, стоило ли Лидии так злить того, в чьей полной власти они находятся.

Питер только легко улыбнулся, видимо, чтобы его разозлить, требовалось что-то большее.

\- Мисс Мартин, мы не рабы, а дети. А дети не получают имени отца прежде его супруги, ну или супруга, мы же достаточно толерантны и современны.

\- Он ошибся, - Стайлз еще раз попытался сглотнуть, просить воды не хотелось, - это не могу быть я... – называть по имени убийцу друзей было вышел скромных сил Стайлза, так же как и думать о нем в ином контексте, чем об ожившей легенде.

\- Он никогда не ошибается, - Питер опять подошел к нему и принялся разглядывать, - тем более в том, что касается его Царицы.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что две тысячи лет назад двое мужчин могли вступить в брак, тогда все были более… традиционных взглядов, раз нет?

Стайлз отчаянно пытался придумать, как им освободиться. Сломать браслеты не представлялось реальным, значит, нужно было пытаться уболтать тюремщика.

\- Брак нет, увы, тогда это действительно было невозможно, но вот касательно взглядов… Стайлз, боюсь, вам не понять, что такое найти свою пару. Это не описать словами, как можно рассказать слепому, что такое красный цвет? Как описать глухому музыку?

\- То есть у Вас есть пара? – Лидия подала голос.

\- Нет, увы, я пока еще не удостоен такого счастья, признаю, найти пару - это редкий дар от судьбы, им не разбрасываются, - Питер, судя по всему, больше не собирался отходить от Стайлза.

\- Вы так и не сказали, зачем вам все это? Мировая власть? – Стайлз шевельнулся, лежать на каменном столе было весьма неудобно.

\- Мне власть ни к чему, Стайлз, - Питер широко улыбнулся, - это мечта, мечта стольких поколений, но осуществить которую сумел только я, и я же получу главный приз. Нет, конечно, стоит признать, что в этом есть определенная заслуга и моей сестры, если бы не ее деньги, все было бы куда сложнее, но она, как и все остальные, утратила веру. Но не я, я верил, Стайлз, верил с самого детства, что сумею найди погребенного в песках Царя, и сумею вернуть его к жизни.

\- Зачем? Вы не знали о нем ничего, кроме легенд, - Стайлз не понимал этого фанатизма, больше того от речи Питера четко попахивало безумием.

\- Я знал все. Я уже сказал, Стайлз, мы все его дети, нам ничего не грозило. Вам, людям, может быть, но нам точно нет. Как можно не желать вернуть того, кто стоял у истоков? Того, при чьем правлении мой вид был сильным, когда люди боялись даже думать о нас.

\- И вы воскресили его, чтобы поблагодарить? – в голосе Лидии слышалась явная насмешка.

\- Что вы, мисс Мартин, я его не воскрешал, я же не бог. Я лишь пробудил его. Как оказалась вопреки неверию многих, старые заклинания прекрасно сработали, и ваша кровь пробудила Царя. Сложно было не столько пробудить и привезти его в Америку, сколько найти всех вас, а особенно Вас, Стайлз.

\- То есть Вы были в Бейкон Хиллс? Это Вы убили Скотта, Эллисон и Айзека? – Стайлз дернул руками, одновременно изображая ярость и проверяя браслеты на прочность, увы, они были очень прочные.

\- Не стоит, вы можете поранить себя, - судя по лицу Питера и та и другая попытки не удались, - да, мы были в вашем славном городке, но я бы не стал назвать это убийством. Это необходимые жертвы, увы.

\- Питер, ты слишком много болтаешь, - из темноты раздался новый голос, в этот раз женский.

\- Кора, выйди на свет, думаю, нашим гостям захочется познакомиться, - Питер отошел от стола.

\- Стайлз, мисс Мартин, познакомитесь, моя племянница Кора и дочь Малия.

Стайлз повернул голову и закрыл глаза, мысленно застонав. В круге света стояли те самые девушки, которых он видел тогда в отеле.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - Малия широко и очень похоже на отца улыбнулась. Стайлз окинул ее взглядом, совершенно не понимая, что мог раньше находить в ней привлекательного.

\- Не могу ответить тем же. Это же вы выследили нас в отеле? Как?

\- Это было не то чтобы сложно, - Кора хмыкнула, в отличие от Малии она казалась куда менее женственной, и в ней, пусть и с трудом, но действительно угадывалось что-то восточное. Хотя никакого родства между этими тремя и их Царем Стайлз не мог представить, даже очень постаравшись, хотя учитывая, что прошедшие две тысячи лет внесли свои коррективы, считать их родственниками было крайне оптимистично.

\- Предположим, вас выследили не Кора с Малией, - Питер явно не любил оставаться на вторых ролях, - а наши специалисты, по вашей почте. Как я понял, мистер Махилани был весьма неплох в своем деле, если бы не эта зацепка, они бы вас не нашли.

Каждое слово как нож вонзалось в сердце. Стайлз старался не думать о сказанном Питером, сейчас точно было не время для того, чтобы сдохнуть от чувства вины, если они не выберутся, их и так убьют, а если спасутся… можно будет и подумать.

\- Это уже неважно, - вмешалась Кора, и Стайлз сейчас был ей почти благодарен, - мама просила узнать, все ли готово.

\- Все готово, мы ждем только нашего Царя, - кивнул Питер, - можем начать в любой момент.

\- Тогда я пойду и сообщу им, - Кора кивнула, но уйти не успела.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - Дерек вышел из темноты, следом за ним шла высокая черноволосая женщина, по виду годившаяся ему в матери и крайне походившая на Кору, хотя логичнее было предположить, что это как раз Кора походит на нее.

\- Мой господин, - Питер едва заметно склонил голову, Дерек его проигнорировал и подошел к Стайлзу.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – он попытался погладить Стайлза по щеке, но тот увернулся.

\- Дай подумать, я лежу на каменном столе и прикован к нему. Я отлично себя чувствую.

Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что ведет себя как Лидия и нарывается, но он никого и никогда еще так не ненавидел как Дерека.

\- Сарказм - это не так плохо, - Дерек чуть улыбнулся.

\- Откуда тебе знать такие слова, ты умер две тысячи лет назад.

\- Чуть больше чем две тысячи. Я много читаю, Стайлз, это помогает, - Дерек был совершенно невозмутим, - и я не умирал.

\- Когда у живого…пусть даже не человека вырезают органы – это смерть.

\- Возможно, но для меня это был шаг в бессмертие, - Дерек поймал его лицо в ладони, - мне жаль, что все так получилось.

Стайлз дернулся, но его не отпускали.

\- Тебе жаль, что ты убил моих друзей?

\- Нет, - Дерек покачал головой, - они дали клятву сохранить мою силу и вернуть, когда это потребуется.

\- Чушь, они ни в чем тебе не клялись! Никто из них тогда еще не появился на свет.

\- Возможно, но именно в них была моя сила, - Дерек поглаживал его лицо кончиками пальцев, - а как она оказалась в них - меня мало волнует.

\- Ты все равно обречен, - Стайлз не смог сдержать злорадство, - я не имею ни малейшего понятия, где твое сердце, а луна уже должна убывать, надеюсь теперь ты отправишься в Ад.

\- Стайлз, тише, - Дерек накрыл его губы ладонью, - неважно, знаешь ты или нет, главное, что я знаю, где оно. Ты же умный мальчик, подумай сам. Он был один, его преследовали, у него не было времени для надежного тайника….

Стайлз задумался всего на миг и вздрогнул.

\- Нет, нет! Слышишь, этого не может быть!!!

\- Почему? – Дерек осторожно коснулся его груди. - Ты носишь в себе мое сердце и его придется отдать. Мне жаль, Стайлз, что это именно ты, знаешь, наверное, если бы наша встреча произошла сейчас, у нас могло бы что-то получится…. Но его я встретил раньше, и без него в этом мире пусто, я не живу, я существую….

\- Но если ты заберешь у меня сердце, я умру. Так же как и все! У тебя никого не останется, - Стайлз с трудом подбирал слова, сейчас он хотел только одного: хотел жить как никогда.

\- Останется, он ко мне вернется, - Дерек обернулся, глядя на стол с Лидией, у которого стоял Питер, который что-то ей негромко говорил.

\- Люди без сердца не живут, Дерек, так не бывает, я умру, я не хочу умирать, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, - Стайлз сорвался на лихорадочный шепот.

\- Ну что Вы, Стайлз, Вы не умрете, - Питер широко улыбнулся, - насколько я слышал, Вам всегда хотелось обладать сердцем мисс Мартин, вам повезло, именно это мы и устроим.

Стайлз попытался закричать, но его рот опять накрыла ладонь Дерека, а вторая рука, на которой вместо ногтей оказались длинные когти, вонзилась в грудь. Стайлз выгнулся, пытаясь уйти от этой руки, забирающей у него жизнь, но оковы держали крепко.

Сбоку раздался отчаянный крик Лидии, Стайлз почти не слышал его, все его внимание было приковано к бьющемуся сердцу, которое держал в руке Дерек. Красный комок, истекающий кровью, вопреки логике, продолжал судорожно сокращаться, а сам Стайлз все еще жил, глядя на то, как Дерек вонзает клыки в его еще живое сердце.

Не было ни боли, ни страха, когда Стайлз, наконец, соскользнул во тьму, милостиво накрывшую его своим крылом.

 

Стайлз плыл в облаках, ему движение казалось медленным и неторопливым, но судя по тому, с какой скоростью внизу пролетали земли, ветер нес его с огромной скоростью. Он понятия не имел, где именно находится, но был готов поклясться, что это точно не Калифорния и, скорее всего, не Америка. Внезапно ветер, все это время несший его вперед, окружил его плотным кольцом, как Стайлз не старался, он не мог вздохнуть, легкие жгло от нехватки кислорода, и он судорожно рванулся вверх, пытаясь вырваться из душащего его кольца.

Кольцо взорвалось сотнями водяных брызг, Стайлз судорожно дышал и вновь не мог понять, где он находится.

Высокие каменные бортики окружали бассейн, по поверхности которого плавали лепестки каких-то цветов, вода доходила до пояса. 

От стены тихо отделилась девушка, державшая в руках широкую простыню.

\- Господин, Ваш наряд готов, - девушка угодливо согнулась в поклоне. Стайлз попытался было открыть рот, чтобы спросить у нее, что тут происходит и где, собственно, он находится, но с ужасом понял, что его тело ему не подчиняется. Вместо того, чтобы говорить, он молча шел к бортику. Оказалось, под водой скрыты широкие ступени, Стайлз не спеша поднялся и приподнял руки, позволяя девушке ловко снять с тела лишнюю влагу. Внутри самого себя Стайлз буквально сгорал от стыда. Нагота перед симпатичной девушкой его не смущала, смущали его раболепное поклонение, и сама ситуация.

Дождавшись, пока служанка с поклоном отойдет, Стайлз опустился на широкий стол, позволяя умелым рукам слуг умащивать свое тело душистыми маслами. В голове мелькали смутные картинки шагающих людей, оружия, но он не позволял себя погрузится в них.

Поднявшись со стола, Стайлз опять замер, позволяя укутывать свое тело в тончайшие ткани. В том, что все безупречно, он не сомневался, хоть и понятия не имел, с чего бы ему это знать. Понять, куда он попал и что происходит, так и не удавалось, собственно, так же как и завладеть своим телом. Судя по тому, как быстро все выполняли слуги, причем, откуда он знал что это именно слуги, Стайлз тоже не очень-то понимал, ничего нового для всех тут не происходило.

Решив, что если не получается спрашивать, нужно слушать и смотреть, благо пока ничего особо страшного не происходило, Стайлз принялся изучать то, что было доступно его взору. Доступно было немного, его усадили на стул и приняли что-то рисовать на руках и ногах.

\- Брат мой, можно подумать, что ты дева, готовящаяся взойти на брачное ложе, - раздался сзади насмешливый голос.

\- Кто знает, что ждет тебя, сестра моя, возможно, тебе стоит приготовить себя принять мужчину, а то и не одного.

Слышать свой голос со стороны было странно. К тому же Стайлз был готов поклясться, что обычно не растягивает слова и в его голосе нет столько презрения.

Говорившая встала перед ним, и Стайлз не удержался от радостного крика. Это была Лидия, его Лидия. От красавицы с молочно-белой кожей и клубничными локонами в девушке, стоящей перед ним, не было ровным счетом ничего. Эта была высокой, смуглокожей с темными волосами и глазами, но Стайлз был полностью уверен в том, что видит перед собой Лидию.

Повинуясь взмаху ее руки, слуги почтительно расступились и отошли. Стайлз недовольно глянул на золотые узоры, покрывавшие кисти, слава богам, знаки успели закончить.

\- Ради чего ты пришла, сестра?

\- Я желаю, чтобы ты вышел в зал и успокоил жен и дочерей соратников моего отца, - что ж, стоило признать, Лидия в любом теле умела повелевать.

\- Как же я могу отказать тебе? – поднявшись, он направился к арке, отделенной от общего зала плотной тканью, обычно полог был открыт, но сейчас из-за вынужденного соседства его пришлось закрывать.

Стайлз отвел занавес и окинул взглядом зал. Юные девы, взрослые женщины. Дочери, жены, те, чья безопасность стала платой за верных и сильных воинов.

\- Хватит трусить, - голос Лидии легко перекрыл шум остальных голосов, - я привела вам моего брата, чтобы он повторил вам то, что сказал моему отцу!

Стайлз отчетливо слышал в своей голове чужие мысли, совсем нелестно характеризующие девушек, сидящих в зале, да и Лидию тоже. Это, конечно, было не слишком приятно, но самого Стайлза мучил очередной вопрос: почему эта версия Лидии зовет его братом? Своего лица он не видел, но руки да и тело, которое ему удалось разглядеть, было лишено даже малейших признаков загара. Не то, чтобы солнце как-то особенно любило его, он всегда отличался светлой кожей и быстро сгорал, но жизнь в Калифорнии, да и занятие лакроссом давали ему загар почти на весь год. Девушки, сидящие перед ним, также все как на подбор были смуглыми и темноволосыми.

\- Брат мой, - Лидия прервала его размышления, - ты говорил, что мой отец победит врагов?

\- Говорил, - Стайлз кивнул, - доблестная армия нашего царя и господина повергнет врагов в трепет и отбросит от стен города.

Шум в зале утих, на лицах девушек стали появляться робкие улыбки. Стайлз вновь окинул их взглядом. Они все слышали о том, что он не может лгать о том, что видит. Это было его даром и платой за него. Рассказывая свои видения, он действительно не мог произносить лжи, как бы этого не желал. Только вот никому не приходило в голову, что видел он всегда куда больше, чем говорил, и что из увиденного он озвучивал, знали лишь он сам и боги.

Он видел победу их царя и честно, без утайки, поведал то, что увидел. Вот только лишь умолчал о том, сколь ничтожно мал был шанс на эту победу.

\- Если даже Богам будет угодно изменить судьбу, - Лидия посчитала, что дала достаточно времени для размышлений своим подругам, - то эти покои надежно спрятаны от чужаков, их не найти, и мы сможем уйти. Вашим жизням ничто не угрожает.

Стайлз нахмурился, подобный исход он не просчитывал. В голове замелькали сотни картинок, Стайлза замутило и вновь отбросило на место безмолвного зрителя. В этих картинках он не понимал ровным счетом ничего, но судя по всему, парень, в чьей голове он сидел, отлично в происходящем разбирался и принял решение.

Сестра была права, шанс на то, что их не найдут, был. Пусть он и был невелик, но так рисковать он права не имел.

Его никогда не учили владеть оружием. Считалось, что рядом с ним, для его защиты и безопасности, находятся лучшие воины, и если не выстоят они, то что сможет он сам.

Внутри зала было всего двое воинов. Местонахождение покоев держали в строжайшей тайне, как войти и выйти отсюда, знали только двое, оттого и было решено что большего количества стражи не нужно.

Он плавно двинулся к ближайшему стражу. В голове одна за другой мелькали сцены… в которых раз за разом у него ничего не получалось. Стайлз безжалостно искал все новые и новые варианты, пока не мелькнул желанный исход.

Подчиняясь ему, он подался вперед и ловко выхватил из-за пояса стража тяжелый нож, взмахнув кистью, он, не раздумывая, послал его в стену за которой скрывался сложный механизм, запирающий двери его покоев. Нож вонзился точно в узкую щель между плитами. Внутри стены что-то жалобно заскрипело, дверь отошла в сторону открывая проход.

\- Что ты делаешь? – крик сестры настиг его около чаши с фруктами, Стайлзу казалось, что все, кроме него, начали двигаться очень медленно, как во сне. Взяв из чаши нож для фруктов, Стайлз, не задумываясь, вонзил его в глаз приближающемуся стражу. Оказалось, что убивать людей совсем не сложно и не страшно.

Сестра что-то кричала, требовала, но причин опасаться второго воина не было. Кто-то должен был в случае чего спасать наследницу. Царский род не должен был прерваться, рисковать жизнью сестры никто не станет. Это, к слову, было отличной идеей. Сдернуть с сестры накидку было еще легче, чем убить стражника.

Маскироваться под девушку Стайлзу еще не доводилось, руки сами закрепили накидку, скрывая волосы, лицо и плечи. Теперь шансов пройти за стены было больше, стражники, если таковые встретятся, не осмелятся остановить царевну.

Насколько Стайлз, понимал город находился в осаде, причем эта осада была не игрушечная, а самая настоящая, и людей, судя по всему, убивали тоже по-настоящему. В такой ситуации идти за стены города было самоубийством. Стайлз в очередной раз попытался перехватить бразды управления телом, и опять безрезультатно. Приходилось наблюдать, как сумасшедший в его теле тащит их в самый центр битвы.

Выбраться за стены города по тайному проходу было совсем не сложно. За стенами кипел бой, люди царя уже проигрывали, хоть еще и не знали об этом. Захватчики были сильней, и единственным, что им мешало захватить город, были ворота, Стайлз собирался это исправить.

В самом центре битвы был тот, кого он искал, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и отдался своей силе целиком, теперь только от его дара зависело, сумеет ли он выжить или же его жизнь прервет случайный удар.

Он скользил меж воинами как призрак, и с радостью чувствовал, что его цель все ближе, предсказание было верным, их тянуло друг к другу как две половинки одного целого.

Когда перед ним выпрыгнул монстр с ярко-алыми глазами, Стайлз попытался бросится прочь, ибо ничего такого, от чего стоило бы ощущать ликование, которое разливалось в груди, в монстре не было. Высоченный, с выгнутыми по-звериному ногами, длинными когтями, Стайлз даже думать не хотел, в чем могла быть испачкана шерсть на его передних лапах, клыки в пасти тоже не оставляли сомнения, что Стайлз этой твари на один зуб.

Вместо того чтобы бежать и как можно быстрее, он опустился на одно колено и прижал ладонь к сердцу.

\- Мой господин.

\- Кто ты? – голос был очень знаком, и Стайлз поднял голову, снова глядя на монстра.

Только вот вместо зверя перед ним стоял совершенно обнаженный Дерек, и нагота его, судя по всему, совсем не смущала. Волосы у него были длиннее, плечи шире, он был куда более смуглый, но это точно был Дерек, даже красные глаза Стайлз легко узнал.

\- Я тот, кто поможет вам захватить город.

\- Зачем мне твоя помощь, человек? Мои воины сделают это и так, - под пронзительным взглядом алых глаз сложно было собраться с мыслями, но Стайлз сумел себя превозмочь и выпрямился.

\- Сделают, но Вы, мой господин, потеряете многих из них, я же могу показать другой путь.  
Дерек усмехнулся.

\- Хорошо, покажи, но если ты попытаешься обмануть меня, заплатишь жизнью.

\- Моя жизнь в ваших руках, - Стайлз кивнул, с этим спорить было глупо.

***

Как открыть центральные ворота Стайлз не имел ни малейшего понятия, да и шансов на это было слишком мало. Поэтому он вместе с Дереком, который вновь оброс шерстью и опять ничем не напоминал человека, стоял недалеко от западных ворот, ведущих в трущобы. Эти ворота были не слабее остальных, но только в них Стайлз смог увидеть желанную брешь.

\- Мой господин, среди ваших воинов найдутся те, кто смогут влезть по стенам?

Зверь рядом опустился на четыре лапы и кивнул.

\- Когда я скажу, им нужно будет подняться по стене, там не больше десяти воинов. Если моему господину его воины нужны живыми, тогда достаточно будет троих, если нет, то хватит и двоих.

Зверь что-то рыкнул назад, за ними, насколько Стайлз мог судить, стояли те, кто принадлежал к лучшим из лучших и удостоился чести охранять своего Царя.

Стайлза мало касалось, кто это будет, для него они все пока что были на одно лицо. Он закрыл глаза, бережно касаясь нитей судеб, нужно было найти такие, что помогут открыть ворота.

\- Можно, - слово едва слетело с губ, а трое воинов уже кинулись вперед в прыжке, недоступном обычному человеку.

Смотреть, выйдет у них или нет, Стайлз не собирался, он не сомневался в своих предсказаниях. День выдался сложным, а впереди было еще немало забот. Не раздумывая, он опустился на землю, пачкая дорогие одежды пылью.

Когда ворота со скрипом открылись и воины его Царя потоком хлынули в обреченный город, тот вновь обратился в человека.

\- Кто ты такой? – теперь в этом вопросе не было ни презрения, ни насмешки, как в первый раз.

Стайлз спокойно смотрел в его глаза.

\- Я провидец, сильнейший из рожденных в своем поколении.

\- Охраняйте его, разберемся потом, - Дерек взмахнул рукой и рядом со Стайлзом встали два воина. Его Царь, больше не оглядываясь, вновь обратился в зверя и, издав рык, кинулся внутрь города.

Стайлз, собравшись с силами, охотно позволил поднять и увести себя к холмам, все, что мог он сделал, остальное было в руках его Царя.

Когда солнце опустилось за горизонт, знаменуя окончание дня, Стайлз стоял на холме и жадно вглядывался в то, как пожары поглощают город, в котором он вырос. Ничего более прекрасного и желанного ему еще не доводилась видеть.

Нужно было поставить точку в старой жизни и начать новую. Для этого требовалось закрепить свое положение. Стайлз обернулся к сопровождавшим его воинам.

\- Я желаю видеть вашего Царя.

Мешать ему не стали и отвели к самому большому из шатров, стоящему в центре лагеря. Внутри нашелся только один слуга.

\- Хозяина тут нет, - слуга склонился в поклоне, из чего Стайлз сделал вывод, что тот знает, кто перед ним.

\- Он тут будет, иначе тут не было бы меня.

Стайлз окинул взглядом пространство, в шатре не было ничего лишнего, но за внутренним занавесом угадывалось широкое ложе, оно манило, отдохнуть, закрыть глаза очень хотелось, видения выпили все силы.

\- Вам лучше дождаться утра в другом месте.

Стайлз удивленно перевел взгляд на слугу, судя по ошейнику, тот был рабом, и было совершенно не понять, с чего он решился высказывать свои мысли. Его собственные рабы точно себе такого не позволяли.

\- Я сам решу, как мне быть и что делать, - Стайлз подошел к широкому столу, на котором стоял кувшин и поднос с фруктами, он бы не отказался от чего-либо более существенного, но раб, судя по всему, не собирался его слушаться.

\- Вам лучше уйти, пока еще не поздно, - раб, все так же согнувшись, пятился к выходу из шатра.

\- Пошел вон, - Стайлз чувствовал, как в нем закипает гнев, еще вчера, рабу, пытающемуся командовать им, вырвали бы язык.

Раб коснулся лбом ковра, которым был застелен пол, и быстро выполз из шатра. Стайлз закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, усмиряя гнев, и налил себе чашу вина. Оно оказалось очень крепким, но приятным на вкус.

В груди появилось ощущение как будто ослабевает туго натянутая веревка, усмехнувшись и отставив чашу, Стайлз поднялся из широкого кресла. Почти сразу же полог шатра распахнулся и внутрь вошел его Царь. В этот раз он не был обнажен, набедренная повязка была расшита золотыми нитями, а тяжелый золотой пояс, украшенный драгоценными камнями, обхватывал талию. Стайлз склонил голову в поклоне, теперь обмануться было нельзя, перед ним стоял Царь, пред которым склонялись сильнейшие из живущих в мире.

\- Я не ждал тебя здесь, - тем не менее удивления в голосе своего Царя Стайлз не слышал, почему-то по телу прошла дрожь. Его так не пугал вид зверя, как хищные нотки звучащие в чужом голосе, - но меня радует предусмотрительность моих слуг.

Предусмотрительность? Стайлз растерялся, разговор шел не туда, он поднял глаза, глядя, как его Царь омывает руки в широкой золотой чаше, и срывающиеся капли становятся красными.

\- Мой господин, я здесь, потому что желаю знать свою дальнейшую судьбу, - нужно было вернуть беседу в нужное русло, Стайлз старался придать своему голосу твердости.

\- Ты же провидец, сам скажи мне, что тебя ждет, - его Царь расстегнул пояс, позволяя бесценной вещи упасть на ковер как ненужной безделушке.

Стайлз чуть улыбнулся и уже собрался озвучить то, чего его Царь еще сам не осознал, что было странно, не страшно, но в этот миг его глаза встретились с горящими алым огнем глазами его господина. Дар, дремавший внутри, взорвался сотнями картин, тело пронзила боль.

Он упал на колени, с ужасом глядя на свои руки, на которых одна за другой появлялись рваные раны, чувствовал, как его тело рвут на куски. От боли, которую он испытывал и которую только предстояло пережить, горло стянуло, и крики не прорывались, одновременно он чувствовал сильную руку, сдавившую его шею, не дающую вздохнуть, не пропускающую в грудь желанный воздух.

Стайлз видел, как пытался вырваться, убежать, бороться, видел, как хватает со стола нож, слышал как умоляет, но любая нить вела его только к боли, разница была лишь в том умрет он от этой боли, умрет от когтей и зубов, умрет от ножа, которым не сможет причинить даже малейшего вреда своему насильнику.

Его трясло от пережитого ужаса, которые еще только предстояло пережить. Ни одна из нитей не вела к спасению, ни одна не давала надежды. Все, что он мог, лишь молча пройти через это.

\- Я прошу вас, мой господин, я прошу…. – шепот срывался с его губ и оставался не услышанным. Он чувствовал, как его подхватили на руки и закинули на плечо, не желанная пара, а просто добыча, захваченная в бою. Всего лишь бессовестный раб, чье лицо даже не отложится в памяти. Он ошибся, пошел не той дорогой, не увидел знаков, не стал вглядываться в то, что его ждало в ближайшем будущем, поверив в то, что виднелось вдали. Его Царь был слишком опьянен своей победой и пролитой кровью чтобы услышать зов своего сердца. Сейчас он чувствовал только зов плоти. Стайлз знал что ему придется делить ложе со своим господином, знал что на этом ложе его ждет роль женщины, только вот ему не приходило в голову что все это случиться столь быстро и безжалостно. За ошибку предстояло заплатить.

 

Когда он пришел в себя было уже светло. Он в одиночестве лежал на том самом широком ложе, которое вчера заметил в шатре. Стайлз шевельнулся, пытаясь перевернуться на спину, и застонал от пронзившей тело боли. Еще несколько минут он позволил себе лежать, чувствуя, что боль подобно хищному зверю спряталась где-то в глубинах его тела, готовая атаковать как только он вновь шевельнется.

Все же пришлось пересилить слабость и подняться на ноги. Боль вновь набросилась на его истерзанное тело. Стайлз замер, глядя на свои дрожащие руки. Кровавых ран, которые он видел вчера, на нем не было. Он не сопротивлялся, не пытался сбежать и позволял делать со своим телом все, что было угодно его Царю.

Первый же шаг отозвался острой болью внизу живота. Стайлз осторожно провел пальцами промеж ягодиц. На подушечках была кровь. Он опустился на пол и задрожал от слез. Никогда в его жизни никто не причинял ему физической боли. В его окружении не было никого, кто осмелился бы поднять на него руку.

Его оберегали как величайшую ценность, как сокровище. А тот, кто должен был беречь, хранить, любить его больше своей жизни, надругался над ним. Стайлз смотрел на темнеющие на своих бедрах синяки. Нужно было собрать остатки сил, смыть со своего тела следы прошедшей ночи и найти себе убежище. Город был захвачен, во дворце пировали чужаки, но никто из них не знал ходы и тайные комнаты так хорошо, как и он сам.

Еще вчера Стайлз мечтал наконец увидеть своего Царя, сейчас он боялся, что тот вновь вернется и вновь предъявит права на его тело. Стайлз не был уверен, что сможет еще раз пережить эту боль.

С трудом собравшись и стараясь не смотреть на окрашенную своей кровью воду, Стайлз вышел из шатра. Несмотря на все усиливающуюся головную боль, которая скоро могла затмить собой боль в остальном теле, он вновь доверился своему дару и сейчас шел по городу, не встречаясь ни с кем. Ноги сами привели его в сад, находящийся недалеко от его бывших покоев.

Опустившись в траву, Стайлз закрыл глаза. Когда-то давно наставник учил его использовать свой дар для исцеления. Тогда у него получалось сращивать мелкие ссадины и порезы, но это было так давно, тем более сейчас он был истощен. Сейчас ему нужна была ванна с правильно подобранными травяными настоями, и опытные руки его служанок, способные массажем изгнать из тела напряжение и усталость.

Только вот он сам выбрал нить, на которой лишился всего, что имел, а в обмен получил пустоту. Нужно было искать выход, смотреть новые нити, Стайлз верил своим видениям. Его Царь был ему предназначен, значит, что-то просто пошло не так… Солнце нагревало его бледную кожу, грозя ожогами в ближайшем будущем, щебет птиц погружал в дрему, от которой был всего шаг до целебного транса.

В этот момент тишину его мира грубо нарушили.

\- Провидец! Тебя желает видеть Царь.

Стайлз открыл глаза, он не желал видеть Царя и не слышал, как подошел стоящий прямо над ним воин. Это значило лишь то, что он, как и его Царь, человеком только казался, будучи внутри зверем.

Подняться с травы было сложно, но от протянутой руки Стайлз отказался, прямо сейчас он не желал ничьих прикосновений. Они шли по отлично знакомым Стайлзу коридорам, но сейчас в них ходили чужаки, чужие воины несли стражу у дверей.

Недалеко от царских покоев Стайлз натолкнулся на ту, которую меньше всего хотел видеть. Сестра с волосами, убранными в простую косу, с открытым лицом и в рабском, пусть и золотом ошейнике словно дикая кошка зашипела на него:

\- Это все твоя вина! Как ты посмел предать своего царя, как ты посмел предать того, кто назвал тебя сыном?

\- У меня другой Царь, а твой отец лишь назвал меня сыном, но никогда им не считал, - Стайлз покачал головой, сейчас они впервые были равны. Он был рабом всю свою жизнь, и судя по всему, ему было суждено им же умереть, а гордой царевне теперь предстояло носить ошейник и быть игрушкой в постели зверя, пока ее красота и молодость не станутся позади. Волки не давали женщинам свободы.

\- Пусть Боги запомнят этот день, и когда бы будешь уверен в том, что твоя жизнь полна света, они повергнут тебе во мрак, как ты сделал с нами. Я буду молить их об этом каждый день, волчья подстилка.

Мир опять замедлил свой ход, Стайлз сделал шаг вперед и выхватил меч из ножен, висящих на поясе его спутника. В прошлый раз человек едва успел понять, что случилось, волк опоздал всего на секунду. Стайлз понимал, что будь они в реальном мире он не успел бы даже коснуться рукояти меча.

Отлично сбалансированный и заточенный клинок прошел сквозь шею сестры как через масло, она даже не успела понять в какой миг жизнь покинула ее.

Время опять вернуло свой привычный ход и меч из руки Стайлза мгновенно выхватили.

\- Никто не смеет оскорблять моего Царя, - Стайлз выдохнул и осел на пол, ноги его не держали.

\- Нам нужно идти… Провидец, - теперь в голосе воина было уважение и страх. И то и другое Стайлза вполне устраивало, в этот раз помощь принять пришлось. Держаться на ногах было сложно, но показывать слабость он не имел права.

\- У вас кровь, - вновь подал голос воин. Стайлз медленно кивнул и стер кровь, побежавшую из носа. Дар начал пить его жизнь. Пользоваться им больше было нельзя.

До царских покоев оставалось совсем не далеко, но для Стайлза это расстояние казалось бесконечным. Войдя в услужливо открывшиеся двери, он замер, не решаясь идти дальше, он понятия не имел, что его теперь ждет, какое новое испытание.

\- Сколько можно было идти! – гнев в голосе Царя заставил Стайлза выпрямиться и расправить плечи. Он не раб, он не желал им больше быть.

Царь вошел в комнату и вдруг замер как будто налетел на стену. На его лице на миг проступило удивление, а потом Стайлз внезапно обрел дар читать с лица своего Царя как с листа бумаги.

В первый миг на его лице появился восторг, он выглядел как человек, проведший свои дни во тьме и вдруг увидевший свет солнца. Восторг сменился счастьем и так же резко ужасом и болью. Последнее понравилось Стайлзу больше всего. Он сам испытывал боль и унижение, и сейчас желал ее всем остальным.

Его Царь пошатнулся как от удара, еще бы, если Боги посылают тебе сокровище, что ты искал всю свою жизнь, а ты, не глядя, кидаешь его в грязь…. 

\- Все вон, - Царь взял себя в руки и обернулся на комнату, из которой вышел. Стайлз опять не услышал шагов, этому могло быть причиной, то что там находились только волки, или же то, что перед глазами у него плыли кровавые круги и он еле держался на ногах.

\- Что с тобой? – Царь сделал шаг к нему навстречу, вот теперь в его голосе не было ни гнева, ни похоти, одна тревога и страх.

\- Нет, не подходите, - Стайлз выставил вперед ладонь.

\- Я не причиню тебе боли, - голос Царя стал очень тих.

\- Больше, чем уже причинили? - Стайлз может и не обладал такой физической силой, но сейчас он страстно желал мести и мстил, пусть даже в ущерб себе. Видеть, как от лица его Царя отхлынула кровь и как тот побледнел, было крайне приятно.

\- Я больше никогда не причиню тебе боли и не прикоснусь к тебе если ты сам этого не пожелаешь, - глаза Царя сверкнули алым, как будто закрепили клятву, - а сейчас позволь тебе помочь.

Можно было продолжать спор, но тело предало, Стайлз ощутил, что ноги опять подкосились. Упасть на пол ему не дали, те же самые руки, что терзали его вчера, бережно подхватили и понесли. Накатило безразличие, дар выпил слишком много, Стайлз чувствовал, как его душа медленно покидает тело. Последним, что он услышал был звериный, полный боли вой.

***

Стайлз сидел, удобно устроившись и быстро просматривал ближайшие к нему нити. В них не было ни боли, ни страданий, мелкие проблемы, наверняка, можно было решить, когда они наступят и не напрягаться по пустякам.

\- Любовь моя, что ты видишь? – на талию легли горячие ладони, Стайлз буквально ощутил, как его Царь старательно ищет даже малейшие признаки нездоровья.

\- Ничего такого, что заслуживало бы внимания моего господина, - Стайлз открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз, в глаза своего Царя. Тот был совершенно спокоен и явно счастлив. Осознавать, что этот бесстрашный, всесильный хищник находится в полной его власти было непередаваемо приятно. Сильнейший из волков лежал под ним на спине, и появись у Стайлза такое желание, он мог бы вскрыть его горло ножом, лежащим на столике у кушетки. Только вот желания не было.

Стайлз легко вывернулся из держащих его рук и отошел к окну. Ночью город казался по-прежнему целым, не видно было следов пожаров и сражений. Он всем телом чувствовал внимательный взгляд своего господина. Стайлз не представлял, каким образом его вытянули с порога смерти, но за это он был признателен. Его Царь держал свое слово, он не причинял боли, ни к чему не принуждал и делал лишь то, что ему позволяли. Даже его прикосновения теперь переносить стало легче, Стайлз быстро выяснил, что его Царю они нужны как воздух. Видеть, слышать, чуять и чувствовать. После того как он едва не умер, его господин больше не оставлял его ни на миг.

\- Твои воины ропщут, они не понимают, что держит тебя здесь, - Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц на своего Царя.

\- Мои воины верны мне, и будут ждать столько, сколько я им повелю, - в голосе его господина не было сомнений.  
\- Но ты и сам хочешь вернуться домой, я вижу это каждую ночь в твоем сне.

\- Мои сны и желания неважны, ты еще не готов оставить это место.

\- Ты не прав, мой господин, - Стайлз позволил себе усмехнуться, - в этом городе не осталось ни людей, ни мест, что были мне когда-то дороги, я легко оставлю его в прошлом. Но скажи мне, кем я стану в будущем, там, в твоем царстве.

\- Кем пожелаешь, - Царь поднялся на ноги и Стайлз захлестнул восторг от вида мощи, силы и грации заключенных в его теле, - для тебя не будет преград.

\- Ты лжешь, и мы оба это знаем, - Стайлз вздохнул и опять отвернулся к окну.

\- В чем же я солгал? – Царь стоял прямо за его спиной, на расстоянии не больше вздоха.

\- В твоем царстве я никогда не смогу быть с тобой как сейчас. Я буду пусть и самым ценным, послушным лишь твоей воле, но слугой. Велика ли разница между слугой и рабом?

\- Будь со мной как сейчас, я буду счастлив разделить с тобой все, что имею.

\- Вера твоего народа не позволит тебе назвать своим мужчину, - Стайлз прикрыл глаза, и поймал нужную нить, он был уверен, нельзя сомневаться в своем даре.

\- Ради тебя я изменю их веру, - Стайлз слышал в голосе своего Царя твердую решимость. Его господин действительно был готов сломать устои веры своего народа ради того, чтобы быть с ним.

\- Нет, - Стайлз отошел от окна, так и не позволив к себе прикоснуться, - ты Царь, твой народ верит тебе, твоя сила и власть безграничны, но если ты так сделаешь, они пойдут против тебя.

\- Ты хочешь что-то предложить мне? – теперь в голосе явно скользили нотки раздражения.

\- Прикажи слугам принести сундуки, которые стоят в моих старых покоях, - Стайлз улыбнулся и наполнил две чаши вина.

\- Мой господин, знаешь ли ты о вере народа, в котором я вырос? – дождавшись, пока слуга получит распоряжение, Стайлз вручил своему царю одну из чаш.

\- Зачем мне это знать? Эти люди будут верить в моих богов, - Царь благодарно кивнул, принимая чашу.

\- Тогда выслушай меня. Эти люди считали, что мир делится на господ, тех, кто близок к Богам, слуг, тех, кто нужен, чтобы Богам служить, и рабов, тех кто недостоин даже взгляда Богов. Они верили, что красота - это дар Богов, и если мужская стать нерушима, - Стайлз лукаво улыбнулся, ловя на себе взгляд своего царя, - то женская слишком хрупка, и недоброе слово или мысль может ее разрушить.

\- А если красива рабыня? – его Царь явно увлекся рассказом.

\- Значит ее мать облагодетельствовал своим вниманием кто-то из господ, и у нее есть шанс стать служанкой.

\- Но не госпожой?

\- Разве может дочь царя править?

\- Нет, - Царь покачал головой, - женщина может быть лишь женой царя, в их крови нет силы и власти.

\- Так и рабыне не стать госпожой, она может лишь служить богам, - Стайлз пожал плечами, - чтобы дочери и жены господ не потеряли своей красы, их лица и тела нужно спрятать от чужих глаз. Чем ближе к богам госпожа, тем она прекраснее и тем более хрупка ее красота. Мою сестру, царевну этого города, было дозволено видеть лишь ее отцу и мне. Следующим покрывало с ее лица мог снять лишь ее муж, назвав ее своей.

В дверь постучали и рабы начали вносить сундуки, один за другим они расставляли их по комнате. Стайлз дождался, пока все рабы покинут комнату, и лишь тогда вышел из-за занавеси, он старался, чтобы как можно меньше людей и волков видели его в этих покоях.  
Стайлз открыл первый же сундук и улыбнулся, вновь повернувшись к своему господину.

\- Что там? – все же его Царь был еще молод и любопытен.

\- Потерпи, мой господин, я все покажу тебе, но сначала дослушай меня. Говорят что раньше, рабыням, которые прислуживали царевне, выкалывали глаза и отрезали языки, чтобы они не могли рассказать чужим о ее красоте или испортить ее своими взглядами. Прекраснее царевны считалась только одна женщина….

\- Царица, - судя по блеску в глазах, его господин уже знал что услышит.

\- Да, скажи мне, о мой Царь, может ли в мире жить та, что будет прекраснее твоей царицы? И будет ли хоть один человек, кроме тебя, достойный видеть ее красоту? – Стайлз склонился над сундуком, заполненным одеждой.

\- Нет, никто не может быть достоин подобного.

Стайлз бережно поднял из сундука плотное, расшитое драгоценными камнями покрывало и закрыл им свое лицо, оставляя видимыми лишь глаза.

\- Я желаю делить с тобой все, мой Царь. Я желаю быть твой царицей! – Стайлз выпрямился, глядя на своего господина, а тот опустился перед ним на колени и склонил голову.

\- В моем сердце нет и не будет никого, кроме тебя. Только ты царишь в моей жизни, пусть все будет по твоей воле.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся, глядя на склонную перед ним голову. Он никогда больше не желал быть рабом, он был рожден править, и был готов платить любую цену за восхождение на желанный престол.

***

Путь был долог и мучителен, Стайлз никогда раньше не думал, что женщинам так сложно носить плотные одеяния и как же в них жарко. Представлять, каково же должно быть рабыням, которые раньше были дочерьми самых знатных людей, а теперь вынуждены были идти под солнцем с открытыми лицами, он не хотел. Его везли в повозке, закрытой шторами, раньше в ней передвигалась сестра, в те редкие дни, когда ей позволялось покидать стены дворца. К повозке не подпускали ни одного человека, шесть царских стражей отбивали малейшее желание приближаться.

Его Царь был вынужден находиться во главе колонны и возвращался только ночью. Стайлз уже потерял счет дням, проведенным в пути, но сегодня ночью его Царь пообещал, что до города осталось совсем недолго, а значит кончатся и мучения.

Когда стены появились на горизонте, Стайлз с трудом подавил в себе желание вылезти, чтобы рассмотреть их получше. Высокие башни купались в лучах заходящего солнца и казались высеченными из рубинов. Город был огромен, и Стайлзу не терпелось увидеть его весь. Так же как и осмотреть дворец.

По древнему закону, Царь вернувшийся из битвы не мог пройти за ворота до тех пор пока их не осветит луч месяца, только он может показать истину. Пришлось ждать в стороне, глядя как длинный хвост груженых повозок и рабов входит в город.

\- Любовь моя, желаешь ли ты войти в мой город? – его Царь возвышался рядом с ним, сидя на могучем коне.

\- Если так пожелает мой господин, - сдерживать нетерпение становилось все труднее.

Даже если свет луны должен был показать что-то особое, то Стайлз этого не увидел, жадно вглядываясь в улицы города, освещенные огнями. Вид дворца, на массивных ступенях которого стояли воистину гигантские чаши с огнем, поражал своим великолепием.

Народ, стоявший вдоль улиц, бурно ликовал, приветствуя своего Царя, Стайлз прикрыл глаза, буквально купаясь в этой любви, она казалась живой, и он втягивал ее в себя, напитывая ею свой дар. Он так увлекся, что чуть не пропустил тот момент когда повозка остановилась, а его Царь раздвинул полог, протягивая ему руку.

Стайлз охотно принял ее, выходя наружу и стараясь не наступить на слишком длинные полы платья. Толпа внизу медленно затихала, они явно пытались понять происходящее.

У вершины лестницы так же стояли люди и волки, мужчины, и сердце внезапно кольнуло, женщины. Каждая из них была прекрасна, пусть и по-своему. Внезапно захотелось узнать, сколькие же из них бывали на ложе его Царя. Этот неразумный порыв Стайлз погасил, это было лишним и не нужным. Близился миг его триумфа.

\- Мой народ, - голос его Царя хоть и казался негромким, но зазвучал над всей площадью. Они стояли на вершине лестницы, и все остальные оказались ниже, так как и должны были.

\- Я добыл вам золото, ткани, еду и рабов. Никто из вас, живущих в моем царстве, не будет голоден или беден. Боги благосклонны к нам и так будет вовек. Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас знал, что ваш Царь отмечен их милостью, ибо они послали мне дар, которому нет равных. Склонитесь, склонитесь все пред моей Царицей, парой, посланной мне Богами!

Ропот, раздавший снизу напоминал шум волн, люди жадно передавали новость из уст в уста. Стайлз улыбнулся, глядя на них, теперь и от его народа шла сила, равной которой ему еще не доводилось чувствовать. Его царь отпустился на колено перед ним, и следом за ним мужчины и женщины стали опускаться на колени. Стайлз с восторгом смотрел на сотни спин простых людей, склонившихся перед ним, пред ним, избранным самими Богами для того, чтобы править.

***

\- Любовь моя, царица не может обходится без слуг, - Царь мягко водил по его плечам ладонями смывая пыль и грязь дороги.

\- Я знаю, я найду тех, кто будет верен мне, дай мне немного времени, мой господин.

Стайлз тонул в доступной ему силе, никогда еще он не мог столь многого, нити расходились от его рук бесчисленным множеством, и он мог четко рассмотреть каждую из них и до сих пор не чувствовал усталости.

Он сидел на коленях своего Царя в огромной купальне, в которой они были только вдвоем. Ни одной живой души по близости не было. Волчий народ слушался своего царя беспрекословно. Стайлз был обнажен и сидел, прижавшись грудью к широкой груди своего господина, позволяя омывать свое тело. Вряд ли кто-то еще хоть раз удостаивался такой чести.

Он шевельнулся, чтобы сесть поудобнее, и с неудовольствием ощутил возбуждение своего господина. Они делили ложе каждую ночь уже долгое время, но Стайлз не желал близости, а его Царь не требовал ее, хоть это и не означало, что он ее не желал. Руки прошлись по его телу настойчивее, пришлось поднять голову с широкого плеча.

\- Нет, - твердо произнес Стайлз, глядя в глаза своего Царя, они на миг окрасились в алый, его господин явно был недоволен отказом, но сдержал себя. Стайлз вновь любовался зеленой с золотистыми искрами радужкой. Руки снова стали бережными и продолжили мыть его.

Стайлз вновь позволил себе расслабиться, и положил голову на плечо своего Царя.

\- Мой господин, ты говорил, что я могу получить, что захочу.

\- Все, чем я владею - твое, - его господин охотно согласился.

\- Я хочу увидеть свитки, что твой дед привез из дальних земель, - Стайлз прикрыл глаза, чувствуя как напряглось тело его господина.

\- Я знаю, где они хранятся, но любовь моя, они были спрятаны от людей, потому что мой дед говорил, что в них хранится сама смерть.

\- Да, она в них хранится, - Стайлз не видел смысла отрицать, - но только для тех, кто не знает, что делать с ними. Знающим же они подарят силу, равную Богам. Мой господин, мне по силам ею овладеть и заставить служить на благо тебе и нашему народу.

\- Я верю тебе, - Царь крепко прижал его к себе, - но я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, я не отпущу тебя, ты предназначен мне Богами, ты - моя пара в этой жизни и во всех тех, что будут после нее. Если будет нужно, я пойду за тобой даже в смерти.

\- Я знаю, мой господин, - Стайлз улыбнулся и, выпрямившись, легко коснулся губами губ своего Царя. В жизни и в смерти, они связаны навсегда. Его власть безгранична, но заключена в этом мужчине. Даже если за нее придется платить болью, отдавая свое тело в его руки, Стайлз был готов. Ведь один раз он это уже пережил, значит переживет и вновь. Дарить удовольствие своему супругу - удел каждой царицы, он сам выбрал этот путь, и он пройдет его до конца.

 

Он тихо выскользнул из кровати, подхватил лежащий на кресле халат и медленно вышел на широкий балкон. Тело ныло и болело, оно еще не привыкло принимать в себя мужчину, но это был вопрос времени. Холодный ветер жадно скользнул по ногам и пристыжено утих, не смея больше касаться.

Это было даже забавно, каждый раз когда он попадал в город, в котором ему предстояло жить, первый раз он видел его ночью. Нью-Йорк ослеплял огнями. Он примерно знал, что увидит, но одно дело знать - и совсем другое дело видеть. Пальцы сжали металлическую ограду. Мир изменился, другими стали люди, воздух и даже сама магия изменилась.

Все те кто рассказывал историю его жизни как сказку ошибались. Все было не так, не так просто, не так быстро… Неудачно. Он вернулся, заклинания сработали так, как были должны, они вдохнули жизнь в его царя, а затем вернули и его душу в тело. Только вот может быть не хватило сил, может быть умений, но к нему вернулось не все. Он не помнил. Не помнил своего детства, помнил лишь куски из своей жизни со своим господином, и жалкие клочки жизни после него. Он не мог вспомнить даже своего имени, и хотя твердо был уверен, что знал имя своего царя, оно ускользало как туман.

Стайлз, глупая кличка, пробудившая его ото сна. Даже не имя, прозвище, придуманное мальчишкой, желающим изменить свою жизнь. Настоящее имя резало как стекло и не желало выговариваться, это значило, что провести свою жизнь ему придется под именем, подобным тем, каким нарекают животных.

«Добрый» доктор Дитон, живший в памяти Стайлза, рассказывал о сильнейшей колдунье всех времен, и предрекал Стайлзу магическое будущее. Никто из них даже не задумался, что дар, живший в Стайлзе, лишь капли, сбегающие по стенкам кувшина. Им не хватило ума не только заглянуть в кувшин, но и тем более поднять голову и найти источник, из которого в кувшин попадала желанная влага.

Сам он всегда сравнивал свои силы с колодцем. Колодец был глубок, но иногда воду из него вычерпывали, тогда приходилось ждать пока колодец вновь наполнится.

Сейчас, тысячелетия спустя, его колодец стоял на дне бескрайнего океана. Он никогда не представлял, что силы может быть настолько много. Сколько бы он не опускал в нее ладони, меньше ее не становилось.

Маги, живущие в этом мире, были как дети. Дитон говорил Стайлзу о том, что магия истощается, это было либо ложью, либо его собственным заблуждением. Магия спала, ее хватало на то немногое, что они привыкли звать чудесами. Эти дети, похоже, совсем забыли, что магия должна жить не только снаружи, но и внутри них.

Глупых угроз он не боялся, в этом мире не было тех, кто владел бы хотя бы половиной знаний, доступных ему. Хоть эти знания и достались ему дорогой ценой.

Свитки, которые отдал ему его господин, Стайлз сейчас назвал бы учебниками. Только вот предназначались они для тех, кто прошел весь путь обучения и желал заглянуть за грани. Он же стоял в самом начале пути.

Он учил себя сам, часто ошибаясь и радуясь крохотным успехам. Он искал себе слуг и рабов, строил свою жизнь так, чтобы иметь как можно больше возможностей и меньше ограничений.

Оглянувшись в комнату, он с улыбкой посмотрел на спящего в кровати мужчину. Его господин, его Царь, его любовь….

Его господин был неглуп, и очень быстро понял, что ласки и соития не доставляют ему удовольствия, а магия, сковывающая сердца волков, не действует на людей. Его Царь был воином и не умел сдаваться, он учил, ласкал, любил, не принуждал… и сумел разжечь взаимную любовь.

Эта любовь нисколько не уменьшала шрама, оставшегося на сердце после той, самой первой ночи. Он никогда не умел прощать и забывать, но сам ни словом, ни жестом не напоминал о своей боли. Это было не нужно, его Царь помнил это и сам, и сам терзал и наказывал себя куда сильнее, чем смог бы кто-то другой.

Теперь рядом с этим шрамом медленно проступал новый. Глупо было ревновать к своему же телу, дело было и не в ревности. Стайлз был невинен, в каком-то смысле, конечно, но к нему не прикасался ни один мужчина. Они могли разделить ложе в первый раз вместе, но его Царь не сумел сдержаться. Винить, конечно нужно было не его. В памяти Стайлза осталось желание, он хотел его господина с первой же минуты как увидел, его тянуло, манило к нему. В волках же всегда слишком сильны были животные инстинкты. Стайлз источал запах желания и им соблазнил, заманил в свою постель чужого возлюбленного.

Думать об этом было неприятно, Стайлз остался в прошлом, вместе со словами, которые говорил ему господин.

Он глубоко вдохнул тяжелый воздух. Ему было не привыкать к обманам. В его памяти не сохранилось, где и когда он родился, он не помнил, как попал во дворец к человеку, которого называл отцом много лет. Называл, пока не задал первый из вопросов, изменивших его жизнь. Тогда он впервые заметил, как же сильно отличается от сестры. Он был ребенком и задал свой вопрос наставнику. Тот поведал ему «правду», рассказал о царевиче из далекой страны, которого от злых духов спас великий царь. Тогда он восторженно внимал рассказу, охотно веря, что придет день и они с сестрой будут вместе править царством, делая его неуязвимым. Только вот для этого ему, конечно, же нужно было изучать свой дар, подчинить его себе.

Следующие вопросы возникли через несколько лет. Почему, если он будущий царь, его не учат, как править? Почему ему, будущему защитнику, не дают в руки меч? Почему не выпускают даже из покоев? Эти вопросы ему задать не довелось, он узнал ответ случайно. Через пару дней после того как его тело впервые во сне исторгло из себя семя, он, ведомый даром, услышал разговор наставника и «отца». Наставник убеждал царя не спешить и не укладывать в ложе провидца дев, способных зачать дитя. Царь же желал получить как можно больше тех, кто способен видеть будущее. Наставник же настаивал на легенде, согласно которой дар может пропасть, если провидец лишится телесной невинности.

Тогда в споре победил наставник. В последующие годы наставник внушал ему, что будущий супруг царевны не должен касаться других женщин, он должен быть чист духовно и телесно.

Только вот он больше не верил в сказки. Он сам начал читать нити и видел, как его сестре ищут жениха, обещая бесценное приданое в его лице. Тогда он осознал, он не царевич, не господин, не слуга. Он раб, вещь, должная служить царскому дому до самой своей смерти.

Этого он не желал, слишком долго ему внушали, что ему суждено править, иной судьбы он уже не хотел. Тогда он научился отвечать лишь то, что от него хотели услышать. Наставник умер, а те, что были после, не знали его настолько хорошо, как первый. Его не интересовали чужие судьбы, он искал свою, и однажды не увидел ее во сне.

Строить свою судьбу было сложно. Любовь народа, которую он так жадно поглощал, вначале быстро пропала. Царица не покидала своих покоев, не желала ни с кем общаться, не могла родить Царю наследника. В мире не было силы, которая позволила бы одному мужчине зачать от другого. У них могли быть дети, он видел это, когда читал нити. Видел своих нерожденных детей, несущих в себе дары магии, видел сыновей и дочерей своего Царя, видел нерожденных и знал родившихся.

Дар к чтению нитей судьбы оказался на редкость ревнивым, как только он начал постигать иные грани своей магии, нити стали выскальзывать из его пальцев. Тогда пришел страх. Страх за свое будущее, за своего Царя.

Царь покидал город, Царица тенью, закутанной в покрывала, скользила по коридорам и садам, доступным только ей. Никому и в голову не приходило, что пока одна из его рабынь играла роль царицы, сам он был рядом со своим Царем. Один из воинов личной стражи, он умел не привлекать к себе внимания. На полях сражений он тренировал магию, заставляя ветры срывать плоть с врагов, сжигая взмахом руки дома и меняя течения рек. Он даже не заметил, как прошли годы…. 

Нити седины в волосах его Царя стали страшным ударом. Он не был готов к старости, слабости, он желал знаний, желал любви, и страшно боялся одиночества. Именно тогда он вновь вспомнил о свитках и смерти, спрятанной в них.

Он смог убедить своего Царя попытаться, но было то, в чем заблуждались все. Его господин никогда не смог бы причинить вреда своей плоти и крови. Он мог многое, но забрать жизни у собственных сыновей и внуков было выше его сил.

Нельзя было так рисковать. Ему пришлось пойти на это и самому принять решение. Он до сих пор не знал, смог ли его господин простить ему этот выбор.

Тогда он опять совершил ошибку. Сосредоточившись на магии смерти, он совсем забросил нити и заглянул в них, когда было слишком поздно. Ритуал уже шел, душа его Царя покинула тело и вернуть ее было нельзя. Все, что он успел, это забрать и поглотить сердце. Тогда он даже не задумывался, как будет возвращать полученную силу.

Расплачивался за свою ошибку он, когда рыдал перед камнями, преодолеть которые не мог. Волки, восставшие против него, узнали от предателя слишком многое, и попросили помощи у магов людей. Волки еще не знали, что подписали себе этим приговор. Маги выполнили взятые на себя обязательства, намертво запечатали гробницу. Он просто не успел снять их магию до захода луны.

Ему пришлось бежать из города, ставшего его домом. Забрать слуг, золото, кровь своего Царя, и оставив свое сердце погребенным вместе со своим господином.

Человек не мог жить тысячелетиями. Значит, нужно было создать магию, способную пережить десятки поколений. Самым надежным способом была кровь. Волки были полностью неспособны к магии, но они обладали верностью и отличной памятью. Удивительно было то, что кровь его Царя, его дочери поддерживали и любили его как и раньше. Даже после того, как узнали его тайну. Даже зная, что он пресек их род, отправив душу их отца в царство мертвых и способствовал убийству всех наследников мужского пола. Они все равно продолжали верить в то, что его решения были единственно верными, и только он мог вернуть их роду былое величие.

После неудавшегося ритуала он больше ни разу не надевал женских одеяний, не делил свое ложе с мужчинами или женщинами. Весь его мир был подчинен магии и только ей. Он должен был исправить сделанное, подготовить своего господина к возвращению в другой, совсем чужой мир, иногда являвшийся ему в кошмарах.

\- Ты замерзнешь, - его обняли сильные руки и прижали к горячему телу.

\- Мой Царь, - он прижал к губам руку своего господина, все еще не верилось, что они снова могут быть вместе.

\- Дерек, - тихо исправил его господин, пришлось кивнуть. Имя ему не нравилось, но его Царь отказывался говорить другие. Пришлось смирится. По душе ему была только фамилия – Хейл. 

Говорить о том, что у него совсем не было детей, все же было неверно. У него была она – Хэйле. Последнее дитя, рожденное от семени его Царя. Зачатая в ту самую ночь, когда он впервые увидел своего господина во сне и нашел путь, должный вывести его из рабства.

Во второй раз он увидел ее во сне через несколько месяцев после того, как обосновался во дворце. Тогда он не придал этому значения, тем более что девочки, похожей на ту, что посещала его сон, он не видел среди детей, живущих в женской части дворца. Время шло, а девочка являлась ему все чаще и чаще.

Знаками судьбы пренебрегать было нельзя. К этому времени он уже обзавелся верными слугами. Найти единственного нужного ребенка, когда знаешь где именно его найдешь, было не так уж и сложно. Ее мать была простой служанкой, которая случайно попалась на глаза своему Царю, и о которой он забыл, как только удовлетворил свое желание. Она не посмела сказать кому-либо о том, что понесла после той ночи, и тем более не посчитала, что рожденная ею дочь будет интересна владыке.

Сначала он тешил себя надеждой, что эта девочка является ему во снах, так как несет в себе искру дара. Эта надежда пропала, как только ее привели во дворец. Пусть ее мать и была человеком, Хэйле родилась волчицей, впрочем, как и все остальные дети его Царя, дара в ней не было и не могло быть. Тогда он решил понаблюдать, что же такого особенного могло быть в этом маленьком волчонке. Трехлетняя Хэйле влюбила его в себя за несколько дней. Убеждать его Царя, что Хэйле - его дочь не пришлось, он это почуял, как только увидел ее в первый раз. Так дочь служанки стала царевной.

Для его господина она была всего лишь одной из многих. Для него самого стала единственной. Хэйле была его дочерью, возлюбленным, обожаемым ребенком, пусть и не связанным с ним кровью. Она была одной из немногих, кто знал его тайну с самого начала. Именно она была той единственной, с кем он делил свое горе от потери их господина.

Когда он создал заклинания, способные пережить века, он обучил им всех дочерей своего Царя. Все они должны были передавать свои знания своим потомкам в надежде на то, что хоть одна из ветвей их рода доживет до новой алой луны и сумеет пробудить их господина.

Даже тогда он еще не понимал предназначения своего дитя. Сейчас он его видел. Кровь его царя была жива, он чувствовал ее в биении жизни мира. Только вот эти дети забыли, утратили веру. Его возлюбленная дочь, чья жизнь угасла невообразимо давно, единственная сумела пронести силу, любовь и преданность в своей крови. Ее дети сделали то, что должны были, и только благодаря Хэйле он смог вновь оказаться в объятиях своего господина. Она была достойна того, чтобы ее имя было увековечено.

\- Идем в тепло, - его господин умел слышать его молчание, но сейчас он явно излишне беспокоился.

Повинуясь, он вернулся в комнату, но вместо того, чтобы направиться в постель, где провел почти неделю после своего возвращения, он направился к огромным зеркалам, стоящим у стены. Он жил во дворцах и имел все, что мог пожелать, но такой роскоши тогда не было ни у кого. Три зеркала позволяли увидеть себя целиком, со всех сторон.

Он скинул халат и подошел ближе, жадно вглядываясь в отражения.

Когда заклинание отправило его на грань между миром мертвых и миром живых, он был уже очень стар по меркам мира, в котором жил. Видеть себя юным, полным сил было удивительно. Пожалуй, удивительнее и прекраснее было только увидеть своего Царя таким же, каким он его встретил впервые, тогда у стен обреченного города. Он помнил его другим, зрелым мужчиной, полным сил и уверенным в своей власти.

Все же это был не совсем он. Стайлз никогда не смог бы притвориться женщиной. Он был высок, выше, чем был когда-то он сам. Широкий разворот плеч, сильные ноги и руки, в голове всплыло странное слово, явно принадлежащее памяти Стайлза, – лакросс. Пока еще оно мало о чем говорило. Память Стайлза была обширна и забита совсем ненужными вещами, в которых еще только предстояло разобраться. События, произошедшие недавно, он уже успел разобрать, но глубинная память выглядела как клубок ниток, за какую ни потяни - их тянется десяток.

Кожа Стайлза была загорелой, он себе никогда такого не позволял, его царь недаром сравнивал его с месяцем, раньше иногда казалось, что его кожа сияет первозданной, чистейшей белизной.

Стоило признать, Стайлз был сложен как молодой воин. В его руках куда уместнее смотрелось бы копье, чем книга. Это было немного грустно, он надеялся сохранить себя, а получил пародию, пусть и весьма привлекательную.

Он вздохнул и позволил себе пробежаться по нитям ближайших событий. Теперь, когда он смог пересилить страх, рожденный им из своих воспоминаний о кошмарах будущего, и памяти Стайлза о бескрайнем городе, это было сделать куда проще.

Квартира, в которой они находилось, была другой, не той, в которую его… Дерек приводил Стайлза. Эта квартира была создана именно для него. Он, даже не видя ее целиком, чувствовал, с какой любовью и восторгом готовил это место для него Дерек. Он знал, что если откроет двери рядом с собой, то попадет в гардероб, где его ждут вещи, купленные для него в лучших магазинах города, пусть и не руками его Царя.

Он нахмурился, Дерек прав, его Царь и господин остался в прошлом, грустном, печальном, одиноком прошлом. Нужно было учиться мыслить по-новому. Он вновь позволил себе окунуться в вещи, подготовленные для него. Он ощущал то, что должен будет ощутить, касаясь их, мягких тканей, совсем не похожих на те, что он носил раньше. Стайлз мужчина, он будет носить то, что положено мужчине. Браслеты на его руках заменят дорогие часы, ожерелья сменятся галстуками…

Он распахнул глаза и кинулся в гардеробную, он хотел увидеть это сам и сейчас. Рука легко нашла скрытую в стене доску, потайная дверь отъехала, и он бережно коснулся тонкой, струящейся ткани. Перед ним висели его самые любимые наряды, то, что он носил тогда, то, о чем не мог знать и что не мог видеть никто, кроме его Царя. Только это было не главным. В глубине, в нише стояла шкатулка, не веря сам себе, он приподнял крышку и задержал дыхание. Внутри лежали его украшения. Самые настоящие, дары, которые он получал от своего Царя. Тщательно спрятанные после побега, ждавшие его столько лет… Осторожно взяв в руки браслет с тонкой вязью заклинания, он прижал его к губам. Эти вещи были бесценны.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись и убрав свои сокровища на место, он закрыл за собой дверь. Он еще не был готов облачать свое новое тело в женские одежды, сначала нужно было привыкнуть, закончить первостепенные дела, игры же можно было отложить на потом.

Стайлз Стилински лежал в частной психиатрической клинике. К нему не пускали никого, даже его отца. Он пережил страшную травму, увидел гибель своих ближайших друзей и каким-то чудом сумел спастись сам.

Чудо было тщательно продумано и подготовлено. Его господин рассказал ему об этом в одну из их долгих ночей.

В парке Стайлза нашел и спас Дерек Хейл. Случайно встреченный незнакомец настолько проникся к незнакомым молодым людям заботой, что после их внезапного побега использовал семейные связи, чтобы их найти. Увы, найти он успел только одного. Тела Эрики Рейес и Вернона Бойда нашли на заброшенном складе после анонимного звонка. Джексона Уиттмора и Денни Махилани нашла горничная отеля, когда пришла делать уборку номера. Лидию Мартин найти так и не удалось, ни живой, ни мертвой.

Почему заклинание, созданное столько лет назад, вернуло, помимо прочих, его сестру, он не понимал. Он осторожно потер грудь, не осталось даже шрама, но порой казалось, что там что-то болит.

Он вышел из гардеробной и улыбнулся своему Царю. Стайлз Стилински поправится, расхождение в его поведении всегда можно будет списать на перенесенную травму, о событиях, причинивших ее, само собой, Стайлз тоже не вспомнит. Единственное, о ком он будет помнить - это о мужчине, спасшем его жизнь. Шерифа Стилински назвать своим отцом было странно даже мысленно, своего он не знал, а от того, что предал его, не осталось уже даже праха. Так что просто шерифу придется смирится с возлюбленным своего сына, ну или же нет. Жизнь человека - всего лишь миг, она закончится очень быстро.

Подчиняясь жесту, он послушно улегся обратно в кровать.

\- О чем ты думаешь? – Дерек навис над ним.

\- О тебе, - Стайлз лукаво улыбнулся, - о его отце, о том, что будет, когда мы выйдем из этой спальни.

\- И что будет, когда мы выйдем?

\- Будущее, - Стайлз крепко обнял своего Царя за шею и поцеловал.

Впереди у них было множество дел. Нужно будет подчинить и усмирить детей, что забыли о своем господине. Как ни жаль, но кровь волков придется пролить, звери подчинятся лишь самому сильному, а сильнее воскресшего Бога, что будет жить вечно, никого быть не может. Каждый убитый волк заставит склониться десятки своих собратьев.

Нужно будет разобраться с памятью Стайлза и до конца изучить этот новый, но теперь единственный настоящий мир. Необходимо найти доктора Дитона. Маги, живущие в этом мире, ему не ровня, но Стайлз не желал больше ошибаться и считать их неспособными навредить, ему хватило одного страшного урока.

Питер Хейл, первый среди равных, пробудивший своего Царя, должен был умереть, лучше если эта смерть станет трагической случайностью. Стайлз твердо знал две вещи, Дерек не простит ему еще одно убийство своего дитя, но Бог не может иметь долга жизни перед обычным волком. Такой властью не должен обладать никто.

И лишь потом, можно будет задуматься о том, чего так боялся Дитон. Стайлз не собирался захватывать мир, даже тогда, во времена их царства это было не слишком умной идеей. Тогда он не мешал своему Царю. Хищникам тех дней была нужна кровь. Теперь мир изменился, и люди, живущие в нем, стали слишком различны. Не создать такой веры, власти или силы, что объединит их.

Только вот то, что нельзя объединить, всегда можно направить. 

Стайлз закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ласкам. Сейчас, сегодня, завтра… годы, десятилетия спустя у них будет молодость, любовь, у них будет все время этого мира. А значит, сам мир вполне мог подождать. А когда наступит тот самый, нужный день, они возьмут все, что пожелают. Навсегда.


End file.
